THE FACTS OF LIFE (from 1977 until 1981)
by ilovexmas
Summary: This is my 1st FOL story and it takes place during the early Eastland years (from 1977 until 1981). The main characters are BLAIR and MRS. G. I have also included all the girls from season 1. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcome! I have posted my story on different sites too, before i knew how to find the right one.
1. Chapter 1

**FOL**

**The early years**

**Sept.1977.**12 year old Blair Warner could not believe her ears: her mother was doing it again! Monica Warner, a 32 year old socialite who loved nothing more than to spend her money frivolously was sending her own daughter away to another private school. The Warner clan was one of the richest in the America, people from new money "the nouveaux riches" who practically owned the country. Both David and Monica Warner had married young. They only had one daughter called Blair, a beautiful dark haired blonde girl they called "princess". They spoiled her constantly not realizing the damage they were doing by buying her love through presents instead of attention. Now at the tender age of twelve, Blair had grown into a bitter and bad tempered young lady.

"_**Mother I do not want to go to a different school**_**! **_**I hate having to make new friends all over!"**_said Blair tearfully. Monica just dismissed her. **"**_**Darling you are going to love it. I never got to travel anywhere when I was your age, so consider yourself lucky.", **_**"**_**well it is not as we were going to Europe**_**"** said Blair rolling her eyes. _**I wish we were still a family **__… _Blair had never fully recovered the fact that her parents have gotten divorced four years ago. David Warner, a tycoon, spent most of his time away on business trips. He had never remarried, which did not come as a surprise to Blair. He was a workaholic, who had very little time for his daughter, to her very chagrin. Monica Warner on the other hand could not get enough dates. _**She is sending me away so she can run away with her lovers**_thought Blair bitterly… **"**_**Are you packed yet honey?" "Yes, I am ready mother".**_

**Eastland school for girls**: Blair looked at the old fashion building in front of her. She loves her surroundings so far: there were tall trees all over the campus and the grass smelled fresh. Monica and her butler join her**. "**_**Henry you can leave the suitcases at the entrance", "Very well Madame".**_

Blair was still lost in thoughts when she feels her mother touch her **arm "**_**Honey are you ready to go to your new home", "As ready as I will ever will"**_ mumbles Blair. ….

**At the reception**: **"**_**This is my daughter Blair Warner, From the Warner industry. I believe you are expecting us"**_says Monica flashing her best smile. The receptionist: a pretty brunette who looks no older than twenty smiles at Blair. **"**_**Of course, I will take you to the headmaster. Follow me, please.**__" _

**In the living room**. Blair notices girls aged between 8 and 15 years old. Her eyes spot three young girls around her age: a tall, gorgeous dark haired girl looks at her with curiosity, she seems like she could be the leader of the group; Next to her stand two blondes: one is very pretty and smiles at her. The other one is wearing boy clothes and she smirks at Blair. **"**_**What poor taste in fashion"**_ thinks Blair glaring at her in disdain. Suddenly a chubby 10 year old girl burst into the room yelling **"**_**Tootie stop following me!**__"_ Next comes rolling in her skates an 8 or 9 year old black girl **"**_**But Nat I need to tell you what I v heard!" "Will you two stop gossiping?! Mr. Crouch will be there any minute!"**_The voice belongs to a 9 year old red haired with freckles.

As if on cue, a tall middle aged man walks into the room **"**_**Silence!"**_ The young receptionist approaches him **"**_** , this is Miss Warner the new student", "from the Warner industry"**_answers Monica with a fake smile.

The headmaster just nods and, ignoring Blair then turns to the gorgeous dark haired girl **"**_**Nancy, show your new roommate her room"**_, Then glaring at Blair **"**_**Welcome to Eastland! I hope you will adjust"**__. _Monica then blurts **"**_**Well, that went rather well!"**_ and kissing Blair on the cheek runs away as fast as possible leaving her daughter feeling utterly alone.

"_**Hi! I am Nancy and this is Sue Ann**_**, **_**we are both 12 years old and have the same classes"**_says the dark haired girl pointing to the pretty blonde who cannot stop smiling**. "**_**Hi and welcome to Eastland!"**_she says still grinning. Blair just nods. Nancy continues her introductions: _**"and for the rest of the group this is Cindy"**_pointing to the tomboy, **"**_**She is a year bellow us. Natalie is 10**__, _to the chunky girl**, **_**and finally Tootie + Molly are both 9 and the youngest**_** "**pointing the black and red haired little girls. Nancy then grabs Blair by the arm **"**_**Come on, let s show you to our room!"**_

**In the girls dormitory.** **"**_**Guess what everyone? I have just met the best looking boy you have ever seen!"**_exclaims Nancy with a dreamy look on her face. **"**_**Who is he? What does he look like?**_ Asks Sue Ann exited**. "**_**Like a boy Sue Ann"**_ says Natalie cheekily. **"**_**Ha you are so funny Nat!"**_ laughs Tootie heartily. **"**_**So what s his name anyway?**__"_ asks Molly impatiently. **"**_**His name is Roger and he looks just like a movie star!**__" _answers Nancy happily. Cindy then just blurts "_**Well I think all boys are idiots!**__"_ Glancing at her, Blair just replies **"**_**How would you know about it Cindy? You are probably into girls. I mean look at you, wearing guy s clothes, you are so unfeminine!"**_ Hurt by those cruel words, Cindy is almost in tears. Sensing her sadness Sue Ann goes to her defence, _**"Don't you dare come in here insulting people Blair?! Cindy is not into girls! She likes boys just like the rest of us ok! And if I hear another word I will punch your face!"**_ Cindy is really relieved and smiles to her best friend. Blair just shrugs and continues "_**Well Nancy thank your lucky stars that you are sharing the room with me. I am an expert when it comes to boys! Back at home I used to date all the best looking guys in town, in fact, I had my first date when I was ten!"**_** "**_**So young?!"**_ cry Natalie and Tootie in unison. Blair just smiles seductively. "_**Stick with me and I will show you the world!**__"_ She notices Sue Ann and Cindy glaring at her with disdain, while Natalie and Tootie are gaping. Molly and Nancy just look annoyed. "_**Great! They all hate me now! I have just managed to make enemies on my first day"**_….

**Sept. 1979**. Edna Garret, a plump attractive red haired lady in her early 50ies is singing happily to an old fashion song. _**"Moonlight Serenade…."**_ She works as a housekeeper for a very prestigious family. Martin Drummond, a widowed lawyer lives in a big mansion with his 13 year old daughter Kimberly and 2 adopted black boys. Kimberly goes to a private school for girls. Her adopted brothers go to a public school. **"**_**Mrs. Garret! Will is bugging me! Will you tell him to stop it?!**__"_ yells a black 8 year old little boy. Edna smiles with humour **"**_**Oh Arnold! You you're your brother won't harm you"**_Just then another black boy aged 13 runs down the stairs **"**_**if I catch you i will get you!" **_Arnold screams_** "Help me please, Mrs. Garret!"**_

At that moment a middle aged white man descends the stairs yelling "_**Will and Arnold will you two stop it?**__" _then looking around **"**_**Where is Kimberly?**__"_ As if on cue a white pretty 13 year old descends the stairs too. _**"Kimberly what happened to you?"**_ asks Edna Garret worried**. **_**"Don't worry Mrs. Garret! She ain't hangover!" **_Answers Arnold cheekily. **"**_**Oh Mrs. Garret, it is a very long story. The reason I am so tired is because Mr. Crouch had me making the costumes for the play and I barely had any sleep!**__"_ exclaims Kimberly**. "**_**Well what about the housemother?"**_asks Edna surprised. _**"She quit!"**_ says Kimberly nonchalantly. Edna thinks. _**"Well how about if I help you make the costumes? I am very good at knitting". "Would you? Great! Can Mrs. G**__a__**rret come to my school father then?"**_ pleads Kimberly**. "**_**Well, of course you can Edna. Just take the day off"**_ says Martin Drummond chuckling.

**Eastland school for girls**. Edna Garret and Kimberly Drummond stop in front of an old fashion building. They look around at the beautiful green landscape full of trees. **"**_**What a beautiful place Kimberly! When I was a little girl I used to dream of such a school!**__"_ exclaims Edna dreamily.

When Kimberly opens the door Edna cannot believe her eyes: the room is full of screaming girls who are running about the place like wild animals. **"**_**Hi guys! This is Mrs. Garret my housekeeper and she will help us with the costumes"**_ yells Kimberly at the top of her lungs. Edna is too chocked for words. Eventually she speaks up**: **_**"Is the room always that noisy in here?"**_ Kimberly laughs _"__**this is the rest time. You should see when it is really noisy!**__**"Well if I rest like that I would have a heart attack"**_ exclaims Edna humorously. She then whistles to get her attention. All of a sudden everyone stops and look at Kimberly: **"**_**Listen everyone! Mrs. Garret my housekeeper will help us with all the costumes ok?" Great!**__" _scream all the girls in unison. She introduces all the girls: _**"this is Sue Ann, Nancy, Cindy, Molly, Tootie, Nat, etc…Oh! I almost forgot: that s Blair!"**_ Edna then notices a lonely beautiful dark haired blond girl sitting in a sofa playing the guitar. She wants to shake hands with her, but the glumly girl completely ignores her. Edna is taken aback. She has never met such a rude person in her life. She shrugs and turns her attention back to the others. _**"Can you really make our costumes?**_ Ask all the girls. They start running again**.**_**" Girls! One at a time!**__" _screams Edna impatiently. Suddenly she sees smokes coming from behind the sofa **"**_**Fire!"**_ exclaims the housekeeper walking towards it. She cannot believe what she sees: the young rude dark haired blond is smoking like a chimney **"**_**Well, if you smoke like that you will damage your lungs"**_says Edna with a warning in her voice. Blair rolls her eyes **"**_**You know where I come from housekeeper know their places, "And where I come from so do little girls"**_answers Edna in a no nonsense voice. Suddenly there is a loud noise and a black little girl on rolls screams "_**Mr. Crouch is coming!"**_ ….. The room suddenly turns dead silent and Edna Garret sees a white haired middle aged man walk into the living room.

"_**What is that smell?! I can smell smoke!**__" _exclaims the headmaster. All the girls tremble, All except Blair who just smirks with her cigar in her hands. Edna walks over the rude blond and takes her cigars away from hands very quickly. Blair is very surprised by the gesture but does not know what to say. Nobody has ever done anything for her in her life and for a moment she feels remorse for having being so blatant to the kind red haired woman. Mr. Ckrock then approaches Edna. **"**_**You are not a girl!**__**And you are smoking!"**__**"What are you going to do?**__**Fire me?!"**_exclaims the good humoured housekeeper. On hearing those words Blair is astonished. Nobody has ever dared defied the headmaster. She looks at Edna with admiration. The headmaster just comments _**"funny lady!**__" _

As if sensing her, Edna approaches Blair who then becomes defensive. _"__**You should not have taken my cigar. I don't care if I get bailed!" "You don't but the mortician will"**_ answers Edna calmly. Once again, Blair is taken aback by the dynamic red haired lady and so is Edna by her. She looks into the young girl s eyes and sees vulnerability in them. Suddenly Blair runs away, leaving the housekeeper staring after her…..

**Later in the corridor.**Edna Garret is lost in thoughts. She paces in the school wistfully. _**"I wish I could stay and live here. This feels exactly home for me like Appleton."**_ Suddenly she hears screams coming from the girl s rooms: **"**_**You know Cindy you are a boy! Look at you and your masculine body! No wonder you don t have a boyfriend! Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"**_says Blair hatefully. Cindy then walks towards the debutante and punch her into the face. Blair is so taken aback that she loses balance and falls down the floor. However, she quickly gets up and punches Cindy hard on the face, causing her to fall too. Soon the two girls are fighting hard. **"**_**Will somebody please help?**__" _ Tootie screams.

Blair is so furious she punches Cindy repetitively. Suddenly she feels strong arms holding her back and a voice she does not recognize at first. _**"You stop it right now young lady or I will teach you some manners**__" _says Edna firmly holding Blair with all her force. Surprised but angry the bad tempered blonde yells, **"**_**let go of me! You are hurting my arms! Cindy started!"**_ Mr. Crouch suddenly comes out of the blues "_**What is all the yelling I am hearing?**__ E_veryone stops moving .Edna releases Blair who then takes her chance and runs away tears running down her face. Everyone starts talking at once. The headmaster then notices Cindy lying on the floor. Edna Garret helps Cindy stand up. **"**_**Will somebody explain me why was Cindy on the floor?!**__" _asks Mr. Crouch. Nancy does the talking,_**"Kimberly s housekeeper saved Cindy from Blair s wrath"! They were punching each other and Cindy almost fainted!"**_ The headmaster looks curiously at the red haired older lady. _**"Is this true?" "Pretty much"**_ answers Edna calmly. Mr. Crouch looks at the housekeeper with admiration,_**" In that case this makes you the hero in our school and I also noticed how good you are with the girl s costumes. Would you consider applying for the new position as Housemother for those girls?**_Edna Garret is so speechless that it takes her a moment to reply. "_**Well, I will consider it. These girls certainly need discipline**__"._ She answers thinking of Blair. Mr. Crouch shakes hands with the dynamic red haired** "**_**Welcome to Eastland!"….**__._

**A week later.**Edna is packing her suitcases, ready to go to her new home. **"**_**I cannot believe you are leaving us Mrs. Garret"**_says Arnold almost in tears. The housekeeper just holds him._**"Honey, these girls need me"**_she says thinking about a particular bad tempered one. She had to get through Blair somehow. She could feel in her heart that the troubled girl needed her help. Mr. Drummond, Kimberly and Willis walked down the stairs to hug Edna**. "**_**It is time to start my new life!"**_

**Eastland school for girls.** Edna stops in front of the old building and knocks on the door. A young man opens it, smiling "_**You must be Edna. Welcome back to Eastland! Mr. Crouch has told me all about you"**__. _ Edna looks surprised. _**"And where is he?"**_** "**_**Oh I am sorry you did not hear the news: Mr. Crouch has been transferred to another school. It was a last minute arrangement. I hope you don t mind, but I am the new headmaster now"**_ Smiles the good looking young man, who is, at least 10 years younger. Edna shakes her hands flirting._" __**Of course I don t mind, you are a very young headmaster if you don t mind me asking your age?"**_

The young man laughs **"**_**Mr. Bradley is my name and thank you for the compliment. I am 33 years old and still a bachelor"**__._ Edna laughs humorously. _**"Let me show you to your new room"**__._ They walk past the girl s rooms and Edna sees Blair walking towards them. Suddenly the young girl spots her and stops to changes directions. **"**_**If I did not know better I would say she is trying to avoid me**__" _she thinks. ….

**In the girls room.** Blair is admiring herself in the mirror. She loves her reflection. In the two short years she has spent at Eastland, she has blossomed into a gorgeous teenager and she knew it. All the boys were crazy about her. The girls hated her though she thought with regret. **"**_**Who cares? I am the richest, most intelligent, accomplished girl at Eastland!**__"_ Just then Nancy walks into the room with Sue Ann and Cindy. "_**Don't you ever get tired of looking at yourself in the mirror Blair?"**_ Sue Ann then ads to the fuel: _**"by the way Blair, Guess who is the new housemother?**__" _Blair has an idea who it might be, but she does not want to admit it to herself so she just asks**,**_**" Who is it?**__" _ Cindy then exclaims happily _"__**it is Mrs. Garret and she is the new boss you so you better behave!"**_ Blair then blanches._**Why oh why of all the people her?! **_She thinks unhappily. She shrugs it off and returns to admiring herself.

**Later in the living room.**The first thing Edna notices is Blair and Cindy at each other throats again. She sights. **"**_**Well how would you like me to punch your face Barbie doll."**_ Says Cindy defiantly. "_**Listen boy you will never marry a man. Probably a girl if you are lucky"**_answers Blair in disdain. Edna sees how hurt Cindy is and she decides to take action before any more damage is done. _**"Blair you will apologize to Cindy immediately"**_she says firmly. Blair cannot believe her ears:_**"Me?! Apologize to that dirt of human being?!Never!**__" _she answers defiantly. Edna walks towards her**.**_**" you will do as told! It is about time somebody teaches you how to behave properly**__"_ she says with authority in her voice. Blair is furious: _**"How dare you talk to me like that?! You are not my mother! You are just a housekeeper!"**_Edna responds with a warning _**"lucky for you I am not your mother or you would be sitting over my knee by now**__". _Blair can feel her face become red and she lowers her eyes. Meanwhile Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy, Molly, Natalie and Tootie are grinning. Blair composes herself and exclaims: _**"I will never apologize to Cindy! She just got what she deserves!"**_ Edna walks towards Blair menacingly. Blair backs up a little. The fiery red haired older lady says more firmly **"**_**If you do not apologize immediately you will have to assume the consequences and I mean it, I am in charge now and I can punish you if I have to!**__" _Blair sees all the faces smirking at her and red with humiliation lowers her head and says with a trembling voice "_**I am sorry"**__….._Feeling tears forming into her eyes she runs away hurriedly into the safety of her room, not without hearing the claps of several hands before.

**Alone in her room.**Blair sobs uncontrollably in her bed. She has never met such an infuriating person in her whole life. How dare this housekeeper talk to her like she had any rights? Nobody had ever told her what to do before (not even her own parents had ever grounded her in her 14 years and a half). "_**I hate her so much!"**_ she cries tears running down her face. Never before had she been this humiliated…..

**Meanwhile in the living room****.** Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy, Molly, Natalie and Tootie cannot believe what they just witnessed. "_**Boy I have never seen anyone put Blair in her place before. Mrs. Garret really showed her!**__" _exclaims Nancy with pride**. "**_**Serves her right!**__"_ blurts Cindy happily. **"**_**Yeah, it was about time somebody taught her a lesson!**__"_ answers Sue Ann pleasantly. **"**_**Did anyone notice the look of surprise on Blair s face when Mrs. Garret told her off?**__" _comments Molly. **"**_**Sure did, she was furious!**_**"** say Natalie and Tootie in unison. The bell then just rings and it is time to go back to the classes.

**At the reception desk**. Edna Garret approaches the young receptionist tentatively. She clears her throat. **"**_**Excuse me but how long have you worked here?"**_ The young Brunette looks at her with interest. _**"Are you the new housemother? I wonder how long you will last**_** ", "**_**why? What happened to the last one?"**_ asks Edna with curiosity. The young woman looks around and seeing no one answers "_**Well, I should not be telling you this, but Miss Warner is responsible for it.**__"_ Edna listens with interest. _**"What do you mean?**__" _Whispering now **"**_**Well, it is none of my business but I heard how Miss Warner drove all the housemothers crazy with her bratty snotty attitude. She even had the headmaster believe they had done something bad to her, so that he ended up firing them one by one"**__. _Edna could not believe what she was hearing. **"**_**How old is Miss Warner?**__" _she then asks seriously. The young receptionist looks at Blair s files quickly. **"**_**Miss Warner will be 15 in a couple of months. Why?" "I am just curious but thank you**__." _replies the housemother taking the debutante s files away.

**Later alone in her room**. Edna Garret reads Blair s file with interest. The Warner industry is one of the biggest in the country. David and Monica Warner only have a daughter they call "Princess". _**It figures**_thinks Edna to herself. Attached with the files is an actual photo of the astonishing beautiful teenager and she is actually smiling. The housemother puts the file down and thinks hard. She had to do something to straighten the wild girl who was nothing but trouble.

**The next day in the living room.** **"**_**Roger is taking me to a secret place!"**_exclaims Nancy gushing. _**"So what else is new?!**__" _replies Blair rolling her eyes. **"**_**You are just jealous because Cindy got asked by the best looking guy out Blair!**__"_ blurts Sue Ann in victory. Blair glares at Cindy with envy. It was hard for her to believe the transformation that had taken place over the tomboy and she only had Nancy + Sue Ann to thank for it she thought glumly. Even little Molly, Natalie and Tootie had gotten dates but her! Just when she thought she had every boy at her feet they had started cancelling her one by one. Blair had an idea the girls were behind it, but she would not give them the pleasure to see her defeat.

The bell then rings, and 2 handsome boys walk inside. **"**_**Cindy! Sue Ann!"**_they rush over to their dates. Blair cannot stop her sarcasm. _**"Well isn't that sweet! The prince is taken the peasant to a dance!"**_ She says glancing at Cindy who then in returns replies: "**and **_**the nasty sister gets to stay at home doing the laundry!**__"_ At this moment Edna walks into the living room and greets everyone "_**Well hello boys! Girls have a good time!**__"_ then turning to Blair **"**_**come with me to the kitchen young lady"**__. _Tootie then exclaims "_**There is going to be trouble!**__" _Blair lowers her head and follows the housemother fearing the punishment that awaits her…

**In the kitchen****.** Blair just stands uncomfortably**. **_**"It looks like you take pleasure in insulting your classmates Blair. You leave me with no choice but to ground you. From now on you will work in the kitchen with me every day of the week after classes. There will be no dates and telephone calls until you learn how to behave like a proper young lady your age and not like a 3 year old,**__" _

Edna s voice is full of authority. Blair is almost in tears. _**"But I do not know how to do any kitchen work! I don t even know how to boil an egg!**__" _Edna glares at the girl and answers firmly **"**_**well it is about time you learn how about the facts of life. Sit down and start peeling the onions.**__" _Looking miserably Blair reaches for the knife and is about to cut the onion but hurts her finger instead. _**"Ouch!"**_ she blurts. Edna Garret takes a plaster and walks towards her. Suddenly Blair burst in tears. **"**_**What is it Blair?**__"_ she asks concerned. Still sobbing uncontrollably the young girl answers **"**_**I cannot do anything right. Everyone hates me here. I do not know how to be kind. I blew my chances of becoming anything wordy…**__." _Edna observes the tear faced teenage girl and her heart goes out for her. Blair cannot stop her tears and lowers her head in shame. _**"Please god, make me disappear….**__"_ She prays. Suddenly a very gentle hand lift her chin up and Blair sees kind blue eyes looking at her with intensity. **"**_**Blair, I want you to know that I am your friend"**_Says Edna in a soothing voice. Blair is so touched by the kind red haired housemother that she does not how to react. In her short life nobody had ever said anything this deep to her. She runs out of the kitchen crying, leaving Edna starring after her with great sadness…..

**In the girls rooms.** Blair is lying in her bed sobbing. The tender hearted debutante has never had anyone tell her right from wrong. Her parents had given to her every whim, so that now at almost 15 years old she considered herself a lost was now experiencing remorse "_**I am a very bad person. No wonder everyone hates me. I feel so alone. I have no real friends…**__.."_ She then thought of the new housemother who had taken an interest in her, and how she had been nothing but rude to her from day one. Blair was so ashamed of herself she thought she was going to burst. Just then Nancy walks in, and seeing Blair lying in her bed with her covers asks: "_**Blair, are you sick?**_" No answer. Thinking she is fast asleep Nancy leaves the room quickly and joins the other girls in the living room.

**In the living room**. Edna Garret is sitting in the sofa with some of the girls when she sees Nancy walk in. "_**Hey guys I think Blair is sick!**_**"** she then blurts. The housemother gets concerned _"__**What do you mean by sick Nancy?"**_**, **_**"Did she throw up or what?"**_ asks Natalie curious. **"**_**No but she is lying in bed sleeping"**_**, "**_**What if she just wants to take a nap?"**_ says Tootie innocently. Cindy, Sue Ann and Molly look very interested. **"**_**I think she just wants the attention"**_blurts Cindy meaningfully. Edna thinks to herself. _**Maybe I have been too hard on her. I meant to teach her the values of life but she needs more time.**_ The tender hearted housemother promised herself to go a little easier on Blair. She needs to guide her with nurture. Her biological parents had neglected her all those years and it was up to her now to raise her properly until it was too late. She had a plan. She would speak to the new headmaster about it. "_**Do not worry about Blair girls. She will be fine"**__. _Cindy sneers **"**_**like we care!**__" _ Edna glares at the tomboy. **"**_**You should not enjoy other people s trouble Cindy.**__"_ She then walks away. _**"Well if I did not know better I would say Mrs. Garret does care about Blair**__" _answers Nancy thoughtfully. None of them reply but Molly thinks hard, _**Nancy is right. Mrs. Garret has a weakness for troublemakers**_**…**

**Inside the headmaster s office.** **"**_**What can I do for you Edna?"**_smiles Mr. Bradley. _**"I came here to speak about Blair**__" _answers the housemother. _**"Blair? Oh you mean Miss Warner.**__" _Says the headmaster slightly surprised. He was new here, but he knew from reading her files and hearing the comments, that the pampered debutante was nothing but trouble. He cleared his throat. _**"What would you like to know about her?**__" _Edna continues "_**I know that she is an only child and that her parents are away very often. How long has Blair been at Eastland?**__"_ Mr. Bradley looks at her files again. **"**_**Let see. Miss Warner registered with us in September 1977 aged 12 and a half. She was born on December 31 of the year 1964 so she will turn 15 in three months. Why are you so interested in her anyway?**__" _Edna looks directly into the headmaster s eyes before answering: **"**_**Let's just say that I have a weakness for lost cases."**_From now on, the motherly housekeeper promised herself to keep an eye on the troubled young debutante.

**The next day in class.** Blair is sitting by herself during break when she sees Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy, Molly, Natalie and Tootie approach her. _**Do they always have to stick together?**_she thinks exasperated. Cindy speaks first **"**_**Blair I hear you have been grounded by Mrs. Garret? So tell me, how does it feel like to work in the kitchen like Cinderella for a princess like you?"**_Sue Ann laughs **"**_**Looks like the tables have turned down on you.**__"_ Natalie and Tootie just stand there with smiles on their faces. Only Molly has kind words for Blair **"**_**Guys, just lay off her ok? She does not look very good today"**__. _Blair says nothing. She just wishes the earth would swallow her. _**"What is the matter Blair? Have you lost your tongue?**__" _sneers Nancy. Just then Edna Garret walks in **"**_**Come with me to the kitchen Blair, please.**__"_ The troubled girl follows her defeated. She waits for the ultimatum. _**"Blair please seat. Today you are helping me prepare the diner**__"._ Just then Blair blurts "_**Mrs. Garret I did not do anything. Cindy started it!**__" _The housemother answers gently "_**Blair I am not going to punish you again. I was just trying to help you before you get into more trouble. Anyway you are still grounded so help me with the vegetables**__**". "How long have you worked Mrs. Garret?**_ Blair asks with curiosity reaching for the potatoes,_** "Since I was 6 years old. Back then I used to make breakfast to all the farmers in Appleton."**_Replies the housemother slowly. Blair can feel her face go red with shame. At almost 15 years of age she could barely make her own bed and this kind woman had endured work at the tender age of 6. Edna watches Blair carefully before continuing "_**You know Blair. I was raised in a farm. I was the youngest of 5 children, so I had to grow up very fast. I left home when I was 18 to earn my own money in the city. There I entered as a nanny for a few years until I met my husband.**__ "__**We had 2 sons (who are now adults). I also worked as a nurse while my boys were still growing and my last job was as a housekeeper at the Drummonds. You know the rest." **_Blair is too ashamed to look into the housemother s eyes. Instead she grabs more vegetables and cuts them carefully. They work in harmony for a while until Cindy burst into the kitchen. When she sees Blair cutting vegetables she smirks at her. **"**_**Did you want to ask me something Cindy?**__" _interrupts Edna. **"**_**What? Oh yes! Mrs. Garret you will never believe it but the girls have asked me to go for "Harvard Queen" this fall! Isn't this great?!**__" _exclaims Cindy gushing. Blair cannot contain herself and burst into laughs. "_**What is so funny your majesty?!"**_ Ask Cindy ready to punch the debutante s face. Edna stops her on time. "_**Well Cindy. We are delighted to hear the good news, are we not Blair?**__" _giving her glare. _**"Well of course we are dear Cindy!"**_ Replies Blair sweetly. Cindy gives her a hateful look before leaving the room. Edna then sights deeply. **"**_**Why do you girls have to be at each other's throat all the time?" "We hate each other. That is why!**__"_ answers Blair bitterly. Edna places her hand into the troubled girl s shoulders. "_**Why do you have so much hate in you Blair, when you could love so much?**__" _ Blair does not know how to answer to that question, so she just lowers her head and looks down at the floor uncomfortably. Once again the maternal housemother lifts her chin up and says in a very gently voice._**"Blair I am here for you. You can tell me what is bothering you if you would like to confide in me"**__. _The tender hearted girl is so touched she can feel tears running down her face. Edna wipes her face with a tissue tenderly. That is all it takes for Blair who cries into her housemother arms quietly. _**"Cry all you want honey"**_says Edna holding her while stroking her hair.

Blair has never felt so secure in her life like she was feeling into her housemother s soothing arms. After what it seems like a while Blair composes herself. "_**Thank you for being here for me Mrs. Garret. I will never forget it**__." _She then leaves the kitchen very quickly but before she continues **"**_**I will see you tomorrow after classes!**__" _ Edna Garret watches Blair leave with a smile on her face. Good. She had gained the girl s trust.

**Later in the girl s room.** Blair is very happy today. She has found a friend in the kind red haired housemother. She promises herself to behave from now on. Nancy watches her closely. **"**_**If I did not know any better I would say you are delighted to work in the kitchen. Why?"**_Blair shrugs her shoulder. "_**Well. I never thought it would be so rewarding to cook for other people.**__"_ Nancy cannot believe her ears: a debutante doing maid work? What has Mrs. Garret done to Blair? Make her drink a magic potion? Suddenly the rest of the girls walk in to the room. "_**Hey guys you will never guess what! There is a new girl coming soon"**_they all cry in unison. _**"So? New kids come and go all the time.**__" _Replies Nancy impatiently. _**"Yes, but this one is poor. She is from The Bronx.**__"_ Answers Tootie. _**"Never judge people by their bank account Tootie.**__" _Says Molly wisely. Tootie and Natalie just roll their eyes. Leave it to the freckled haired girl to make such comments. "_**It should matter to you Blair. What do filthy rich people like you think about it?**__" _asks Cindy icily. Blair just shrugs her shoulder but she is very intrigued. She has never seen a poor person in her life.

Sue Ann interrupts, _**"We better do our homework or Mr. Bradley will kill us!"**_They all leave the room, except for Nancy and Blair. They study in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

**January 1****st**** 1980.** 15 year old Blair is ecstasy. Yesterday was her birthday and Mrs. Garret had baked her favourite cake: chocolate to die for, full of richness; her parents had lavished her with tons of presents and her classmates had sung for her happy birthday. She and Cindy had made up. They were never going to be the best of friends, but at least they could be civil to each other. This was the start of a new decade to come: the disco era was gone so now it was time to rock and roll! Still wearing her party dress Blair walks down the stairs when she suddenly hears a loud noise. Right after that, a dark haired boy wearing jeans and a baseball cap burst in. **"**_**Ah, delivery boy is at the back door**__." _She says flashing her best smile. **"**_**Delivery boy?!**__"_ says the new kid who then takes the cap off and staring at her is a girl in pony tails. Blair gasps in shock. _**"Oh I am sorry but I thought you were a boy!"**_ The dark haired girl stands in front of Blair menacingly. _"__**I'll teach you not to call me a boy Barbie girl**__." _Just then Edna Garret comes out of the kitchen and observes the scene with curiosity. **"**_**Well at least I am not wearing last year jeans grease monkey!**__" _Answers Blair snobbishly. The dark haired girl is about to hit her when they hear a stern voice "_**Have I not taught you not to judge people upon appearances in the few months I have been here Blair?**__" _The debutante lowers her head and replies _**"I am sorry Mrs. Garret.**_**"** The dark haired girl stares amazed. Never for a moment did she think anyone would be able to humble this pampered princess, but apparently this red haired older lady held a strong influence over her. Edna Garret walks closely to the new girl.

"_**My name is Edna Garret but all the girls here call me Mrs. Garret. Welcome to Eastland!"**_** "**_**Hi I am Jo. Can I call you Mrs. G? I like to keep people s name short.**__ "_Answers the dark haired girl. The housemother takes an immediate like on this tomboy and decides she would make a good friend to the blond debutante. She had seen Blair grown very quickly in the last few months she had been here, but the pampered blond still needed more exposure to the real world and she felt sure that Jo was that person. Blair did not have any real friends and Edna could see that Jo was a very honest person who could be a good influence to her. Blair is also fascinated by the tough new girl. She has never met anyone from The Bronx and with such confident demeanour. She, on the other hand had always tried to make people believe she was over confident but it was only an act.

The bell rings and Jo sees all sorts of girls descend the stairs. Most of them walk in pairs. A black little girl and a chubby one stop in front of her. **"**_**Hi. My name is Tootie and this is my best friend Natalie**__." _Jo shakes hands with them. _**"Jo Polniaczek.**__" _Next come Sue Ann with Cindy. _**"Welcome to Eastland**__!" _a tall dark haired girl suddenly exclaims "_**Hey guys let s check our new rota for 1980!**__" _a red haired little girl with freckles goes to her and then says **"**_**Nancy the rota is different this year". "How?**__" _asks the tall dark haired.

"_**Well it looks like to me that you will not be rooming with Blair anymore, unless your last name happens to be Polniaczek.**__"_ On hearing her name Jo freezes. Not in this life was she ever going to room with this pampered Barbie doll. Over her dead body! Blair on the other hand was in ecstasy. She was thrilled to finally be rid of Nancy. She had never liked the boring girl who did nothing but talk about her dull boyfriend Roger. With Jo she was sure to get some entertainment**. **_**"There has to be some mistake here. Who is responsible for the rotas here anyway?"**_ asks Jo anxious. _**"I am**__."_ Replies Edna Garret to everyone s surprise. _**"But why Mrs. G?**__"_ asks Jo again. The dynamic red haired approaches Jo and answers calmly. _**"Because I believe that you and Blair will make great friends. She needs somebody like you in her life**__."_ The tender hearted debutante feels her heart grow warm at Mrs. Garret s wise and warm words. She loved the housemother very greatly. She had, from the first moment she set her eyes on the fiery red haired lady. Something about this intense person had made her feel at home straight away. Of course she had not known how to react to her feelings, so she had behaved the only way she knew: like a spoiled, pampered brat. Edna Garret had immediately seen through her though. She had spent her energy and time teaching her the real values of life and Blair had tried to absorb as much as she could. She owned this great lady who had been more of a mother to her than Monica Warner. Edna leaves the 2 girls alone to start on the menu.

"_**How come you don t have a best friend like the rest of the girls?"**_ Ask Jo curious. _**"I don t have friends, except for Mrs. Garret**__." _Says Blair sadly and Jo can hear the pain in her voice. _**"Yeah, Mrs. G seems alright for a housemother"**__, _Says Jo. **"**_**Look. I am sorry about insulting your fashion early on,**__" _apologizes Blair. **"**_**I apologize too.**__"_

**Later in the girls room.** Blair and Jo start unpacking their belongings when they hear giggles just outside their door. Natalie and Tootie walk in without knocking. _**"So what do you guys do around here for boys?**__"_ blurts Jo. _**"Just on time for the juicy topic Tootie!**__" _yells Natalie excited. Ignoring them Blair replies **"**_**don't worry I can fix you with someone your own type"**__. _Jo stands right in front of her with her arms folded. "_**And what is that supposed to mean princes Diane?**__" _ Natalie and Tootie are fascinated by the poor delinquent and the rich debutante interaction. Blair rectifies "_**I meant someone poor like you. I am rich so I date money. You are poor so you date average people"**__._ Jo face turns red with fury and she lunges at the rich debutante. _**"Listen Farrah for your information guys don t date angels in gold like you!"**_ Blair continues**.**_**" Well, lucky for you I happen to date the best looking guy in town. I am sure he can introduce you to someone.**__" _Jo then takes something out of her pocket. _**"What is that?**__" _asks Blair with great interest. "_**Oh it is just a fake ID so we can check out the bars in town.**__"_ Says Jo nonchalantly. Natalie and Tootie gape at them. _**"You are crazy! What if we get caught?"**_says Blair worried. _**"We will not, so stop being a wimp princess**__."_ Replies Jo. Suddenly the door opens and Edna Garret walks in. "_**Are you girls ok?"**_ she asks and immediately notices Blair guilty look on her face.

She knows something is wrong but she does not want to pressure her. Blair on the other hand can feel Mrs. Garret s glare at her and trembles inside. She hates deceiving her beloved housemother who has done so much for her. "_**Hello Mrs. G. We were just talking about double dating"**__. _Answers Jo mischievously. EdnastilllookingatBlairsays** "**_**great so you have decided to room and become good friends after all!"**_ "_**You bet!**__"_ answer Tootie and Natalie in unison. Sometimes Blair wondered if the 2 of them were separated at birth or what. The 4 girls run downstairs leaving Edna stare after them bemused. She was glad to see her Blair finally make friends. She could not imagine what it was like, growing up without brothers and sisters and she knew how much Blair had been deprived from a real family.

**Later at night in front of a bar.** Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie are standing in front of a sleazy bar. _**"We cannot go inside Jo. We are barely 15 years old + Nat & Tootie are 11 & 12. You have to be at least 18 to go by"**__, _says Blair trying to talk some sense into Jo. **"**_**For your information I am 14 and a half but both of us could past for 18 with some make up."**_ Answers Jo. "_**What about Tootie & Nat?" "They will wait for us outside.**__" _They open the door and amazingly enough nobody stops them. Sitting at the bar is a young good looking guy and Blair approaches him smiling. **"**_**Hello handsome. What is your name?" "You must be into beauty college right? You are wearing so much make up. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen blondie!"**_blurts the young man seductively. He says to Jo. "_**And you must be into law I believe. You look tough but could make a gorgeous lawyer baby.**__"_ The tough brunette glares at him before answering "_**Don't try any funny moves on me loser. I don t like sleazes.**__" _The handsome young man blushes but continues to flirt with Blair.

**Meanwhile in the housemother room.** Edna is reading a book when suddenly Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly burst in. **"**_**Hello girls. What is the matter?**__"_ asks the housemother. _**"Mrs. Garret you will not believe it but Blair, Nat & Tootie have run away with the new girl!"**_blurts Nancy in panic. _**"What? Are you certain about this Nancy?**__"_ asks Edna now worried. Molly then clears her throat. _**"I overheard them about sneaking into some bar"**__. _Edna is really furious now. **"**_**I will not tolerate nonsense. I will drive into town immediately and will bring them back!"**_ The fiery red haired housemother runs down the stairs and outside. She jumps into her car and drives fast…..

**A while later**. Edna Garret is still driving, when suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she sees a white and black girl standing outside a sleazy bar. She stops the car in a hurry and run towards them._**"Natalie and Tootie!**__"_ screams the angry housemother. _**"We are in trouble!**__" _exclaims Tootie. _**"Make it double!**__" _answers Natalie. _**"Where are Blair and Jo?**__" _asks Edna concerned. Just then she hears familiar voices coming from inside. _**"For you information I am a Warner. Take your hands off me or I will sue you!"**_screams Blair.

The maternal housemother walks inside the bar immediately and yells. "_**If you don t take your hands off one of my girls I will take action!**__" _Blair and Jo scream in unison **"**_**Mrs. Garret! What are you doing here?" "Get into the car immediately girls. I will deal with you later.**__"_ Says Edna sternly. The young man takes something out of his pockets and speaks up **"**_**Police! You have the right to remain silent. We are taking you and those under aged girls with us…."**_

**At the police station.** The 4 girls are standing looking down at the floor while their furious housemother paces. Finally she exclaims **"**_**How could you girls be so stupid to steal a van and pretend to be 18 years old?! You are the oldest one Blair, so you should know better. I am very disappointed in you young lady.**__"_ Blair then burst into tears "_**I am very sorry Mrs. Garret**__." _Jo decides to interrupt "_**Don t blame Blair Mrs. G, please. It is my fault. I am the one who talked them into following me". "Don't try to take the blame off Blair Jo. You are new here. Blair is not and she should be more mature and set the example for the younger girls**__." _Just then 2 officers walk into the room. _**"Are you Edna Garret?" "Yes, officer?**__"_ answers the fiery red haired lady. **"**_**We will release the girls into one condition. You will be in charge of them until they learn how to stay out of trouble.**__" _ Edna nods. "_**Very well sir. I am like a mother to them anyway.**__" _Satisfied the 2 officers make her sign papers and leave. The fiery housemother turns to face the girls. **"**_**You have heard girls. From now on there will be discipline. You are grounded for 6 months. As part of your punishment the 4 of you will be working into the kitchen with me until the school year is over and there will be no dating either. Is that clear?**__" _She says looking directly at Blair. "_**Yes mam'!**__" _exclaim the girls in unison**.**_** "Good. Get into the car now**__." _ Says Edna very calmly. The girls rush quickly in the direction of the car, followed closely by Mrs. Garret.

**Inside the Eastland cafeteria**. Edna Garret and the 4 girls are sitting at a table. _**"Of course there will be other changes too. For instance the 4 of you will have to share a room, meaning the privilege of having just a roommate is over."**_ Jo blurts defiantly. **"**_**There is no way I am sharing a room with 2 babies!"**_Edna glares at her. **"**_**For your misfortune you will have to young lady.**__**You think you can come in here and change the rules?**__**I do not think so."**_**Just then Blair exclaims "**_**But I have never had the advantage of sharing a room with more than one person.**__**After all, I am a Warner and I am used to some special privilege….."**_ It takes only a severe glance from Edna Garret to shut up the pampered debutante who lowers her head. Tootie and Natalie are ecstasy though. They have never shared a room with older girls._**"Well I am sure it will be fun!"**_says Natalie cheekily. **"**_**Sure! We can learn a lot from older girls!**__" _says Tootie very excited. Jo and Blair look at each other and roll their eyes.

They all follow Mrs. Garret to their new room. _**"Is this supposed to be some joke?**__**Where are the beds?**__"_ asks Jo worried. Edna grins at her "_**I forgot to mention that you will be sleeping into camping bags tonight. Tomorrow we will move your beds here. Goodnight!"**_

**In the girl s new room**. Blair suddenly burst into tears. Natalie has been observing the pampered debutante a lot lately and she had come to the conclusion that she had misjudged Blair. Over the 2 years she had known her, she had disliked her very much (partly because Blair has always been nasty to Cindy, who was Natalie s second best friend) and partly because the beautiful blond was full of herself. But seeing her vulnerable side, her heart went out for her. Suddenly Natalie walks towards Blair and takes her hand. **"**_**Blair I am very sorry for not having being a good friend to you all those years. I want you to know that I am here for you now and so it Tootie**__." _The little black girl takes Blair s hands too saying, **"**_**Forgive me Blair for having hated you too, but you were so nasty to everyone I could not bring myself to like you. Watching you closely though, you are not so bad!**__" _The 3 of them do a group hug. Jo observes the scene growling. She has never been fond of mushing. Blair then dries her tears and says **"**_**I apologize to all of you for having being such a pain!"**_ The tough new girl replies exasperated **"**_**I hate to interrupt this sentimental scene but can we make a move here?**__" _ The 4 girls finish unpacking their belongings. A little while later they fall asleep in their camping bags.

**Meanwhile in Mrs. Garret room.** Edna is thinking hard. She was going to have to get used to her new life. It had been a long time since she had been a mother. Her 2 sons were 28 and 31 years old now, and she was almost 52. She had always longed for a girl and she knew, from day one that Blair was meant to be the daughter she never had, but never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have 4! Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie were as different as day and night and she knew she had a tough road ahead of her. She sights and finally decides to go to bed. Tomorrow would be another day, so maybe things would become clearer…

**The next day in the cafeteria.** Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly approach the 4 troublemakers. _**"Looks like your life as a princess is over Blair.**__" _The voice belongs to Nancy. **"**_**I guess there will be no more boys for you in your life, so how about if you join a convent?"**_asks Sue Ann innocently. Cindy and Molly burst into laughs. The blond debutante stands in front of them ready to punch their faces when Jo interrupts. **"**_**Let me handle this princess.**__**Where I come from we beat the hell out of them!"**_ Just then a stern voice they all recognize so well "_**Jo Polniaczek**__! __**Come with me immediately!**__**I will show you some manners!"**__**"There is going to be trouble!"**_ say in unison Natalie and Tootie. The tough brunette joins their housemother. **"**_**More like our prison ward now!"**_ She thinks to herself.

"_**Jo Polzianeck! Is this how a young lady behaves?**__"_ asks Edna Garret giving her a stern look. **"**_**But Mrs. G, those girls were bugging Blair! They are such snobs I could punch their faces!"**_exclaims the brunette defiantly. The maternal housemother puts her arms around the girl s shoulder and says _**"Blair is a lot tougher than you would think. But I am happy to know how concerned you are about her welfare."**_Jo looks onto her housemother s eyes before responding, **"**_**You really care about her, Mrs. G, don t you?" **_** "**_**More than you can imagine Jo. When I 1**__**st**__** came to Eastland Blair was like a wild child with no manners and so needy for love. She was rude to me at the beginning but that was just an act. Underneath her snobbish appearance Blair hides a very tender heart. I love her very much and for me she is the daughter I never had.**__" _Says Edna tenderly. "_**Blair loves you too Mrs. G.I can tell. And you are right about the princess: she is definitely more than meets the eyes."**_Says Jo humorously. They laugh heartily and walk arm in arm towards the rest of the girls. Jo then puts her apron and joins Blair, Natalie and Tootie.

**Spring 1980.**It is Natalie s 13th birthday and the chubby girl is thrilled. She was a teenager now, finally! Mrs. Garret, Blair, Jo and Tootie walk toward her singing "_**Happy birthday to Natalie!**__" _ Each one of them had a present for her. From Mrs. G she got a fantastic lemon cake; Blair gave her an expensive golden necklace; Jo gave her a music watch and finally her best friend Tootie gave her the best gift of them all: a diary. Natalie s biggest ambition was to become a writer. Only Tootie had known her biggest desire, of course. In the few months they had spent grounded, the 4 of them had become tighter than ever, and Mrs. Garret was now considered the girl s new mother. Every time one of them did something bad, the headmaster would go straight to the housemother, so that she could have a word with them. Natalie approaches the young debutante tentatively. **"**_**So Blair, now that I am a teenager maybe you can introduce me to some older men?"**_ The beautiful blond girl looks at Natalie surprised before responding. **"**_**But Nat, you are still very young. Wait a few more years and your time will come." **_**" **_**Boys are a waste of time Nat**__." _says the tough brunette. "_**How would you know Jo? You have never dated one, but Blair has and lots.**__" _ Says the chubby teenager hurt. _**"But Nat, you don t need boys when you have me.**__" _Says Tootie feeling left out. _**"Tootie you are almost 12 years old so you should know by now that when you hit your teens you have desires."**_Answers Natalie impatiently.

Tootie feels rejected and wishes she could be as old as the girls. **"**_**Just because I am a year younger than you does not give you the right to look down on me!"**_ She storms out of the room.

**Meanwhile in Mrs. Garret s room**. Tootie walks tentatively towards her guardian. **"**_**Mrs. Garret. The girls treat me like a baby just because I am the youngest and that is not fair!**__" _she whines. Edna puts her arms around the wiping little black girl. **"**_**I know it is not fair Tootie but things change when you reach your teens. You are 11 years old and your best friend turned 13 today." "But I will be 12 in August, does that not mean anything?"**_whines Tootie. The housemother sighs. "_**You are still underdeveloped darling, but next year you will blossom, trust me. Your time will come too.**__"_

**Later in the cafeteria.**Edna Garret walks towards her 4 troublemakers. **"**_**Girls, I have a surprise for you. Since it is Natalie s 13**__**th**__** birthday today I have decided to stop your punishment. You have worked very hard those past few months so I think it is only fair for you to get back to your activities, such as dating, meet friends etc.**__" _ Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie cannot believe their ears. **"**_**Are you saying we are free now?"**_asks Natalie happily. Edna nods. The girls run towards her for a group hug.

**Later that night in the girls room**. Blair is admiring herself in the mirror. Jo rolls her eyes exasperated. _**"Would you stop it princess? You might break the mirror." " Hee hee hee! You are so funny Jo!**_" Natalie is laughing hard now. The blond debutante gives them a disdainful look and replies. **"**_**You are all jealous because you cannot get a decent date like me." "Jealous of losers like your new guy?**__"_ blurts the tough brunette. _**"Oh please, why don't you just introduce me to a beau too.**__" _Whines Tootie. Blair places her arms into the little girl s shoulder. "_**Slow down Tootie. Your time will come." "Blair, why are you talking like Mrs. Garret?**__" _asks Tootie. The debutante just smiles. **"**_**She must be brushing up on me, I guess.**__" _Jo is concerned. "_**Just be careful princess. I hear this guy has got a bad reputation." "Like you?"**_ Laughs Blair. The tough girl stands in front of her ready to punch her. **"**_**Don't push it princess if you do not want to her up with a black eye**__." _Natalie and Tootie take Jo by the arm. **"**_**Blair is only kidding Jo, right Tootie?**__" _says Natalie. "_**Right, Na**__t." _answers the little girl. The beautiful debutante shrugs them off. _**"Well, I am off now .Goodbye!"**_

**Around midnight .** Edna Garret is reading a book when she hears a noise coming from downstairs. Thinking it might be an intruder she takes a bat and walks slowly down the stairs. Suddenly she hears someone cry softly. She turns on the lights and gasps. Blair is standing with her clothes all ripped off. _**"What happened to you Blair?**__" _says Edna taken the weeping girl in her arms. Blair just cries silently. The maternal housemother strokes her hair while murmuring into her ears. **"**_**Sh. It is alright to cry baby**__." _She then lifts the girl s chin up to look into her eyes. **"**_**Oh Mrs. Garret I feel so dirty now**__." _Blair sobs uncontrollably. The guardian s heart stops beating. Who did this to her girl? Somebody was going to pay very dearly for causing the tender hearted girl so much pain. She hugs Blair very tightly.

"_**Honey you have to tell me who did this to you and what exactly happened.**__" _The tearful girl puts her head in Edna s chest and answers. **"**_**I cannot. I am too ashamed for words.**__" _ The fiery red haired woman holds Blair s face while speaking **"**_**Darling, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are very precious to me and if that boy forced himself into you I will make him pay.**__" _The tender hearted blonde lays her head into her guardian s chest and continues to cry. They hear someone descend the stairs and Jo walks in. When she sees their guardian holding Blair like a baby she blurts. "_**What is wrong with her Mrs. G?**__" _ Edna slowly turns her face towards the tomboy and answers. **"**_**Blair s date did something to her. We have to find Mr. Bradley and tell him everything immediately.**__"_

Jo feels her face go red from anger and explodes "_**did Chad touch her? Wait until I get my hands on him the bastard!"**_ Her guardian warns her. **"**_**Watch your language young lady. I will not tolerate brutality here.**__" _The tough brunette is furious: "_**But Mrs. G what if he raped her?"**_ Edna lifts Blair s face to look into her eyes. "_**Did Chad hurt you baby?**__" _The blond girl cries softly before answering: **"**_**Lucky for me**_** I **_**escaped before anything happened but he did try to force himself into me.**__" _Jo storms: **"**_**That s it. I am going after him to break his neck!**__" _Edna holds the girl back firmly. **"**_**You are not going anywhere young one. You just take Blair and put her in bed for me ok?**__" _ The tough brunette relents. "_**You are the boss Mrs. G**__." _The maternal housemother lifts Jo s face and plants a kiss on her cheek. **"**_**That's my girl! Now go upstairs with Blair.**__"_

**Early the next day in the headmaster s office.** Edna tells Mr. Bradley the whole story. **"**_**Well it should not come to you as a surprise Edna. We all know that Miss Warner is a tease.**__" _The fiery lady explodes **"**_**That is the most insensitive remark I have ever heard Mr. Bradley. We are talking about one of my girls here.**__" _The headmaster smiles politely. **"**_**Edna, everyone knows how you have taken a particular interest in the Warner heiress but you are not her mother.**__" _ The housemother is furious "_**Mr. Bradley. Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie are the daughters I never had, and besides I am much more of a mother to Blair than her biological one. Blair loves me and trusts me blindly.**__"_ The young headmaster nods. **"**_**We all know how much you love Miss Warner and I would not be surprised if you decided to adopt her, but that is not the point. Monica and David Warner will take care of their daughter. Case closed**__." _ Edna goes ballistic. "_**Just tell me, Mr. Bradley: where were her parents the last 7 months I have been here? Who took care of Blair when she needed guidance and support?"**_ The headmaster dismisses her. "_**I will put an appeal on Chad but Miss Warner will have to face house arrest for a while. Is that clear?**__" _ The housemother nods. **"**_**Very well Mr. Bradley. Thank you."**_

**Later at night in the girls dormitory.** Edna Garret enters the girl s room without knocking. Blair is reading a book, Jo is doing homework, Natalie is writing on her new diary and Tootie is listening music on her Walkman. The guardian walks towards the young debutante. **"**_**How do you feel today honey?**__" _Blair smiles tenderly at her confidante**. "**_**Much better thanks to you. Thank you Mrs. Garret**__." _Edna turns serious "_**You do realize that I am going to have to ground you Blair but it is for your own good.**__" _The blond girl lowers her head. "_**I understand.**__" _The maternal woman lifts the young girl s face. **"**_**I only want what is best for my girls."**_Jo looks uncomfortable at the mushy scene in front of her and rolls her eyes. Blair might be a spoiled princess but she has a soft heart. Her princess was a brat with a golden heart. Tootie and Natalie also watch the interaction between their guardian and the pampered debutante. They do not feel jealous. They know the 2 of them share a closer bond and that Blair needs Mrs. Garret far more than any of them. Edna Garret kisses each of her girls on the cheek before wishing them a good night sleep.

**Summer 1980.** It is Tootie s 12th birthday and she is thrilled. She may not be a teenager yet, but at least she was not a little girl anymore. Her 3 best friends and her guardian have made her day very special. Mrs. Garret has baked a banana cake for her, Blair bought her a perfume, Jo gave her a dictionary and Natalie her very best friend has brought her the very late of Michael Jackson vinyl. Jo had turned 15 last month (right after Natalie s birthday) Not wanting to make a big fuss about it, the tomboy had decided to spend it at her old neighbourhood. Tootie on the other hand had invited most of her friends and was planning to have DJ organize a small disco in her honour. _**"So you are a big girl now Tootie!**__"_ says Blair embracing the birthday girl. **"**_**Does that mean you are going to introduce me to older man like you were supposed to with Nat?**__" _asks Tootie innocently. "_**Tootie Tootie Tootie. You have not developed yet. Enjoy your childhood while you can**__."_ Answers Blair**. "**_**The princess is right kid. What is the rush?"**_Jo says. Natalie puts her arms on her best friend s shoulder. **"**_**Stick with me and I will introduce you to handsome boys!"**_

**In the early evening at the Eastland disco.** Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly walk towards Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie. **"**_**Happy birthday Tootie!**__" _exclaims Nancy. "_**So how does it feel like being 12?**__" _asks Sue Ann. **"**_**12 years old looks good on you Tootie.**_"The voice belongs to Cindy. _**Do they always have to be so bitchy?**_ Blair interacts. **"**_**Since when have all of you become so nosy?**__" _Molly becomes defensive. "_**We didn't mean anything Blair.**__" _The debutante mumbles. **"**_**I'll bet**__." _Natalie and Jo take Tootie by the arm and off they go to the dance floor. **"**_**Since when have you become Tootie s nanny Blair?**__**Did you know that Natalie & Tootie hated you before Jo arrived?**__**They told me how they would not be caught dead going near a prissy bitch like you!"**_ Says Cindy with scornfully. Blair blanches before answering. "_**I already know that Cindy. The question is, why do you still hate me so much? I know I have been horrible in the past but I am not the same person I was before Mrs. Garret arrived**__." _Cindy says scornfully. **"**_**Mrs. Garret used to hate you too Blair. Remember how she was on my side when you punched me? You got punished and not me."**_ The tender hearted blond is almost in tears. "_**What have you done to her Cindy?"**_ interrupts Jo suddenly joining Blair s side. "_**That's just between Blair and me Jo, so back off.**__" _ Bursts Cindy. **"**_**There are no secrets between the princess and me.**__"_ The tough brunette puts her arms on the debutante s shoulders. She feels Blair trembling. "_**Blair what is wrong?**__" _The blond girl is pale. "_**Cindy just told me how Mrs. Garret used to hate me."**_Jo makes a human effort to control her temper and gives Cindy a dead glare. **"**_**Mrs. G loves you Blair. She told me so. Cindy is just jealous of the unique relationship you share with our guardian.**__"_ The tender hearted blond looks into Jo s eyes searching for the truth. **"**_**Are you telling me the truth Joe?**__" _The tomboy smiles at her. **"**_**I think Mrs. G would adopt you if she could. You are the daughter she never had Blair.**__" _ The blond girl hugs Jo. **"**_**Thank you Joe. You are one true friend.**__" _ Jo is surprised by the tender gesture. "_**You are welcome I guess."**_They walk arm to arm towards the dance floor.

**January 2d 1981****.** 16 year old Blair Warner opens the main Eastland door. "_**Hi everyone I am back! Happy new year and happy birthday to me I guess!**__" _ Edna Garret comes out of the kitchen smiling: "_**Happy 16 darling and happy 1981!**__" _ They hug. A moment later Jo, Natalie and Tootie run down the stairs excited: **"**_**Is the princess back yet?**__" _ The voice belongs to Jo. "_**I am here grease monkey! Did you miss me?"**_ The tomboy just grins at the debutante. **"**_**Happy birthday Blair and happy to see you!"**_exclaim Natalie and Tootie in unison. "_**Girls, I have backed a cake in Blair s honour so come into the kitchen and let s celebrate!"**_ They hear their guardian say. **"**_**Great! I am starved!"**_and Jo runs into the kitchen.

**Later into the girl s room****.** Blair starts unpacking all her suitcases. She had been gone for almost 2 weeks and she was glad the holiday seasons were over. She liked spending time with her parents but she had missed her friends so much. Her Eastland family had become so important to her she could not imagine life without them….. She smiled tenderly at Natalie and Tootie who were now the little sisters she never had. As for Jo, she was like her soul mate. Never in a million years did she think the tough girl would get to like her. _**We are complete opposite but we complement each other**__. _Jo caught her staring at her with a puppy look on her face. **"**_**What is with the goofy expression on your face princess?**__" _Blair blushes lightly and finishes unpacking. Suddenly a bottle of champagne falls out of the debutante s suitcase. **"**_**Is that booze?**__" _asks Natalie jumping next to Blair. **"**_**Blair you know we are not allowed to have alcohol in the dorms**__" _answers Tootie for her. "_**So what are you going to do? Run to Mrs. G like a baby?**__" _says Jo. "_**I am not a baby! I am 12 years old!"**_whines the black girl. _**"Guys I have an idea. How about we have a pyjama party?"**_ says the pretty debutante. **"**_**I love parties!**__" _Says Tootie excited. **"**_**Sorry Tootie but only teenagers are invited, not little girls like you**__." _The voice belongs to Blair. "_**If you do not invite me I will tell Mrs. Garret on you!**__"_ screams Tootie hurt. **"**_**Tootie be a good kid, will you?**__"_ Natalie takes her by the arm. "_**If you tell Mrs. G on us I will punch your face so hard you wish you were not**__**born**__!" _threatens the tough brunette: " **"**_**No reason to get violent Jo, ok?**__" _The blond debutante takes her arm. "_**You whisper a word I will make sure you wear diapers again!"**_Jo is furious with the black girl. _**"Ok, I will not say a word**__." _Tootie is now in tears. Just then Mrs. Garret walks in. **"**_**Girls, I need you in the kitchen.**__" _They all follow the guardian except for the black little girl who eyes the bottle of champagne. She takes a sip of it, decides she likes the taste and slowly drinks the content of the bottle.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen.** Blair, Jo and Natalie are preparing lunches when they hear Tootie singing at the top of her lungs. They leave everything and run back the stairs and into their room. Lying on the floor with an empty bottle is the black little girl. "_**Hi guys! Surprised?**__" _Blair is very worried. **"**_**Tootie, please do not tell me you drank my whole bottle of champagne?**__" _ Tootie grins at her**. "**_**Yes! And it was very tasty!**__" _ Natalie trembles. Jo just stands uncomfortable and Blair is terrified.

As if on cue, they hear the housemother calling after them. **"**_**Girls, the work is not done yet!**__" _Edna Garret walks inside the girl s room and when she sees the spectacle that awaits her, she screams. "_**What is the matter with Tootie?!"**_Natalie tries to joke. **"**_**She fainted?**__" _The fiery lady glares at the 2 older girls. **"**_**Blair and Jo, I want an explanation**__." _Blair is too petrified to speak so Jo blurts. **"**_**Tootie is not feeling too well Mrs. G. That is all**__." _Edna looks directly into the debutante s eyes. **"**_**Now tell me the truth Blair.**__"_ The blonde girl answers calmly. **"**_**Tootie is drunk Mrs. Garret.**__"_ The guardian is livid. **"**_**What do you mean drunk?! Whose bottle is that anyway? You girls know alcohol is prohibited at Eastland.**__" _Natalie then says. **"**_**Blair only wanted to share her souvenirs with us.**__" _The look the debutante receives from her guardian is a deadly one. "_**You brought this bottle of champagne with you Blair?! Have you lost your mind?!Are you 16 or 6? How could you be so irresponsible?! Your job is to look after your younger friends and not to get them into trouble! I have never been more disappointed in you. I do not want to see you for a while.**__" _Edna grabs Tootie and takes her to the bathroom to help her out. _**"Hey Mrs. G is not all of Blair s fault. Nat and I are to blame too.**__" _Jo follows them into the bathroom. **"**_**Forgive me for getting you the blame with Mrs. Garret**__." _Natalie voice is full of remorse. **"**_**It does not matter Natalie. I have just lost the best friend I ever had….**__"_ Her guardian s words are cutting through the debutante s heart like a knife: **I do not want to see you for a while…**_**"I am so sorry princess**__."_ Jo comes out of the bathroom and takes Blair in her arms. "_**I have never felt so miserable in my whole life Joe….**__"_ The tender hearted blonde cries into the brunette s arms. **"**_**It is ok baby…**__.."_ Natalie is so touched by the tender scene. Her 2 older friends are normally at each other's throat. She joins them for a hug group.

**Hours later when everyone is asleep.** Blair cannot fall asleep. She is devastated by Edna s rejection towards her. She had lost her best friend and confidante and she was not sure she would ever be able to recover. Her heart aches and she cries softly. _**"How can I ever face her again? What will become of my life now?**__"_ Blair relieves the moment they 1st met. How intrigued she had been by the fiery lady and how she had tried to defy her. The new housemother had managed to put the pampered blonde in her place though. After that, they broke the ice and had become the best of confidantes. Tears are falling down Blair s face and she sniffs**.**_**" Do not cry princess.**__"_ Jo s voice is barely audible. "_**She hates me now Joe."**_ Blair is crying hard now. _"__**Ss. Go back to sleep**__." _Natalie is wide awake to. She feels so remorseful about the situation. She should have known that the pampered debutante could not take any kind of rejection. Especially not coming from their housemother she loved to bits. Tootie was fast asleep. She had been sick all night. Now she was snoring like a bull. Natalie sights and closes her eyes. Soon afterwards everyone is sound asleep.

**In the housemother room****.** Edna is wide awake too. She can still see the debutante s face in her head. How remorseful she had looked. Blair had not even tried to defend herself. She just stood with her head bend down, while she had lectured her severely. She sights. She could not hide the fact that one of her girls had deceived her deeply. She had trusted Blair to act more maturely but the pampered debutante had gone back to her wild days. _**"Why did I spend so much energy and effort on my girl if she does not listen to any of my advices?"**_ The fiery lady is too angry to forgive her. Instead she decides to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day.

**A week later.**The girls are busy with exams and homework. Things have almost gone back to normal, except for Blair and Edna. Her guardian was still giving her the cold shoulder and the blonde girl had lost her appetite. Jo decides she would talk to their housemother later this afternoon. She could not stand to look at Blair's unhappy face any longer: The tender hearted girl looked lost, she had even stopped going on dates. The tough brunette knew if she kept this on she would make herself sick.

**In Edna s bedroom a few hours later.**** J**o knocks on her guardian s door. _**" What is bothering you Jo?"**_The brunette walks towards Edna. "_**Can I talk to you about Blair Mrs .G?**__"_ The fiery lady becomes impatient. **"**_**I do not have time now Jo. I have to cook diner for 100 people tonight**__." _The tomboy explodes. **"**_**Since when do you not have time for one of your girls Mrs. G? Blair is devastated! She won't eat. She won't go out. All she does is study now.**__" _Edna is exasperated. **"**_**Well at least studying will keep her out of trouble. I am sorry Jo but I am very busy now."**_The tough brunette glares at her guardian and leaves her room exasperated.

**Early that night in the girl s room.**_**"Hey Blair, how about we all go to the movies?**__" _The blonde girl shakes her head. "_**Thank you for the invitation Jo but I would rather go for a walk. I need some fresh air.**__"_ Jo is concerned. **"**_**Alone? Let me go with you, please?"**_ Blair shakes her head again. **"**_**I need to be alone Jo, please?**__" _Jo nods. "_**Alright princess but do not stay out too long or the wolves might get you.**__"_ The debutante rolls her eyes and leaves.

**Outside near Eastland school for girls.**Blair walks, enjoying the fresh air at night. She remembers very vividly her early years at Eastland. How she had transformed from a pampered brat into a decent young lady thanks to her housemother. Tears are forming into her eyes. Suddenly she hears someone laughing. She shrieks when she realizes who the intruder is…..

**Around midnight.** Jo, Natalie and Tootie return from the cinema. _**"Where is Blair?"**_ Asks Edna Garret surprised. **"**_**Are you saying she has not returned back from her walk yet?**__" _Jo begins to panic. _**"But i thought she went to the cinema with the 3 of you.**__" _Answers Edna "_**No, Mrs. G. Blair is still too devastated to go anywhere. She wants to be left alone.**__" _Jo s voice cut through Edna s heart like a warning. "_**Oh god if something bad happens to that child it will be my fault.**__"_ The remorseful red haired lady is now in tears**." **_**Let's go out and search for her. I have a bad feeling.**__"_ Jo is out of the door in seconds, followed by the 2 younger girls and their housemother.

**Meanwhile not far way.****"**_**Chad, stop it. I mean it!**__" _Blair panics. _**"I only need a kiss baby."**_The young man stumbles towards the blond girl. **"**_**Chad you are drunk! Let me go. Do not touch me!**__"_ Blair screams. "_**Don't you dare touch my girl or you will have to face the consequences!"**_The tender hearted girl has never been so happy to hear the voice of her beloved housemother. "_**Mrs. Garrett?**__" _Blair is relieved. _"__**What is your problem old lady? I have got a gun in my pocket and I will put a trigger on you if you do not disappear!**__" _Chad takes a gun out of his jacket. _**"Over my dead body!**__"_ yells the blond girl and she places herself in front of her guardian._**"Blair, please!**__" _Yells Edna but it is too late. Chad pulls the trigger and the blond girl falls down the floor. _"__**What have you done with my baby you bastard!"**_screams Edna like a lioness in agony. **"**_**Blair, please open your eyes**__." _ The tender hearted lady takes the blond girl s head into her hands tenderly. **"**_**I am here baby. I will always be here for you.**__" _she kisses and crawl her into her arms. Meanwhile they hear the police sirens into the night. After witnessing the scene, Jo, Natalie and Tootie had gone for help and come back with the paramedics. The police had immediately handcuffed Chad and taken him into custody. Edna Garret is still holding Blair and joins her inside the paramedics van, never leaving her

**At the hospital.**The paramedics rush Blair with Edna into the emergency room. The doctor and nurses look at the fiery lady. "_**Are you the girl s mother?**__" _Edna answers without thinking. **"**_**Yes, I am. Please do not let my little girl die."**_ They nod at her**. "**_**Please wait outside Madam**__." _ The maternal woman cannot let go of Blair. _**"Please, let me stay with her? She needs me."**_ The nurses smile. "_**You can talk to her. People in comma can sometimes hear you."**_ Edna is in tears. **"**_**Thank you**__." _ Once they are alone, Edna starts speaking. **"**_**Once upon a time there was a lonely red haired lady looking for a very special little girl she could call her own. She then took a job as a housemother at a prestigious school where she met the worst behaved teenage girl she had ever seen in history. The lady decides to educate the young girl by teaching her a lesson or two. They defy each other at first, but they eventually break the ice and become something like a mother and daughter and here starts the most beautiful relationship in history.**__"_

Edna feels Blair s hand moves. "_**Those are the most wonderful words I have ever heard mother.**__"_ The housemother can hardly believe her ears. "_**Blair did you just call me….?**__" _The blond girl smiles at her. "_**Yes. I called you mother, because for me you are the strong mother figure I never had. Monica was always a play pal but she did not raise me. You did, with your nurture and guidance. Do you know that, until you arrived here, i had never even been punished before? You changed that by not putting up with my bratty behaviour. You taught me a few good lessons and I am always grateful to you. I love you so much….**__" _ Edna is deeply touched and holds the girl very tightly. **"**_**I love you too baby and I want to adopt you**__….."_ At this moment Jo, Natalie and Tootie walk inside. When they see the look of adoration Edna Garret and Blair have for each other they decide not to interrupt and wait outside.

**The fall. 1981.**Today it is Edna s 53th birthday party. She and Blair walk arm in arm. **"**_**Are you happy on your special day mother?"**_ Edna Garret caresses the girl s cheek. At that moment they hear the phone ring. **"**_**I will get it Mrs. G!**__" _Jo picks up the phone. _**"Take care.**__" _Blair notices Jo worried look on her face. "_**Who was this on the phone Jo?**__"_ The brunette is almost in tears. "_**Your mother is sick Blair. She has cancer.**__" _The blond girl blanches. _**"Are you sure honey? Monica is so young. She is only in her mid- thirties…**__." _ Edna exclaims. **"**_**I need to see her right away!"**_ cries Blair terrified. "_**Shall I drive you to your parent s house darling?"**_The warm red haired woman takes the young girl s hand in hers. _**"Yes, please."**_Blair cries softly.

**Inside Edna s car.** **"**_**Did you know that my mother was barely 20 when she had me? I think that is maybe why I was not raised properly until you came into my life. Monica was way too young to look after a baby…**__." _Blair s voice is barely audible. **"**_**Honey I know I am years ahead of you and your mother but that does not give her the excuse to neglect you; I was 21 when I had my 1**__**st**__** son too, but I was a firm mother.**__" _The debutante rests her head into her new mother s chest. "_**I cannot lose her Mrs. Garret….**__"_ Edna kisses the girl s cheek. _**"I am here with you, baby.**__" _

**At the Warners luxurious mansion.**Blair runs into her mother s arms when she sees her. "_**Mother I have missed you so!**__" _Monica holds her daughter tightly giving Edna a cold glance. **"**_**Would you mind leaving us alone?**__"_ the red haired lady leaves the room. **"**_**Finally I get to see you alone without that housemother of yours!**__"_ blurts Monica. **"**_**Mother Mrs. Garret is now my 2d mother.**__"_ Blair is serious. **"**_**Why am I not surprised? After all you love her more than me!"**_Monica is jealous. **"**_**Mother, Mrs. Garret is for me the mother I always dreamt to have. She has a strong personality and is very kind. I love her very dearly.**__" _Blair could no longer deny how passionate her love for her guardian was. _**"I should have known better. I am sorry I have failed you Blair. You are a very spoiled and bratty girl because of me.**__" _Monica is angry. _**"I have many faults mother but I am trying to become a better person".**_

Monica is amazed by how much her daughter has grown over the past 2 years. She calls the housemother. "_**I apologize for my behaviour earlier on, and I want you to know that I am forever at your debt for raising my only daughter so well. I am amazed by how much Blair has grown.**__"_ The fiery red haired lady takes her new daughter s hands. "_**Blair is for me the daughter I have always longed to have. I have 2 sons but I love Blair as if she was my own flesh and blood."**_ Monica is in tears. "_**Take her with you and teach her more about life, but let me have her sometimes too.**__"_ Blair hugs Monica tightly**. "**_**Mother I love you too. You are part of me.**__" _Edna clears her throat. **"**_**Why don t you spend the week with Monica honey?"**_Blair embraces her guardian. **"**_**I will. Thank you…**__." _Edna Garret leaves the Warner's mansion and returns to Eastland with mixed feelings….


	2. Chapter 2

**FOL 2**

**December 1981. ** Edna Garret was very excited today. Kimberly Drummond, Will and Arnold were going to spend Christmas at Eastland this year. As their former housekeeper and since leaving them for the job as housemother, she hadn't seen them much and she last lost contact with them for a while. Kimberly had attended Eastland back then, but had decided she wanted to go to a public school like her 2 brothers to be closer to them.

"_Mrs. Garret it's so great so see you!__**"**_ says Kimberly hugging her. _"Kimberly is that you? You have grown into a beautiful young lady!__**"**_ Edna embraces her. _**"**__Well I'll be 16 soon you know!__**"**_ jokes the pretty girl. _"Where are Will and Arnold? I thought they were coming too_.""_They're on their way. Dad needed help fixing the garage and you know how manual my 2 little brothers are"__**. **_Answers Kimberly.

Just then, she sees Blair descending the stairs. They look at each other politely. "_Hello Blair. How are you?__**" **_The pretty girl cannot hide her discomfort. She had never forgotten how rude the blonde debutante had been to Mrs. Garret when she 1st got introduced: The pampered heiress had almost caused trouble between her former housekeeper and the headmaster when he had spotted smoke coming from the living room. Blair had been hiding behind a sofa with a cigar in her hands and smoking with disregard for anyone. Kimberly had never liked the rich tycoon: Blair had always been nasty to everyone (especially Cindy) and if there was something the pretty girl hated, it was bullying and the debutante was a bully with capital B!

Blair can see the cold eyes Kimberly is directing at her and she feels remorse. _She has probably never forgotten what a bad person I used to be__**…. **_The blond girl tries to smile: _"Hello Kimberly. It's nice to see you"__**. **_The pretty 15 year old only nods. Suddenly they all hear loud noise coming from upstairs.

Natalie, Tootie and Jo descend the stairs. "_Kimberly is that you?! Come here Tootie she has arrived!__**"**_ Natalie then runs into the pretty girls arms. Tootie joins them for a group hug. Jo just stands there. Natalie introduce them "_Kimberly this is Jo. You two have never met because you had left by then.__**"**_ Kimberly smiles at Jo. "_Hello Jo.____Natalie and Tootie have told me so much about you.____I am glad to finally meet you."_ The brunette shakes hand with her. Blair cannot help but notice the warm approach Kimberly has with all of them but her. She sights and says nothing. She feels numb and rather out of place. She doesn't know what to do to so she just leaves the room and goes to the kitchen

Edna Garret has been observing the scene with great interest. She can feel Blair s sadness by Kimberly s cold greeting and refrains herself from taking the tender hearted debutante in her arms. She knows how much Blair has changed in the last couple of years and she hopes that in time, Kimberly will see that too. Smiling she joins the girls. "_Tell me Kimberly, do you still like my cooking?__**"**_ The pretty girl laughs. "_Have you baked any of your lovely cake?__**"**_ The fiery red haired lady goes into the kitchen followed by them. She notices Blair is nowhere to be seen. She must have left by the back door and decided to return to her room. Apparently Jo misses her too.

"_Where is the princess?__**"**_ Kimberly looks surprised. "_Who is the princess here?__**"**_ Natalie and Tootie cry in unison: "_Blair of course! Who else would it be?__**" **_The pretty girl remains silence. She realizes they have all become friends with the blonde debutante but she cannot bring herself to forgive and forget.

In the cafeteria,__Kimberly is very happy to see all her former friends. Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly are talking to her excitedly. Natalie, Tootie, Jo and Blair are standing next to them quietly. They all hear the bell at once. It is time to go back to classes.

"_Why don't you come with us Kimberly?"___ They hear Nancy ask. "_Yes, that's a great idea!__**"**_ Sue Ann is excited. _"Are you sure it's a good idea?"_ Kimberly eyes Blair. "_Don't mind her!__**"**_ Cindy gives the debutante a cold smile. _"Come on Kimberly! Say yes. We haven't seen you for a while"__**. **_Molly insists. _**"**__Ok. You convinced me!__**"**_

Early in the evening**,** Blair is getting ready to go out on a blind date. She is very thrilled about it. She hasn't gone steady with anyone since the incident with Chad almost a year ago. She shudders at the memory. She almost got raped but had thankfully managed to escape on time. She sights and marches down the stairs. She hears laughs. Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly are sitting in the living room, chatting with Kimberly. When they see her Cindy sneers.

"_Look guys it's the pampered heiress."_ Blair blushes but says nothing. "_Well, Blair I cannot believe you have the nerve to exist. Have you ever apologized to Mrs. Garret for insulting her when I introduced her as my housekeeper? If I remember well, you were rather rude and looked down on her just because she didn't have money like you.__**"**_ Kimberly s voice is full of hatred.

"_I suppose a debutante like her doesn't know how to do any better.__**"**_ Nancy smirks. "_She only knows how to waste money and get in trouble with boys. She almost got attacked last year, didn't you Blair?__**"**_ Sue Ann is in victory. _"Guys, leave her alone or she will be late for her date.__**"**_ Molly feels compassion for the blonde girl.

"_Kimberly I am very sorry you hate me so much and you are right about me: I should have apologized to Mrs. Garret and I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused her on her 1__st__ day. I wish I could make it up to all of you, but I can see you won't give me a chance. I am leaving now. Goodbye__**". **_Blair makes an exit leaving the girls astonished.

Just then, Edna Garret comes out of the kitchen followed by Natalie, Tootie and Jo. "_Hello girls. Are you having a good time with Kimberly?"_ The pretty 15 year old feels so guilty about having misjudged Blair. _"What is wrong Kimberly?__**"**_ Asks the housemother concerned. _"I have said some very nasty things to Blair Mrs. Garret__**" **_The pretty girl is mortified.

"_What have you done to the princess? In fact, have you all been in this?__**" **_The tough brunette glares at the gang.___"Jo I am sorry and I promise I will stop"__**.**_ Kimberly replies. Nancy, Sue Ann, Cindy and Molly look down on the floor uncomfortable. _"Of course you will stop or else I will deal with each one of you"__**. **_Jo threatens. _"I will not tolerate violence Jo.__**" **_Edna s voice is firm.

"_What did you say to Blair Kimberly?__**"**_ Natalie is intrigued. _"I accused her of insulting Mrs. Garret on her 1__st__ day, and for not apologizing to her for calling her poor.__**" **_Kimberly is full of remorse.

"_Blair looked down on Mrs. Garret because she didn't have money?"___ Tootie is surprised. _"No Tootie. Blair looked down on Mrs. Garret because she was a housekeeper. She thought of her as a lower individual".___Natalie answers calmly.

"_So what else is new with the princess? She thinks she's above of anyone else!__**" **_blurts Jo. Edna interrupts:

"_Let me tell you something Kimberly. Blair used to be a spoiled brat when I 1__st__ arrived, but I always knew she had a heart of gold. Her behaviour was a way of rebelling herself for being so neglected by her parents. When she 1__st__ set eyes on me Blair was intrigued and didn't know how to express herself, so she insulted me, but it was her way of asking for help. I had to put her in her place and teach her a good lesson but it brought us closer since then. She has become a daughter to me, as well as Jo, Natalie and Tootie. And you're wrong Kimberly: Blair did apologize to me in her own way….__**"**_ Edna was very emotional now.

"_Oh Mrs. Garret I was so wrong. Maybe I should leave if I caused so much damage?__**"**_ Kimberly asks. _**"**__Don't even think about it honey. Will and Arnold will be there any minute. Be a friend to Blair when you see her ok?__**"**_ says the fiery lady. _"Ok. Thank you Mrs. Garret."_

It is Christmas Eve.Blair, Jo, Natalie, Tootie and Kimberly are gathered around the Christmas tree. The rest of the girls had gone home to their own family. Suddenly Edna comes out of the kitchen with Will and Arnold at her hills. She had spent the whole day preparing the meal for the next day so now she is exhausted. Tonight they were going to spend it watching TV and chatting. The presents have already been wrapped. It's close to midnight when they all fall asleep in the living room. Only Blair is wide awake and deep in thoughts.

"_What are you thinking about honey?__**" **_she hears Edna Garret ask_."_ Blair holds her housemother very tightly and cries softly._ "I need to apologize to you for making you feel unwelcome and for judging you on your 1__st__ day at Eastland Mrs. Garret. I will never forgive myself for looking down on such a great lady like you._

"_Baby I know you did not mean it. It was just your way of wanting attention__**. **__I knew then, that you were a girl craving for affection."_ Edna takes the sensitive girl in her arms and strokes her hair. _"Kimberly is friendlier to me now and I know it's thanks to you. The other girls will never like me though, but it doesn't matter as long as I got your love, as well as Jo s, Nat s and Tootie s. I am a very blessed girl.__**"**_ Blair smiles through her tears.

"_Darling never doubt of my love for you. I love the 4 of you, but for me you are the little orphan girl I rescued from getting into the wrong path.__**"**_ The maternal woman caresses the blond girl s cheek tenderly. _"And for me you are my guardian angel. You are the voice of my conscience and I cannot do anything without thinking about you." _A very tender hearted Blair says.

Suddenly someone groans. "_What is all that mushy talk I'm hearing? Maybe we should all go back into our own beds. I'll wake the others.__**" **_Jo then walks towards Natalie, Tootie and Kimberly. "_Wake up guys. It's late and tomorrow is a long day."_

**New years eve. **Blair is getting ready for the big night. Tomorrow would be another year and her birthday too. She thinks about her mother and how close to death she had been. Luckily the doctors had detected Monica's cancer soon enough and were able to remove it. She sights. It had only been 2 months of hell but for her it felt like it had just happened yesterday. She looks at the big Christmas tree and sights. She loved this time of the year so much. Why did it have to end so soon?

She is interrupted by Natalie, Tootie and Jo who enter the room: "_Happy birthday Blair!__**" **_The debutante says: "_Thanks guys!__**"**_ Jo comments: "_So how does it feel like to be an old lady?__**"**_ The blond girl punches her arm. "_You are such a grease monkey!__**" **_Natalie and Tootie in unison: "_Let's go downstairs and help Mrs. Garret with the preparations!__**" **_ The girls leave arm by arm to join their guardian.

Finally midnight has arrived and they all hug: "_Happy 1982 everyone!__**" **_Edna walks towards Blair: "_Happy 17__th__ birthday baby!__**"**_ Blair laughs. _"I'm hardly a baby anymore. In fact, Jo called me old lady earlier on.__**"**_ The red haired lady hands her a small box.

"_Mrs. Garret you shouldn't have.__**"**_ Blair opens it. _"I hope you like it. I thought it matches your chestnut brown eyes.__**"**_ The heiress is overwhelmed.___"I love it the more coming from you.__**"**_ Edna Garret kisses her on the cheek. "_The 31__st__ of December will always be your night darling.__**"**_ Blair puts on her neck earrings. She can hear the music coming from the background. Maybe 1982 would be a good year.

**Easter 1982**.Blair and Jo are very excited. They would get time off. No more exams or worries but free time and the spring had finally arrived. "_Catch you later princess. I got to work on my bike!" _Jo then runs and Blair just shakes her head. _Some things never change. _The debutante smiles happily. She thinks of all the lovely walks she would do by herself, smelling the flowers, looking at the blue sky. _I am so cheesy but I can't help it._ This had been a good semester for Blair so far. She had excelled on all her exams, which was something new. In the past, she had only been brilliant at arts and languages: Maths and history had always been her weakest subjects. Of course she only had Jo to thank for. The tough brunette had been especially kind and helpful towards the blond girl, even though they still teased each other from time to time but it was only an act. Blair couldn't think of a better friend than the Bronx ex delinquent (ex, because Jo no longer got anyone into trouble). Not only was Jo the most honest person Blair had ever met, she was also the best student in the whole school. The debutante often wondered how intelligent a mind could be. Blair felt that before the tough brunette had entered into her life, she hadn't been much of anything.

Blair is so lost in her own thoughts that it takes her a while to hear voices coming from the bathroom. "_You are such a dyke Cindy! Don't you think i' v noticed the way you look at me when everyone gets a shower after gym? You are into girls!" _The blond debutante freezes on hearing those words. _I used to be that bad._ The next words mortify her.

"_Leave me alone Margot! Why don't you go bother your pampered friend Blair? I'm sure the 2 of you would make a great team!"_ Cindy explodes.

Suddenly, on hearing the commotions a group of girls gather around them. Margot takes the opportunity to belittle Cindy. "_Hey everyone, Cindy has just confessed on being a dyke, would you believe it?" _ Blair who is standing nearby can see the tomboys face close to tears and decides to take action.

"_Stop it immediately Margot or else you'll regret it!"_ Margot blinks surprised. "_Blair is that you? The pampered debutante who thinks of no one but herself? Since when have you become a holy saint? If I remember well you were the one who punched Cindy's face so bad, that housemother of yours had to tear you away. Ha! You are one to talk!"_ The sensitive blond blanches.

"_Listen Margot, I know I'm no person to judge and I was even worse than you when I first arrived at Eastland. But if you don't apologize to Cindy right now I will make sure everyone at school knows about the time you almost flunked on all your exams and how your father had to speak to the headmaster so they wouldn't kick you out of school"_. Blair sees Margot's face go red from embarrassment and smiles in triumph.

"_Well, I got to go anyway or else I'll be late!"_ Margot walks past all the girls in a hurry. Blair then approaches the teary tomboy.

"_Are you ok Cindy? I'm sorry about Margot. Don't take her seriously."_ The tomboy looks at her for the 1st time. She wants to speak but just burst into tears. Blair embraces her tightly for a while.

Suddenly Cindy speaks up. _"Oh Blair I feel so awful! I have been horrible to you all the time and you still defend me. Why?"_ The sensitive debutante smiles reassuringly. "_Well, I did deserve it after all the years I have been nasty to you. Please forgive me Cindy, and if you can find it in your heart not to hate me, I would be very grateful…"_

"_Blair, I won't lie to you. I hated you so much all those years but you have to understand me: you belittled me with all your nasty comments and you were no better with my best friends Sue Ann, Nancy and Molly. You made us feel inferior to you by throwing all your fancy air at us and it took Mrs. Garret to stop you. I know you have changed for a while now and I'm sure Jo had something to do with it, right?"_ Cindy sees Blair blushing and smiles.

"_Yes Cindy. I admit that Mrs. G did a great job on teaching me right from wrong. She has been a great role model for me from the very beginning. But it wasn't until Jo entered my life that I began to think beyond my shallow world. I had never met anyone so sure of themselves, no matter how little money they had. Do you know that Jo is the 1__st__person who told me the truth in my face? Her sincerity is beyond words and I thank god every day for bringing me such a unique person into my life. Mrs. Garret and Jo are the best friends I ever had, and probably ever will."_ Blair is very emotional. Cindy takes her hand.

"_Let's make peace Blair and forget the past. We were still growing then, so it's understandable. You will be a senior next year, and I will be a junior so we are more mature. _

"_Are we making truce?" _They both smile.

Suddenly they hear clap: "_I don't believe my eyes! Blair Warner has done a kind deed?!"_ Says Nancy ironically. Sue Ann and Molly are standing nearby grinning.

"_Guys, lay off Blair will you? She has just saved me from Margot just a few minutes ago, so she deserves some respect."_ Says Cindy firmly. Nancy narrows her eyes at Blair, while Sue Ann and Molly look at her curiously.

"_Look everyone. All I can do is ask you for forgiveness for being such a mean brat all those years. No more. So if you'll excuse me now I have to go somewhere."_ Blair leaves them staring after her while holding her breath. She may have made peace with Cindy at last, but she knew the other girls would never like her.

The next day at school, all everyone is talking about, is the way Blair stood up for Cindy. The sensitive debutante feels embarrassed at the way people are looking at her. Just then, Natalie and Tootie corner her.

"_Is this true Blair? You actually defended Cindy, even though she has been like your enemy number one for years?" _ Jo comes to her rescue.

"_Will you guys let the Princess breathe?! It's not as if she discovered a curse for some kind of disease!"_

Blair smiles with relief at Jo. The tough brunette grins at her. "_I am proud of you!" _giving her a friendly slap in the back. The tender hearted blond blushes slightly at Jo's compliment. She rarely ever received any, come to think of it. Usually the tomboy insulted her which was something Blair had been missing lately. That was the way their friendship had started just over two years ago.

Mrs. Garret is standing nearby and puts her hands on the blond girls shoulder saying with tenderness. "_I have never been prouder of you…." _Blair beams at the warm words and embraces her housemother. _"Oh it was nothing. I just couldn't stand by and watch Margot hurt Cindy." _ It doesn't escape the red haired lady how much her spoiled debutante has grown over the two and a half years, and what a well hidden golden heart she has. A heart she would only let the people she trusted and loved see. This had been a good year for her so far. Her 4 girls had all excelled in their exams, and with each year they were becoming a step closer to her heart. She cannot help but think, how in a more few years they might split and the realization cuts deep into her heart.

**Summer of 1982.** Edna Garret's worse premonitions have turned reality: she would have to leave Eastland for good and her girls. She feels a tear roll down on her cheek. Her 4 girls who had become the daughters she would never again have. How she could love them so much without being blood related was unbelievable. She thinks of the earlier conversation she'd had with the new headmaster, Mr. Parker.

"_I am well aware that you have been working for us just over three years, Mrs. Garret, but I am sorry to say that your services are no longer required. The prices are higher so we have to cut down the budget. From now on we will deliver industrial food. I am sorry to be the bad guy of the movie here, but the world is tough….."_ The fiery lady explodes.

"_You don't know me at all Mr. Parker. I am sure that if Mr. Bradley was here he would never allow anyone to fire me!" _The new headmaster smiles cruelly.

"_Like I said before, tough world Mrs. Garret so you might as well pack all your belongings. I am in charge now so you will do as I say. There is nothing Mr. Bradley can do to help you. Unfortunately his father took an illness, so his departure was rather prompt."_ Edna Garret is in despair.

"_Will you at least let me stay until I can find another job?"_ Mr. Parker sights: "_If you must."_

The conversation had taken place a week ago. Edna Garret had not dared tell the girls about it. She couldn't bear to break their little hearts. Suddenly someone knocks on her door. _"Come in!" _says the housemother. Jo walks in slowly. She looks around the room and places herself right in front of her mentor.

"_What's bothering Mrs. G? And don't tell me it's nothing cos I won't buy it. You have been acting pretty strange lately, and don't think any of us haven't noticed. The only difference is that the others hate confrontations but I'm not afraid of it." _Says the tough brunette firmly. Edna smiles warmly at her former delinquent. Out of all her girls, Jo was the most perceptive one. You simply could not fool with a native Bronx.

"_Please sit down Jo. I have something to tell you."_ On hearing those deadly tone Jo's heart freezes for a minute. _Boy it must be really bad. I hope she's not dying?_ The Bronx girl tries her best to stay tough. "_Are you sick Mrs. G?"_ The red haired lady sights before answering.

"_I want you to be tough for the other girls Jo: especially for Blair. You know how sensitive she is."_ Jo is now on the verge of fear. "_Will you spill it out Mrs. G?! You're scaring me!"_ Edna embraces the trembling girl. _"What I have to tell you will not affect you as much as you think. You girls are growing. You'll be going to college in a couple of years._ The tomboy looks at her guardian tenderly. Edna then proceeds:

"_I am leaving Eastland Jo. I have applied for a 4 stars hotel. I will be in charge of the catering business…."_ On hearing those words Jo feels her world crumble. It takes a lot of strength for her to not run into her mentor's arms. She cries softly. Edna takes the wiping girl into her arms. "_Sh_. _It's ok for you to cry sweetheart."_

"_But why do you have to leave Mrs. G?" _The housemother sights before replying. "_You have to promise me not to tell the others Jo, ok? It isn't easy for me to talk about it." _ The tough brunette puts her hands on her guardian's shoulder. _"You know you can tell me anything Mrs. G, but think about how it will affect Blair. She depends on you."_ The tender hearted housemother is almost in tears. "_Jo, please. Do you want to break my heart? The reason I am leaving is because the new headmaster has decided to fire me."_

"_The bastard!"_ yells the Bronx girl. "_Watch your language young lady."_ Says the fiery red haired and suddenly Jo realizes this might be the last time she'll hear those cherished words. This time the tears are flowing freely. Edna hugs the girl very tightly. Jo speaks through her tears. _"Why?"_

"_He needs to cut down on the budget. He can't afford to keep me, or so he says."_ The tough brunette is worried. "_How will you tell Blair?"_ Edna places her hands on the girls shoulder. "_I won't. You will tell her after I leave. Promise me that you will take care of her for me Jo."_

"_When are you leaving?"_ asks the tomboy. _"In 2 days…" _The housemother's voice is barely audible. She can feel her tears but does not want Jo to see her like that. "_Can I please be alone now, Jo?" _the tough brunette kisses her mentor on the cheek. "_I promise to be a good replacement for the girls, so you don't need to worry about anything Mrs. G." _Edna caresses her cheek. "_That's my girl…."_

The next morning on her way to the classroom Blair hears something that stops her dead in her tracks:

"_I'm telling you what I've heard. Mrs. Garret is leaving Eastland."_ Nancy's voice is barely audible.

"_Get out of here. Mrs. Garret would never do that!" _ Sue Ann's voice is loud enough.

Blair is in trance now and doesn't realize both girls have noticed her. _"Hey look Nancy. The pampered Princess is about to weep." _ Sue Ann's voice is full of venom. "_Don't tell me you didn't know Blair. I thought you and your beloved housemother had no secrets." _Nancy adds more fuel. They both giggle.

The sensitive debutante takes off running and locks herself into her room to cry. Had she imagined the whole conversation? It couldn't be. Her 2d mother and very best friend could not leave her just like that. It had to be a mistake._ Mrs. Garret has been the best thing that happened in my life after Jo._ Someone tries to open her room door in vain.

"_Open the door whoever is inside!" _yells the tough brunette. Blair gets up to unlock it. Jo looks at her surprised: "_Have you been crying Blair?" _The blond debutante looks away. The tomboy takes her hands in hers: "_has anyone been unkind to you Princess?"_ Blair cries into her best friends arms.

"_Oh Joey, you'll never believe what I heard Sue Ann and Nancy say. Mrs. Garret may be leaving Eastland…."_ Blair feels Jo's arm freeze. She looks at her friend in surprise: "_Jo?"_

"_I'm going to kill those 2 gossip mongers….."_ The Bronx brunette swears under her breath. Suddenly it's like a revelation to Blair: "_You knew, didn't you? And you didn't tell me? Everyone but me knew. How did you find out?" _Jo looks down on the floor uncomfortable.

"_Mrs. Garret told you, didn't she? Of course! This is how it happened. Apparently I'm not good enough for her to confide in me but you are….." _Jo is full of remorse on watching the vulnerable debutante leave the room slamming the door.

_What have I done damn! _The tough brunette is torn.

Blair has never felt more betrayed in her whole life. Her beloved housemother has been hiding the truth from her, but not from Jo. Was Mrs. Garret in some kind of trouble? If so, she would have to find a way to help without her knowing. She thought hard. Suddenly something clicked into her mind. She recalled a conversation the housemother had about not having enough money saved up for retirement. It had to be a financial issue. It made more sense she would tell Jo, rather than her. The red haired was too proud to ask for help. She had always managed on her own. The sensitive girl decides to play detectives and goes into the new headmaster's office.

Blair knocks the door. "_Come in!"_ She hears a sharp voice. _"Hello Mr. Parker. My name is Blair Warner and I would like to talk to you about Mrs. Garret."_

"_She's leaving tomorrow morning."_ He says still in a sharp voice. Blair smiles at him seductively. "_Now this is very interesting. I thought you normally had to give a month notice and it's been hardly 2 weeks…"_ Mr. Parker interrupts the debutante. "_What are you getting at, Miss Warner?" _Grinning like a Cheshire cat Blair answers:

"_Mr. Parker, you know that my father has millions and that he practically owns the country, right? One bad move coming from you and I could have you fired in a flash." _The headmaster swallows with difficulty. "_I assure you that I had nothing to do with it, miss Warner and I will do anything in my power to keep the housemother here." _Smiling sweetly the debutante answers:

"_I am glad we understand each other. Now would you please give her the good news? In fact, let's make this anonym. If I find out you have mentioned my name I will sue you, are we cleared?" _Mr. Parker swallows hard before replying: "_crystal clear…."_

That same evening a very excited Edna Garret leaves the headmaster's room. She would not be leaving Eastland after all, and she only had a guardian angel to thank for it. She couldn't wait to share the news with Jo. She feels a little remorse for having kept the secret hidden from Blair. She knew that if the debutante ever found out there would be fireworks. Out of all her girls, Blair was the one who had a tendency to be jealous.( Not that she let anybody know) but on more than a few occasions Edna had seen the look of envy the blond girl had, if the housemother spent more time with one of the other girls. It was probably due to the lack of nurture and attention the tender hearted debutante had never received from her biological parents. Suddenly she sees Tootie and Natalie running towards her.

"_Oh _Mrs_. Garret we are so happy you are not leaving us!"_ The chubby girl says hugging her guardian tightly. _"Whatever are you talking about Natalie?_ " The fiery red haired cannot believe what she hears. "_Come on Mrs. Garret! Nancy and Sue Ann told us how they overheard saying you had to leave Eastland."_ Tootie says. Out of the corner of her eyes Edna sees Blair walk towards them. _Does she know too? _The look she gets from the debutante confirms her worst suspicions. She can see the hurt on Blair's eyes at finding out on her own terms. The housemother goes near her.

"_Blair I can explain."_ The blond girl takes her guardian's hands. "_Don't feel the need to apologize Mrs. Garret. I understand. I am so happy you are not leaving us…."_ Blair hugs her tightly for a moment and continues to walk leaving a confused Edna stares at her. Shortly afterwards Jo bounces by.

"_What's up Mrs. G?"_ The housemother looks at her. "_Did you know i am not leaving now Jo?" _ The Bronx girl looks at her perplexed. "_Gee, that's great Mrs. G! What made you change your mind? Had Mr. Parker anything to do about it? It was about time the man came to his senses!"_ Edna looks at the tomboy thinking.

"_Mr. Parker had nothing to do with it Jo. But maybe somebody else did? Jo, did you tell Blair by any chance?"_ The tough brunette has a hurt look on her face. "_Heck, no Mrs. G! I thought you had more faith in me?" _ Still thinking the fiery lady replies:

"_To tell you the truth Blair didn't seem a bit surprised. She only hugged me and walked away." _The tough brunette is astonished. "_But how could she know?"_ Edna points at Natalie and Tootie. "_The same way they found out. They overheard Nancy and Sue Ann." _Jo can feel her head go red. Of course! Those 2 gossip mongers were worse than piranhas and they loved to torment Blair. Seeing the enraged look her delinquent had, the guardian tries to stop her.

"_Remember that violence is not a solution Jo."_ The tough brunette explodes: "_But Mrs. G, don't you realize those 2 bitches enjoy nothing more than to hurt the Princess!"_ Edna replies. "_And I will not have you swearing either. I am proud of you for wanting to protect your best friend but there are other ways." _Jo reluctantly replies: "_Oh yeah? Well the only way we Bronx people know how is the hard way!" _The kind housemother embraces the troubled girl. "_Sh. I know how you feel baby, but believe me when I tell you that requiring violence would only get you kicked out of school and what would become of me without my beloved delinquent?" _ Jo looks at her housemother surprised. _"Would you really miss me that much Mrs. G? I always thought Blair was your favourite?"_

"_I love my 4 girls equally, although in different ways. For me Blair has always been like my own flesh, the orphan I have been looking for all my life, and found; Natalie was the shy forgotten girl no one paid attention to, but who craved so much of nurture; Tootie was the little girl who only wanted to be loved; And you my dear are the tough delinquent who was looking for a firm hand to look after her, and you found me. So you see: if any of you ever walked out on me it would break my heart…" _ Jo doesn't know how to answer to such emotional words. In fact, she has never been the mushy type like the other 3 girls were. In the end she kisses her guardian on the cheek. "_Thanks Mrs. G. I love you too." _ The 2 younger girls approach them:

"_Can we get a kiss and hug too, like Jo?" _the black girl says. Edna garret embraces both Natalie and Tootie. _"I am a very blessed woman with 4 daughters! And a guardian angel has saved me from leaving Eastland, although I still don't know who it is." _ Suddenly a realization hits the tender hearted woman hard. _Blair. It had to be her sensitive girl who did it. "Oh my god how could I have been such a fool?"_ Edna says in a high voice. "_What's wrong now Mrs. G?"_ Jo is concerned. Her guardian looks at her.

"_Oh Jo I should have known. Blair did it. She is the one who saved me from leaving Eastland….." _The Bronx girl looks at her suspicious. "_Are you sure? I mean, how would she do it?"_ The look the red haired lady gives her confirms it. "_Of course: with money as usual! That's how the Warners solve anything!"_ Edna is now worried. "_Jo, please: Blair did it out of love because she cares about me and did not want to see me leave Eastland." _The tough brunette looks at her unconvinced. "_I still see it as a hand out. The Warners think they can buy people just because they have money! They are the worse kind and Blair is no better!"_

Suddenly Jo who is lost in her own words hears gasps and realizes her mistake too late. Blair is standing there looking at her with a hurt look. The tender hearted debutante has heard everything the Bronx girl has said and tears are flowing down her face. The next thing she says breaks Jo's heart.

"_Is that really what you think of me Jo? Am I really this bad that you of all people hate me? I thought you were my friend but I was wrong. You are not better than Nancy or Sue Ann. In fact you are worse, because you pretended to care when you really hate me!" _ Blair runs away leaving a heart broken Jo in tears…

Edna Garret who had witness all the drama is torn about what to do. Her 2 beloved girls had the biggest argument she had ever seen, and it breaks her heart to see them so angry at each other. In the end she decides to look for Blair. She knows Jo has gone out for a walk, and that Natalie and Tootie have gone to the cinema. She takes a plunge and opens the girl's bedroom door. Blair is sitting in her bed reading a book. She clears her throat.

"_Can I talk to you Blair?"_ No answer. "_I know what you did for me and I want you to know that I love you very much darling…." _Blair looks at her in surprise. _"What are you talking about Mrs. Garret? What did I do?"_ The tender hearted housemother takes the girl in her arms while saying: "_I am talking about you going to Mr. Bradley so I didn't have to leave Eastland."_ The debutante looks at her astonished. "_But how on earth did you know? I never told a soul…."_ Edna kisses her hard.

"_Don't you think I know you well enough by now to consider you my own flesh and blood? When are you going to realize you have a golden heart my darling?"_ the tender hearted girl rests her head in her beloved housemother's chest and whispers: "_I could not bear to see you leave. You are everything to me and without you my life would be empty. Do you know that I love you more than my own biological mother? It was the least I could do to threaten the headmaster."_ Still holding her Edna replies:

"_And of course you overheard Nancy and Sue Ann, right?"_ Blair nods. _"Well, let me tell you something young lady. When Jo found out how hurt you might be she threatened to beat those girls. Of course I had to stop her."_ Edna chuckles. "_Joey was willing to do this for me? I guess she doesn't hate me then."_ Blair says relieved. "_Jo cares so much about you Blair. She tends to let her tongue get loose but that's because there are certain things she can't understand. I am sure you can talk to her later on, though?"_ The housemother's eyes are twinkling. _"Thank you so much for this talk Mrs. Garret. I don't know what I would do without your wise words."_ Blair stands up and decides to go searching for her best friend.

After what feels like hours Jo decides to walk back to school. She hears footstep. "_Who's out there?"_ She hears a voice she knows so well. _"Relax grease monkey. It's just me." _The Bronx girl is overjoyed on seeing her dear friend standing next to her. _"Blair? Why are you here?" _ The debutante says to her. "_Do you want me to leave?" _She then turns her back but the tomboy stops her. "_Oh no. you're not going anywhere Princess."_ Blair looks at her in surprise. "_Not until I tell you how sorry I am…."_ A heartbroken Jo says. In answer to that, the sensitive debutante takes the distraught brunette in her arms. "_I am sorry too Joey. You are my best friend. My sister at heart and I love you…."_ Jo cries softly in Blair's shoulder and they walk arm in arm back to their beloved Eastland.

**September 1982.** Edna Garret was making a special dish for her girls. Almost 3 months had passed since she last seen any of them: _my girls. _Summer vacations were finally over and this was another year at Eastland. Jo and Blair's last year realizes the tender hearted housemother with regret. Next year her 2 oldest girls would be in college and away from her watchful eyes. The door opens and her 4 beloved girls yell: _"we're here Mrs. Garret!" _ The red haired lady hugs them tightly. _"I have missed you so much girls!"_ She looks at each of them one by one.

"_Tootie you have grown so much! Natalie you've lost some weight! Jo, you're tanned! Is that a new outfit you've got Blair?" _They all laughheartily and look forward to their new school year.

On her way to the classroom Jo is walking with Blair, Tootie and Nat when a tall blond lady in her twenties stops her. _"Excuse me young lady but I am new here. Could you tell me where the senior English class is?"_ The Bronx girl takes an immediate like at the warm lady. _"Come with us. I am a senior. Are you one of the girl's big sister or are you just visiting?"_ The tall blond lady looks at her amused.

"_I am the new English teacher. And you are?"_ The tomboy is so astonished she has lost her voice. Blair speaks up for her. "_Hello there. My name is Blair and she is Jo. We will both be attending your class." _ The lady shakes hand with both girls. "_My name is Maggie and I am very pleased to meet such lovely young ladies." _ The tough brunette cannot explain why she feels so drawn to this young lady. Usually she's not the mushy type. _What's wrong with me? Is Blair brushing up on me? Usually she is the tender hearted one, not me. _The new English teacher is also very drawn to Jo. She likes the way the brunette puts up a tough façade, when all she can see is a soft heart. "_We'll catch you later guys!"_ cry Tootie and Natalie in unison.

When the 3 of them arrive in class they see a few new faces. Sue Ann and Nancy are sitting beside each other as usual. When they see Blair they smirk at her. Maggie immediately notices at Jo scowling. "_Is there something you two want to tell me or do you want to talk to the Princess privately?" _Nancy and Sue Ann look down the floor at once and remain silent. The tough brunette growls: "I didn't think so." Maggie is fascinated by the tomboy's protection towards her blond friend she calls Princess. _She pretends to be tough but she is a teddy bear._ Blair smiles at her best friend in gratitude. Jo grins back at her thinking: _no one messes with my Princess. _The bell rings at once. Maggie speaks up:

"_Hello to everyone. My name is Maggie Warner but you don't need to call me Mrs. to make me feel old. I am your new English teacher and I am 26 years old."_ She then smiles at Jo and Blair reassuringly. "_I look forward to a great senior year, after all this is my 1__st__ teaching session." _ The Bronx girl looks at her in admiration. She has never met such a young person wanting to teach in such a prestigious school. From that moment on, she knows without a doubt that this young lady would become an important part in her life.

**December 1982.** Jo and Maggie are walking together and laughing when suddenly she sees her new dear friend bend like she was having bad cramps. "_What's wrong Maggie? Do you have your time of the month or what?"_ The tall blond lady looks at her younger friend with tenderness. She caresses her cheek before replying: "_oh it's nothing Jo. It's probably something I ate earlier on."_ The tomboy looks at her in concern. "_You aren't hiding anything from me, are you Maggie?" _The English teacher lies to her. "_Why would I hide anything from you honey? You are the smartest young girl I have ever seen and very important to me. And you have to keep your promise to me to become the best English teacher in history!"_ She then caresses Jo's cheek playfully. _"Thank you for all you have tough me Maggie. I shall never forget you for as long as I live."_

The Bronx girl's words are like staggers through her heart for the tall blond lady. _If only she knew how true her words are. Soon I will be gone and there is nothing I can do about it. _Maggie is very saddened by her reality. She had been diagnosed with cervical cancer just a month ago, when she was adjusting so well to her new environment. Why was life so unfair? She had met the most amazing intelligent young girl and soon she would lose her. What would become of her young friend and how would she tell her the truth: the only people who knew her deadly secret where the other teachers, the headmaster and the housemother. She could not bear to see her friend get hurt. She had to keep her in darkness for her own sake. When the time came for her to leave, she would simply tell her that a new job opportunity had come and hope Jo wouldn't hate her for deserting her. Another sharp pain forces Maggie to bend over. The tough brunette cannot take it any longer: _"What is it Maggie? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" _The English teacher smiles at her reassuringly. "_Yes Jo. Maybe I could lie for a while."_ The tomboy takes Maggie's hands and they walk to the infirmary. The nurse opens the door for them. "_My friend is not feeling well today. Would you please look at her?"_ Jo says worried. Maggie has trouble standing. Nevertheless she asks Jo to leave her alone with the nurse.

On her way to the dorms Jo freezes when she hears Sue Ann talking to Nancy, Cindy and Molly excitedly: "_I am telling you the truth guys! Maggie is leaving Eastland at the end of the month."_

Jo stops dead in her tracks. She could not have heard those words. Maggie her idol, would not be leaving Eastland before she graduated. They had even made plans for the big ceremony. The English teacher had promised to read a poem in her honour and to visit her often at college. She'd even made promises to continue tutoring her. The tomboy can feel tears rolling down her face. What she hears next confirms it:

"_Apparently she got a new job offer in Atlanta: one that pays really well if you know what I mean." _Nancy comments: "_You don't say! I wonder if Jo is aware that her idol will be deserting her soon. Sometimes I think those two are too close for a teacher and a student." _ What Molly says next is too much for Jo to bear: "_I wonder is Blair is jealous. If it were me, and my best friend was spending more time with somebody else I would." _ The Bronx girl cannot stand it any longer and decides to go out for a walk to calm her nerves.

The next day at school Maggie notices right away Jo's cold attitude towards her. _Does she know something?_ Thinks the English teacher worried. She looks at her younger friend for confirmation, but the tough brunette is giving her the cold shoulder. Blair also notices Jo cold demeanour towards her favourite teacher. She wonders if they are simply having their 1st fight, like any good friends would. She knows how close Maggie and Jo are. They had bonded right away._ Like Mrs. Garret and me._ Lately though, her beloved housemother had been so busy catering for meetings, that she hadn't had any time for any heart to heart talks with her. On top of that, her very best friend had distanced herself to spend time with her beloved English teacher. The bell rings and everyone gather their books to leave in a hurry. Maggie approaches Jo.

"_Are you mad at me Jo? Have I done something to offend you?"_ The tough brunette explodes: "_I can't believe you have the nerves to ask me such a question when we all know the reason why you are leaving school: you couldn't wait to get more money, right!" _ Maggie is saddened when she hears those words but cannot deny them. "_Who told you?"_ Jo is angered by the minute.

"_So it is true, isn't it? How could you be such a hypocrite and pretend to be my friend when you were planning to leave all this time?" _Maggie tries to reason with the Bronx girl. "_It isn't like that Jo. I really do care about you and you cannot imagine how much I will miss you."_ She wants to caress the young girl's cheek but Jo brushes her off. "_Leave me alone and go to your fancy school. I don't ever want to see you again. So why don't just leave tomorrow instead of at the end of the month?" _The tough brunette storms out of the room leaving the English teacher stare at her with tears in her eyes.

Early the next day when Jo enters the English class she is surprised to see that Maggie hasn't arrived yet. She had probably taken her advice and decided to leave school earlier after all. _Good. Who needs her anyway?_ Suddenly Mr. Bradley walks into the class and clears his throat.

"_I am sorry to be the one to have to give you the bad news, but Mrs. Wagner has been taken to the hospital last late last night. It was rather sudden and I'm afraid it looks bad. You see, she has cervical cancer…"_ On hearing those last words Jo gets up her seat and runs as fast as she can.

The Bronx girl enters the nearest hospital she sees in town and goes to emergencies. "_Could you please tell me if Mrs. Wagner is a patient in here? My name is Jo and I need to tell her I'm sorry right away…."_ Jo let the tears run freely in her face. _"Mrs. Wagner you said? Let me see. Yes, she is in room 13. Are you a relative of her?" _asks the nurse. "_Yes, I am her younger sister. Please let me talk to her?"_ The Bronx girl is in despair. _"Of course dear, but she is unconscious right now."_ Jo smiles the nurse in gratitude and walks towards room 13.

When she sees her beloved friend and idol lie unconscious in her bed she cries silently. She walks towards her bed and take Maggie's hands in hers. "_I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I love you very much and how sorry I am for having been such a bad friend to you."_ Jo bends towards her and kisses her cheek. Maggie then opens her eyes. "_Did you really mean what you said, about loving me and being my friend?"_ Jo hears her say in a fainted voice.

"_With all my heart: i should have realized there was something wrong with you that day I took you to the infirmary."_ Maggie caresses the young girl's cheek. "_You couldn't have known. You felt naturally betrayed."_ Jo looks at her before replying. "_I should have been a better friend. Please forgive me."_ The English teacher kisses her friend's hand. _"There's nothing to forgive darling. I love you too but I am not getting any better." _The Bronx girl freezes on hearing those words._ "How long do you have to live?"_ Maggie doesn't answer immediately. _"Not long."_ Jo starts to cry softly.

"_You have to promise me to be strong Jo. And to become an English teacher in my honour, will you?"_ Maggie holds the tomboy's hands firmly. _"I promise."_ They hug tightly. "_I will miss you so much my young friend…_

"Suddenly Jo is enraged. Why was this happening to such a young person? Was there no mercy or god on this planet? Maggie was her idol. The most passionate friend she had ever had and now she was going to lose her for a killer disease just when things had been going so well and smoothly between them. This could not been happening. Not now. Not ever. She cries in frustration and runs out of the room. She hears Maggie call her but is too heartbroken to stop.

A week later, Maggie's Warner funeral takes place. Edna Garret is standing with her 3 girls. Jo is too heartbroken to attend the funeral. She is riding on her bike thinking about Maggie. How she would never hear her laugh. See her eyes smile at her.

Jo is too angry to cry. Suddenly she realizes she has arrived at the church where her idol would be buried. The Bronx girl steps out of her bike and walks slowly towards the cemetery. She sees her housemother holding Blair's and Natalie's hands. Tootie is standing next to Molly, Cindy, Nancy and Sue Ann. The headmaster is also there. She then hears the priest begin his speech: "_we have lost another young life, but let me assure you it was in god's will…" _ The Bronx girl explodes:

"_What god? There was never a god for me and there never will be! If that was the case Maggie would still be with us! Where is the justice here? You have some nerves to talk! What kind of god would let such a brilliant person die at such a young age? She was so full of life and ideals. She loved to teach young people and was passionate about everything she believed in. This isn't unfair and I will never forget her, for as long as I live. Goodbye Maggie and forgive me for not having being able to save you…" _A heartbroken Jo takes off with her bike thinking about how things would never be the same.

**June 1983.** The day of Jo and Blair's graduation has finally arrived. Jo was especially glad her senior year was about to end. It had been the toughest 6 months she had to endure after losing a friend at such a young age. She was at the top of her class now and after college she would become an English teacher in Maggie's memory. For Blair on the contrary it had been a rather difficult year. Jo had distanced herself from everyone, including her. They had applied for the same college, but even so, the tender hearted debutante knew she would not see much of the tough brunette. Tootie and Natalie also felt neglected. They missed their older friend's joyful nature and knew that once she left the school, they would never her again. Edna Garret cannot bear to see one of her girls leave Eastland without a second glance. She decides to take action and thinks of a plan to reach out to Jo.

Later on that day Edna Garret opens the girl's bedroom door holding to boxes in her hands. "_Girls, I have brought you farewell gifts."_ Jo is a little annoyed. "_You shouldn't have Mrs. G." _Blair decides to break the ice. "_Of course she should. We're graduating."_ The housemother laughs on hearing the debutante's comments. She would miss her 2 older girls so badly. She tries to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. She decides to approach Jo 1st. She hands her the box and waits for her to open it.

"_You know I just love to see people open their present!"_ Edna says. The Bronx girl opens her gift to stare at some kind of stone. "_That's lovely Mrs. G. It's a rock!" _ Blair, Natalie and Tootie look at the precious stone with curiosity. _"It's a Geo. it reminded me of you: tough on the outside, but inside there are lots of wonderful things going."_ Edna Garret says very emotional. _"Thanks Mrs. G. I'll keep it in my desk and think of you."_ Jo is overwhelmed. "_Just promise me you'll never throw it at Blair!"_ They all laugh.

The housemother approaches Blair next. She waits for her to open the box. "_Mrs. Garret. This pullover is lovely!"_ The housemother answers: "_i knitted it myself."_ The tender hearted debutante is touched. "_You went all this trouble for me? There's got to be a story to it."_ The red haired lady cannot think of anything to say. _"I thought it would keep you warm." _ Blair insists. "_And?" _the housemother blinks. "_And that it would match your golden chestnuts eyes."_ The jealous blond girl cannot believe that's all there is to it. She feels left out and like second best. She cannot help but feel that her guardian had gone out of her efforts to please Jo, but not her. Hurt and betrayed she explodes:

"_Is that all? What about all your words of wisdoms? What about my inner self?"_ Edna sees clearly how rejected Blair feels and feels remorse. She knows she has neglected the debutante lately, gone out of her way to reach out to Jo. She tries to reassure the sensitive girl that she still cares for her, and hasn't forgotten her. "_Blair you don't need me to tell you about your inner self?" _The look the debutante gives her is enough to see how wrong she is. She rectifies herself. "_I can't think of another girl who's grown as much as you have. You've matured. You're sensitive, and caring, and I feel lucky to have you as my friend." _ The tender hearted blond is so relieved and touched on knowing her housemother still loves her. She hugs her guardian very tightly.

Jo observes the scene with tenderness. _"You're the best Mrs. G."_ The red haired lady embraces both her girls and cries silently. "_Just promise me girls that you will never forget about me, and that you will look after each other."_ Jo and Blair say in unison: "_we promise." _Natalie and Tootie decide to join them for a group hug. The 5 of them remain holding each other for a while, afraid to let go.

**September 1983.** 18 year old Blair and Jo were beginning their freshman year at Langley. They had both been accepted and today was their 1st day. It was strange not having their beloved housemother and little friends Nat + Tootie around. The 5 of them had become a family in the last 4 years they had been forced to live together. Of course they'd promised to keep in touch but things would never be the same. The chain had been broken and they had split. Nancy and Sue Ann had been accepted at another college, so it was unlikely they would ever see them again. Cindy still had a year to go, while Molly was in the same class as Tootie.

Meanwhile at Eastland 16 year old Natalie was excited to enter her junior year. She was the older girl now and had a right to boss 15 year old Tootie who was just a sophomore. She was sad to think of her 2 older best friends gone. She had never met such opposite best friends as Blair and Jo. She recalls when a 12 year old vain debutante 1st started at Eastland and how she had been the meanest girl back then. How it had taken a certain fiery red haired lady to mould the pampered heiress.

She thinks of the day a tough delinquent changed everybody's life at Eastland. How she had known then, that her and Tootie's life would never again be dull. She cherished those almost 4 years gone too soon…..

A week later Edna Garret was getting ready to visit her 2 college girls with Tootie and Natalie. She had baked a cake for the occasion. She was so happy to finally be able to escape the pressure of Eastland. Oddly enough, the school had become a nightmare after Blair and Jo's departure. Mr. Parker had added more hours for the housemother and loaded her with hard work. Lately the red haired lady had toyed with the idea of opening her own gourmet shop. She knew all she had to do was to call one of her sons. Both of them had connections and they could easily arrange something for her. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. "_Come on girls let's go before Mr. Parker decides to cancel my only day off."_ Tootie and Natalie take their guardian's hand and leave the school hurriedly.

When the 3 of them arrive at Langley they soon realize how different it is from Eastland. The people there dress and speak differently. Their carefree demeanour impresses the red haired lady who only gaps at them. Suddenly she hears somebody giggle and soon enough comes face to face to a very different version of the Blair she remembers.

This new Blair has bleached spiked hair, heavy make- up and wears sunglasses. Her mini skirt is so short all you can see is her black boots. Edna gasps at her horrified. What had become of her sensitive debutante? She had just started a week ago and already she was another person. Blair giggles like a silly school girl. Standing next to her are 3 girls the housemother has never seen. One of them is very pretty. She looks Latin with her wavy black hair. The others 2 are rather plain. Both have mousy brown hair and are wearing kilts with pins on it. Blair makes the introduction:

"_Hello Mrs. Garret. It is nice to see you. Let me introduce you to my 3 new friends: this is Boots she says pointing the Latin pretty dark haired girl, she is our cheerleader and the others 2 are Miriam and Valerie."_ Edna looks at the debutante angrily. "_Where is Jo Blair and why are you dressed like a femme fatale? Have you gone back to your wild ways, because if you are I am just on time to straighten you again." _The heiress burst out laughing. "_Come on Mrs. Garret lighten up. My new look is called "The new romantics": it's the 80ies era now so people have more freedom."_

Just then Jo joins them followed by Natalie and Tootie. "_Is that you Blair? What happened to your neat appearance?" _ The black girl asks her gaping at her. "_I must confess that you look wild and more dangerous than Jo."_ Natalie giggles followed by a scream when the tough brunette punches her arms. A very furious Edna Garret addresses Jo:

"_Will you tell me what is happening here and what has gone into Blair's head? Why is it that the minute i turn my back, you girls turn wild?"_ The Bronx girl doesn't know what to answer so she shrugs. _"I had nothing to do with what the Princess has become, Mrs. G. Soon after she joined the "gamma" sorority club she changed her look._ The fiery lady glares at Jo before responding. "_I see. But are you 2 still friends at least?"_ Jo looks down the floor before replying. "_Not really. We don't see each other that much anymore. We just don't have the same interests. I know you don't want to hear this Mrs. G but we are no longer the teenager girls of the carefree years." _Edna Garret is very saddened when she hears the Bronx girl speak that way. From that moment on, she decides to leave Eastland and open her new Gourmet shop close by, so that she can keep an eye on her older girls. She would go to the headmaster's office right after arranging something with her sons. Then she would ask the 4 of them to move in with her and help her install her own bakery. She hears Blair giggle again and sights. She could not believe that her sensitive girl had taken a wrong turn. She would do anything in her power to keep the trouble debutante right.

Two weeks later Edna Garret hands her notice. She is in Mr. Parker's office. When the headmaster read her letter of resignation he is too shocked for words:

"_Will you please tell me why are you leaving us Edna? I thought you liked it here at Eastland. In fact, not so long ago you were heartbroken about the idea of leaving this school and your girls."_

"_Mr. Parker, I am taking Natalie and Tootie with me. They will still be attending Eastland of course, but they will live in my new home."_ The headmaster smiles ironically. "_And where will that be when we all know you don't have a house. Don't tell me you're taking them to Appleton?" _ The fiery red haired lady answers calmly: "_I am opening a gourmet shop with a little help from my 2 sons. You have a month to find a replacement for you. I will be gone by the end of the fall."_

"_You can't just take those 2 girls with you. I know you like to pretend they are related to you, but you are not their biological mother. Do you realize that they have parents of their own? You don't have the authorization and once they found out…" _ Edna interrupts. "_I have already spoken to Natalie and Tootie's parents and they both agree with me, so you see Mr. Parker, it is all been taken care of." _

The headmaster smiles at her bitterly. "_You know Edna I have really underestimated you and I'm sorry. You will be deeply missed here and in the short time I have known you, I have come to care very much for you. Oh I know I'm not much of a person to show my emotions but I mean it when I said that you are quite a remarkable lady. I shall be sad to see you leave next month but I am happy for you." _The red haired lady realizes she had underestimated Mr. Parker too. She had always thought of him as a tough careless man, with no consideration for anyone but himself. Hearing him express himself like this meant a lot to her. _"Thank you Mr. Parker. I want you to know that I have enjoyed living here for the past 4 years. Eastland has been like a second home to me after my hometown Appleton."_ They shake hands and shortly afterwards the fiery lady smiles pleased with herself.

**Autumn 1983.** Finally after a month of hard work, Edna Garret has finally moved into her new bakery with her 2 younger girls. The red haired lady has built a lovely gourmet, with a little help from Natalie and Tootie. She hadn't seen Jo and Blair for over a month now, and she really missed them. Now that everything was done, she would go to their college to speak with them about the new arrangement. She knew how delighted the Bronx girl would be. With Blair though, she wasn't so sure. Instinctively she knew that the debutante had distanced herself from her and it really hurt. She knew that once you started a new life, things were bound to change, but still. She sights and decides to speak to each of them later on this afternoon.

When she arrives alone at the Langley College, Edna Garret asks the headmaster where she can find Jo and Blair. _"Miss Polniaczek is right here."_ He says pointing to the tough brunette who is sitting in the living room reading a book. _"Thank you." _ The red haired lady walks towards the Bronx girl.

"_Hey Mrs. G I'm so glad to see you! I was wondering if you forgotten us?"_ Jo embraces her guardian tightly. _"Honey I could never forget my girls. I have some news I'd like to share with you, but will you please tell me where Blair is?"_ The tomboy looks down at the floor. _"I don't know Mrs. G. Lately things have gone out of control with the Princess. She goes out with a different guy every night and she has also been skipping classes. I'm actually surprised she hasn't been fired yet, but probably the Warner industry has something to do with it. When you have that much money you can buy people."_ Jo's voice is full of bitterness. Edna cannot believe her ears. Things had gone out control and she wasn't about to let it continue. When she speaks next, her voice is full of authority.

"_Tell me where I can find her immediately Jo, please." _ The tough brunette looks uncomfortable before replying: "_There is a bar about a mile from her where she likes to hang around. I have a few hours free so I can come with you if you like?" _ The fiery red haired lady nods: "_Very well. We are taking my car."_ While they drive the housemother spots Blair riding behind some guy's motorcycle. They ride so fast that for a while, she loses them from sight. She continues driving when Jo suddenly says:

"_That's the bar at the corner Mrs. G." _They get off the cars and walk towards the bar. Edna is disgusted at what she sees inside. Black leather jackets people with spiky hair are smoking at the top of their lungs. She coughs. Suddenly she hears someone giggling and sees the pampered debutante smoking a cigar with some sleazy guy. _Somehow this feels like a deja vue. _It brings back memories in how she had 1st met the heiress just over 4 years ago. She narrows her eyes and walks towards Blair.

"_Oh hello Mrs. Garret, what are you doing here? Would you care for a cigar?"_ The debutante laughs. The fiery lady is enraged: _"Do I look like I want to smoke to you Blair? What has gone into you and where is the sensitive girl I knew?"_ The sleazy guy next to the Blair sneers. "_Who's this old lady honey? Is she bothering you cos I can take care of her if you want me to?"_ The debutante looks at him before replying:

"_There's no need Max. It's between her and me. Look Mrs. Garret. I am not the same girl you knew from 4 years ago. I am an adult now so I can do with my life what I want and you have no business to mess up with it."_ Edna Garret cannot believe what she hears. She had to do something to stop this new Blair take the wrong path. Glaring at the blond girl she answers calmly.

"_Oh yes I can young lady. You are not an adult until you reach the age of 21 and you're barely 19 now. You will do as I say and come with me even if I have to drag you out of the bar. Is that clear?"_ The pampered debutante explodes: _"Mrs. Garret you are not my mother! You were my guardian at Eastland, but now I don't need you, alright? I have a mind of my own and you have no right to control me or influence me. I don't mean to be rude to you, but I don't feel the same way I used to. You can see for yourself that we have grown apart."_ On hearings the last words Edna's heart breaks. It takes her a super natural force for her not to break into tears. Jo cannot take it any longer. No one messes up with her beloved guardian.

"_Cut it out Blair. If only you could hear yourself speak. You should be ashamed at how badly you're treating this kind lady who has done nothing but love you beyond anything those last 4 years! Is this how you repay her? By insulting her?! You know, if it were me, I would have you seat in my knees by now and spank you hard! Do you realize you sound more like a 3 year old, rather than an almost 19 year old woman? Grow up Blair and then you can talk!"_ The Bronx girl's words cut right like daggers into the debutante's heart. She lowers her head and feels tears run down her face. The sleazy guy next to her approaches Jo slowly saying:

"_Nobody messes up with my baby here, did you hear me punk? I have a knife here and I can cut you to pieces if I want to…."_ The tough brunette is ready to face the challenge. Edna Garret gasps in fear. Suddenly Blair stands up to stop the sleazy guy. She says with determination:

"_If you touch my girlfriend or my guardian I will cut you to pieces Max! Nobody messes with my sister and my mother, did you hear me?!_" The sleazy guy is lost at word. The debutante looks at Jo and Mrs. Garret with tenderness before answering: "_Let's leave this horrible place. I've had enough of pretending here. You have opened my eyes Jo and I shall never forget what a true friend you are. And you, Mrs. Garret are a role model to me and I should be bending my knees to ask for forgiveness," _ On hearing those words the tender hearted housemother takes a weeping Blair into her arms while kissing her. Jo joins them for a group hug. They walk back to the car arm in arm. Edna Garret is so relieved to have her sensitive trouble maker back where she belonged: with her. She would always be grateful to the Bronx girl who was the most loyal human being she had ever seen.

**January 1984.** For her 19th birthday, Blair has organized a big birthday bash. She has invited all her college friends into the new bakery "EDNA's EDIBLES". Jo and she had been living with their beloved housemother and their 2 younger friends for 2 and half months now. The bakery had turned into a success thanks to their good team work. Tootie was the cleaner, Natalie the apprentice cook, Jo the cashier and Mrs. Garret the boss. Blair was in charge of the customer service section: she took care of their guests and made sure everyone was at ease. She smiles thinking about what a turn her life had taken and she only had Jo to thank. Her best friend had saved her from taking the wrong path last fall. The debutante's new college reputation had gone straight into her head and she had dropped her 2 best friends Mrs. Garret and Jo like a hot potato. She sights and tries to clear those bittersweet memories from her mind. She looks at her 4 friends tenderly. Tootie and Natalie are chatting away, while Jo and Mrs. Garret count the money. She walks towards them.

"_What do you want me to do for you Mrs. Garret? The last customer has left and soon the party will start."_ The housemother looks at her smiling. _"Today it's your birthday honey so get ready before your guests arrive." _ Blair embraces her guardian and goes upstairs to try on her new dress.

Later on that night everyone is dancing to the pop beats. All the guests have arrived but Blair is nowhere to be seen. "_Leave it to the Princess to be late on her birthday."_ Jo growls.Suddenly she hears gasps. She looks around and what she sees takes her breath away. The blond debutante looks astonishing beautiful in her new red dress and with her hair cascading. She smiles seductively to every male who looks her way.

Her hair had grown very fast after she decided to get rid of the spiky look she had last fall, when she was hanging with the wrong crowd. Blair is now dancing and chatting to a guy Jo has never seen. For some unknown reasons Jo doesn't trust the man who dances so close to her Princess. He is very good looking but his eyes are too close together and he has a way at looking at Blair like he is undressing her. She notices Sue Ann, Nancy, Cindy and Molly having a group dance with Tootie and Natalie. Mrs. Garret is chatting away with Mr. Parker who has also been invited. Just then the music stops and Blair joins Jo hand in hand with Prince charming.

"_Jo, I want to introduce you to Cliff. I met him just now and discovered he's studying to become a doctor. He is on his final College year and had great grades."_ The tough brunette shakes hands with him before answering: "_Nice to meet you. So who did you come with if you've only known Blair for a few minutes?_" The handsome blonde smiles at Jo and replies: _"I came with Mr. Parker. My father is best friends with him, and when he told me there would be a party for young people I decided to join him. Of course I didn't know this gorgeous young lady would be the guest of honour."_ Blair beams at the compliment. Jo is scowling now. Nope. She did not trust this too perfect to be true guy. She knew her best friend was rather naïve so she decides to keep an eye on them. Just to make sure. Edna Garret approaches them.

"_Who is this young man you haven't introduced Blair? I have never seen him before. Does he go to the same College as you?"_ The debutante smiles warmly at her guardian. _"His name is Cliff and I have only met him a few minutes ago. He came with Mr. Parker." _The red haired lady shakes hands with him. The next song is a slow dance so the debutante and Cliff go to the dance floor. Edna Garret watches them suspiciously. She doesn't like the way the young man is holding Blair.

The look Jo gives her is enough to confirm her suspicions. They are now kissing. The songs stops but the debutante and her young man can't let go of one another. After what seems like an eternity they split and Blair comes towards them.

"_Mrs. Garret, do you mind if I go for a ride with Cliff? It is my birthday after all and he has promised me to show me the stars with his new telescope."_ The fiery red haired lady's heart freezes. She knew Blair was a natural flirt, like her biological mother, but she didn't realized how naïve the debutante was. If she'd let her go with that stranger she would never see her again. She could feel it in her motherly heart how dangerous this young blond man was. She had to do something to open the debutante's eyes. She takes her hands and pulls her away. "_Excuse us."_ She says to Cliff.

When they are alone in a corner the fiery red lady speaks up: "_ Blair I know it is your birthday but there is no way I will let you leave town with a stranger, no matter how good looking he is. Do you remember how it was with Chad? How he almost raped you when you were barely 16 years old? You may be naïve but I am not. I am ordering right now not to leave, and if you disobey me I will have to ground you….." _ The pampered debutante explodes in rage: _"how dare you speak to me like I was a 12 year old Mrs. Garret?! I am 19 now so when are you going to start treating me like an adult?!" _

Edna responds calmly: "_when you start acting like one. Jo is a few months younger than you, but she surely acts a lot more mature than you. Have you not learn everything I have taught you all these years? Oh I know you came too late into my life. I realize now, that at age 14 it is a bit late to change, and that you have Monica's flirty genes in you Blair, but please listen to me when I say this young man is no good for you. I have a bad vibe about him and so does Jo."_

Blair is too stubborn to reply so she just turns her back on her guardian. Edna touches the young girl's shoulder tentatively. The tender hearted girl is in tears now. She knows her guardian is right but doesn't know how to give in. It is the kind housemother who makes her 1st move. She takes a sobbing Blair into her arms while stroking her hair.

Jo has been watching the scene with tenderness. She was no fool. No matter how often her guardian had said she loved her girls equally, she knew Blair was and would always be the number one. You can't chose who you love and it was obvious the debutante felt the same way about Mrs. G. She may act like a spoil brat most of the time but in the end she always obeyed the wise housemother. They walk arm in arm to join the rest of the guests. The tough brunette sees Blair speak to a disappointed Cliff. Shortly afterwards the young man leaves the party. _It figures. He was just after the Princess body._ Good riddance to him thinks the Bronx girl. The party lasts a few more hours. Jo yawns. She is beginning to get really tired. She is definitely not a party animal. She only hoped 1984 would be a good year.

**Spring 1984.** Finally it was beginning to warm up and the flowers were blooming. Jo, Blair, Tootie and Natalie were sitting in the garden taken some fresh air. Edna Garret was watching them through the window kitchen and smiling proudly. She couldn't believe what a blessed woman she was with such exemplary girls._ More like young ladies._ Natalie had turned 17 and Tootie would be 16 next month. She thought with regret at how fast her little girls where growing. All of them were dating now: even little Tootie. Suddenly the phone rings:

"_This is Edna's Edibles. Oh hello Jeff. Do you want to speak to Blair?"_ The housemother yells to her: "_Blair, Jeff is on the line for you."_ The blond girl picks up the phones while smiling seductively. "_Hello darling."_ Edna Garret sees the debutante's face go all white. "_I understand. Goodbye."_

"_What is it Blair?" _The debutante smiles with sadness. _"Jeff has just broken up with me. It is no big deal." _ It was for the sensitive debutante Edna knew. She wants to take her into her arms but Blair brushes her off and runs upstairs into her room. Just then Jo, Natalie and Tootie come inside.

"_Hey Mrs. G. Where's the Princess?"_ The red haired lady answers worriedly: "_upstairs into her room. Jeff just broke up with. I think she needs some time alone."_ Jo nods knowing too well how her best friend reacted towards rejection. It would probably take her a while to get over getting dumped.

In the following days Blair changes radically. Edna Garret is very saddened to see her little girl go back to her wild days. She comes home late every night and she hardly helps in the store anymore. The other girls have also become reckless. They all have their own routine and keep forgetting their shifts. The only one who is brave, is her little Tootie, who for some reason is also feeling left out.

"_Mrs. Garret Nat has forgotten to take me to the cinema today. It's bad enough when your boyfriend dumps you, but when your girlfriend does it, you know you hit bottom."_ The red haired lady sights: "_Well, how would they like it if I decided I didn't want to cook anymore? I don't even know why I bothered making this lovely Chinese buffet!"_ They hear the door opens and a loud Jo burst in:

"_Hey Mrs. G. Don't yell at me but I was looking at some leaflets for the next year."_ Edna is about to answer when she sees Natalie come in next. "_You will never believe it Mrs. Garret but the headmaster is after my permanent record. Do you know what it's like to have a permanent bad record on your junior year?" _ Tootie whines at her best friend. "_Nat you forgot that we were supposed to go to the cinema."_ The chubby girl looks at her friend and answers: "_did I just dump you? Boy you must feel really bad!" _ _This is like a mad house. _Edna thinks. Next she sees the debutante walk in:

"_Well hello everyone! Did you miss me?"_ The fiery red haired lady marches right in front of Blair: "_And where have you been young lady?"_ The pampered heiress just giggles: "_Out on a date of course! Meet my new Beau Steven!" _ Natalie and Tootie shake their head before commenting:

"_Ever since she broke up with Jeff she has been dating any top guy in town!" _ Blair says next: "_Say hello date!"_ The geek looking guy smiles shyly. "_Hi. Oh Blair. I had a wonderful time, so maybe we could meet up again?"_ The debutante brushes him off. "_I'm sure you had and maybe next time if you're lucky we will."_ She then closes the door in his face. The fiery red haired lady does not like what she sees. She decides it's about time to take a firm hand on the troubled debutante.

"_Blair I want you to go to your room immediately. You're grounded. There will be no more dating and phone calls for a month. You will be treated like a little girl until you learn how to behave like an adult. Now I want you to march upstairs and I mean it!"_ yells the fiery lady. On hearing the commotion Jo comes running downstairs, only to find a very angry housemother arguing with the debutante.

"_I will not go to my room. Like I said before you are not my mother and this is not the 15__th__ century. I am a free citizen and I will do as pleased!" _ An even angered Blair leaves the house slamming the door. Edna Garret is near tears. She was losing her beloved little girl and she didn't know what to do. She knew what a difficult child Blair has always been, due to her neglected upbringing. She thought that by moulding her at the tender age of 14, she would have learned the values of life and what really mattered. She looks at her other 3 girls who were a lot easier than the heiress and sights. Why did she have to love her so much and what else more could she do. She had to think hard about what next step to take.

Early the next morning when Edna descends the stairs she sees Jo, Natalie and Tootie having breakfast at the table. No sign of Blair. She sits down with them. She tries to drink her coffee but is too sad. "_Don't worry About Blair Mrs. G. Eat."_ Jo says pleasantly. "_I'm sorry Jo but when one of my girls is missing that's when I do worry. What if she had an accident?"_ The housemother trembles thinking about it. "_Believe me Mrs. G, but what Blair had last night was no accident!" _Tootie and Natalie burst out laughing now. "_Girls please!" _yells a very worried Edna. Just then, they hear the front door open and a very reckless Blair walks inside: "hi!"

The fiery red haired lady cannot take it any longer: "_Where have you been Blair and why did you not come home last night? I want an explanation right now. Have you been skipping classes again? And don't bother lying to me because your headmaster just called to tell me how badly you were doing on your tests. Like it or not you will be grounded for 2 months now, so I want you to march upstairs to your room and stay there until I order you to come out. Is that understood?"_

The pampered debutante wants to answer but when she sees the angry look of warning her housemother directs at her she walks slowly upstairs to her room.Jo, Natalie and Tootie are marvelled at the great influence their fiery guardian still has over the debutante.

"_Mrs. Garret you are amazing. Do you know that you are the only person in the world who has power over Blair?"_ A very astonished Natalie answers. "_Nat is right Mrs. G. Blair may not always show you gratitude but she looks up to you like nobody else does. All you have to do is raise your finger, and she then runs back to you." _ The Bronx girl answers also amazed. Edna Garret smiles pleased. It was true. Out of all her girls she knew that Blair was the one who needed a firmer hand to keep her right. She might be upset and angry now, but soon she would come to realize that the fiery red haired lady had her best interest at heart.

Meanwhile in her room Blair was so enraged she thought she was going to explode. She was actually amazed of the power the fiery red haired lady had over her. A power she's had from the very 1st day they lay eyes on each other. The tender hearted girl cries softly. She knows she has acted like a spoil brat and that she has been punished because she deserves it. She feels so embarrassed she wants to hide in her bed. She wants to go back downstairs to apologize to her beloved housemother but she is too afraid. She walks slowly to open the door. The whole house is quiet. She wonders if everyone has gone out. She descends slowly the stairs. All the lights have been turned off. She sits in one of the sofas. She gasps when she hears a voice she knows so well:

"_Who gave you permission to come downstairs young lady?"_ An astonished Blair looks directly into her guardian's eyes.

"_I am sorry for behaving like a rotten brat Mrs. Garret. Please forgive me. I know I have a tendency to be nasty and luckily you are here to keep me right. I want you to know how much I admire you even though it may seem like i take you for granted at times." _A very emotional Blair says. Edna Garret sits beside her, and the blond girl rests her head in her guardian's chest.

"_I forgive you my darling but you are still grounded for 2 months"._ She hears Blair breath slowly and realizes the debutante has fallen asleep. She caresses her cheek and smiles. She had her girl back. Things would be alright for as long as they had each other. Edna stands up and walks towards the window to look at the stars. The sky is full of them tonight and she feels very happy. A dark shadow passes over her mind when she thinks about the day her girls would leave the house and build a family of their own. Always is not forever.

_eyHey HH_


	3. Chapter 3

**FOL 3**

**September 1984**. Schools and universities have reopened and are buzzling with activities for all the younger generation. Natalie is on her final year and Tootie is a junior. Jo and Blair are on their second year at college and walk with a new confidence. They are sophomores now and look forward to another exciting year. This summer has been a rather long one for their 2 younger friends. Tootie and Natalie had their 1st real working experience at a fancy Jazz bar where they had learned how to be multi tasked: running from one place to the other, catering people, doing kitchen work, housekeeping, bar keeping and even reception. By 8 o'clock all they wanted to do was curl up in their own bed and pass out. On one of those rare occasion though, they had bumped into a famous jazz singer who had given the girls a helping hand, while telling revealing tales about his past: how he ended up being where he is, and how you can never give up on your dreams no matter how hard life seems at times. Tootie then confessed to him her passion for performing. That same night she had a first shot and ended up singing blues with the most talented Jazz legend ever. Natalie on the other hand got her first taste with a real boyfriend. A summer fling as she likes to call it. Valentino was the young man's name and he was Italian. He had travelled to America as an internship for a few months, and had already returned back home. Natalie came back with a new look: she had lost some more weight and had coloured her hair dark red. Tootie had grown curvier but remained petite. As soon as both best friends walk through the Eastland corridors they spot their only remaining friend from the old group: Molly. She had grown very skinny and tall but her face was still full with freckles.

"_Hi guys! How was your summer of 1984? I went to my last summer camp. I can't believe we're juniors now Tootie! I remember when we were only the little ones of the group, while Nancy, Blair and Sue Ann were the older ones we used to follow everywhere. The yesteryears!_ "A very sentimental Molly says. Natalie looks at her younger friend with sadness. The red haired girl looked so lost without Nancy, Sue Ann and Cindy who had been with her from aged 8 until now, aged 16. At least last year she still had Cindy, but the tomboy was starting college this year. Tootie takes Molly's hand.

"_Just stick with us Molly and I'll promise you we'll have a blast!" _The freckled girl smiles at Tootie and Natalie in gratitude and the 3 of them walk arm in arm towards their new classroom each lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile at Langley College, Jo is waiting impatiently for Blair. They had spent their entire summer vacation away from each other: Blair had travelled around Europe with her mother while Jo had spent her free time working at her uncle's garage, to save up some money for college life. She knew she shouldn't complain but she couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see the world just because of her lack of money. On top of that, the pampered Princess had the nerve to be late while Jo had to slave away. _Wait until I get my hands on her. _Just then, the entrance door opens and:

"_Hooray I'm back! Did you miss me one bit?" _ A very excited Blair hugs a scowling Jo, who in return growls: "_What time do you call that? We said 3 o'clock and it's almost 4 pm."_ The debutante gives the tough brunette a hurt look. "_Well excuse me for living. I thought you'd be pleased to see me no matter what." _Jo softens and slaps the blond girl's shoulder amicably.

"_I'll forgive you Princess! Did you have a great time in Europe?"_ Blair gives her a 100 watts smile. "_I met this one special man…"_ The tough brunette brushes her off: "_I didn't ask you about your love live: I can get that on TV by watching "Love Boat". _The heiress laughs at the comment and says: "_Oh Joey I'm so glad to see you! I really missed your sarcasm!"_ They both walk arm in arm towards their new classroom smiling. Blair is thrilled to finally be with her _Eastland _family. Sure, she had a fab time with her mum visiting Europe. But there was no place like "Edna's Edibles": where the 4 of them had moved in last year with their devoted guardian (after she decided to build her own Gourmet). The tender hearted debutante felt very blessed with her new found family and never wanted it to end.

A very happy Edna Garret is singing at the top of her lungs while she takes the house keys out of her handbag and tries to open the main door at "Edna's Edibles". She has just returned from a short trip spent at her sister's house in Appleton. There, she had met a childhood love of her, and fallen all over heels for him again (like when she had only been 16 years old) Max. She hadn't seen him since 1940 something._ Boy that long?_ Apparently he was divorced with 2 grown up sons as well. He had spent most of his youth in France, but after the divorce he had longed to return to his home town. Edna had just happened to be visiting her sister Beverly Ann for a couple of weeks, when she had seen this dashing mature good looking man galloping on a horse.

"_Excuse me lady but could you tell me where the next restaurant is? I'm afraid this place has changed a lot in the past 40 years…"_ One look at the red haired lady and the man had exclaimed: "_Eddie? Is that you after all those years? My god, the same fiery red hair, the proud attitude: you haven't changed the slightest if I may say." _Edna clears her throat: _"Hello Max. I didn't recognize you at first, but your voice gave you away. How are you?"_ The handsome mature man looks intently at his young love while answering: "_Did you ever think of me Eddie? What if I had never left to marry so young…."_

"_Leave it in the past Max. We are both middle age people now, so it's a bit late for regrets."_ Edna answers while trembling inside. _Why do I feel nervous like a school girl around him? I'm almost 56 now, so hardly a young rose but I feel like it. _Max cannot take his eyes away from her._ She still is the most beautiful red haired one I've seen, and the passion she has in those fiery blue eyes!_ They are interrupted by a very high pitched voice:

"_Who is this friend of yours Edna?_" a tall short blond haired middle aged lady approaches them. _"Hello Beverly Ann. Do you remember me from school? I used to go out with your sister Eddie." _Max answers. A look of recognition shows up on Edna's sister's face: "_Max is that you? Oh my good you still look dashing today!"_

The fiery red haired gives her hyper sister a look of warning but the tall blond just ignores her. "_Would you like to drink something with us Max? I'm sure you and my sister have lots of catching up to do!"_ Max looks directly at Edna before answering:

"_I would love to if it's ok with you Eddie?"_ The fiery red haired lady smiles at him and take his arm. "_Why don't I show you around Max?"_ After that, it had all happened very fast: they went horse riding together, camped, went out for picnics and romantic meals and shared passionate kisses in the moonlight.

"_I love being with you Eddie. Marry me, will you?" _A very passionate Max asked one night. Edna was so taken by surprise and for a moment she could not answer. "_Marry you, now? Are you being serious Max, I mean after all these years?"_ The handsome man takes the fiery red haired in his arms whispering in her ears: "_I have never stopped loving you Eddie. The reason I eloped at 18 with my ex -wife is because I wanted to see the world and she had money to show me around. Muriel comes from a very wealthy family, and at the time she was pretty and flirty. I was only human and fell for her charm. We had a bad marriage though, and the only reason I stayed so long with her is because of my sons. I would have left earlier but then her father (who was so fond of me) took ill and I decided to remain with him until his death…"_ Edna does not know what to make out of this, so she remains silent. Max, on the other hand pressures her: _"Please darling, I know how you feel about me. I also know that the only reason you married that poker player you call husband was out of revenge for deserting you, isn't it?" _ A stubborn Edna glares at him before responding:

"_Yes Max. We were both 18 years old at the time. I was still at school and on my way to the gym i bumped into my best friend Melanie, who then told me how you had eloped with the richest prettiest girl on town. How was I supposed to feel anything but hate: towards you!"_ screams now a very angry Edna. She continues: "_from that moment on, I swore revenge on you and left town shortly after graduating to travel to New York. I looked frantic for you, thinking I might find you so that I could break your neck. Of course you weren't there but I had no way of knowing you would be in Europe. For me New York at the time was the biggest place, so I assume you'd be there. I refused to give up though: i took a job as a nanny to a very prestigious family and met my husband there. Albert was their taxi driver at the time and a very handsome one I must say. He was 23 years old, and for me the prince charming. I felt head over hills about him and forgot about you very quickly. A year later we got married. Shortly afterwards, I had my 1__st__ son Henry at age 20. A couple of years later, I had my second son Alex. Unfortunately I soon discovered that Albert was an obsessed poker player. We ended up with higher debts and I threatened him more than once to divorce him if he didn't stop. At that time I realized another thing too."_ Edna pauses and looks at Max before answering: _"I realized too late that I had been fooling myself all those years. I had never loved Albert: I had just looked for comfort. But love, the true love was you all along Max…"_ Suddenly a very passionate Max holds Edna and kisses her with ardour. The fiery red haired lady responds kissing him with as much passion and never wanting to let go. She didn't think she had that much fire left in her body, but boy how she was wrong. She had never felt like this with any other man but Max. That same night they made love as if it was their last time on earth. They were too scared to let go and never wanted it to end. By dawn, Edna Garret had her mind made up: she would marry Max, the love of her life. He would come and live at "Edna's Edibles" with her girls and her.

She is still day dreaming, when suddenly she sees the love of her life looking at her sheepishly. She bends to kiss him while whispering: "_I will marry you my love and you will come to live with me and my girls at "Edna's Edibles"._ Max's face turns serious and the red haired lady hears alarm bells ringing in her head. Had he changed his mind? Was he going to run away again and desert her? Max wants to say something, but the look the fiery red haired gives him freezes his heart. He touches her shoulder slightly but Edna brushes him off.

"_What is it Eddie and why are you so cold with me all of a sudden? I thought I proved to you last night, how much I love you." _A very desperate Max holds on to her. The red haired lady answers with rage: "_don't play games with me Max. If you don't want to marry me just say so, but don't you dare run away on me again, or this time I will not be held responsible for my actions….."_ The handsome believe every word his beloved red haired love is saying: Eddie would probably hunt him down and kill him! That doesn't stop him from kissing her until she's out of breath. Edna breaks free from him with difficulty. _"Max, did you not hear a word of what I just say? You should never fool with a red haired you know?" _ The passionate man holds the fiery lady's face before replying:

"_I will never leave your side, but before we get married I have to confess something to you and you may not like it."_ Edna looks at him in fear now. _"What is it Max? I hope you're not ill or something and want to get married before it's too late?"_ Max laughs heartily answers: "_you will never get rid of me my darling, I promise you."_ His face then turns serious. He takes Edna's hands in her, takes a breath and finally reveals:

"_I have been offered a job as a voluntary work in Africa. It will only be for a year or two. Are you willing to follow me to another continent my darling?" _ A very anxious Max looks at her now. Edna Garret feels as if the earth has stopped moving. Africa. A very far away country: away from her girls. Suddenly the maternal housemother breaks into tears. Max is in shock. He had expected anything from his fiery love, a slap or a yell but never to see her cry like that. "_Eddie, please don't cry. I promise you to be an exemplary husband and to let you slap me if I misbehave."_ On hearings those words the tender hearted red haired lady cries even louder. Max takes her in his arms while stroking her hair. _"Sh. Please tell me what's wrong my love". _Finally Edna gathers her force and replies calmly:

"_I haven't told you everything about my past, or for that matter my present. I better start from the beginning. I started working as a housekeeper for the Drummonds (a very rich family with 3 kids) from 1978 until 1979. One day Kimberly (his daughter) asked me to help her at school. Once I arrived there, a very grumpy teenage girl was sitting by herself. She was the unhappiest thing I've ever seen. I adopted her immediately in my heart but she didn't want to have anything to do with me. The school reminded me so much of home too, so I decided to leave my old job and stay. I got offered a job as housemother. I did my best to discipline all the girls. Blair (the grumpy one) was a troublemaker so I took her under my wings. She resisted at first, but soon realized she was looking for a mother and found me. A few months later my second girl came into my life: Jo, a streetwise from the Bronx was also looking for a mother and a sister, and found us. Somehow my girls number 3 & 4: Natalie and Tootie (the younger ones) came along and the 5 of us became the family I never had. I now have 4 daughters I have raised for the past 5 years and I am the happiest mother on earth." _ The maternal red haired lady takes a breath before continuing: _"you do understand now, why I can't go with you to Africa my darling? I can't leave my girls. They need me." _Max says very seriously then:

"_It seems to me that you are the one who needs them Edna. Surely those girls have almost grown by now, and soon enough they'll be going to college. Take a chance my love and travel with me while we're still young. They'll be plenty of time for you to return once we're old, but please do not desert me again my darling. I don't want to lose you a second time."_ That's all it takes for the passionate red haired who then fall in her lovers arms again. This time their kisses leave them breathless.

"_I will marry you and move to Africa with you my love. I shall never be parted from you again, for as long as I live." _A very romantic Edna holds him tightly while Max whispers words of love in her ears: "_You have made me the happiest man on earth. You will not regret it Eddie. I will show you the world the way you deserve it and will sweep you off your feet!"_ They both giggle like teenagers. The next day Edna Garret left her home town and Max, to return to "Edna's Edibles" and pack all of her belongings she would take to Africa. She was still humbling happily when she hears the front door, and a voice she knows so well:

"_Mrs Garret is that you?" Blair_. How could she have forgotten her? Edna freezes for a moment. A minute later the blond girl enters her guardian's room, and when she sees her packing her suitcases her face goes all white. "_Where are you going Mrs Garret? I thought you were just returning from Appleton, not leaving again?"_ The look the debutante gives her breaks her heart into pieces. The housemother doesn't know how to give her the news without hurting the sensitive girl. She clears her throat: "_Blair, I want you to sit down before I give you some news."_ The tender hearted girl doesn't know why, but she has a very bad feeling about this and starts trembling. Edna Garret takes her into her arms tenderly, and says: "_Don't be scared baby: I will always love you. You're my flesh and blood."_ Blair hears her housemother's sadness in her voice and cries. The maternal lady has never felt more desperate. How could she leave her Blair now? _But I love Max and want to spend the rest of my life with him._ The poor woman was torn between her motherly love for Blair and her womanly love for Max. Just then, they hear the front door open. Jo bounces up the stairs and is taken aback at the scene she sees in front of her eyes.

"_What's up with Blair Mrs G?"_ The housemother decides this is a good time to speak with both of her charges. "_Sit down Jo, Blair. I have something very important that I want to tell you."_ A very caring Brunette takes the debutante's hand and they sit down. Edna breaths slowly and continues:

"_I am getting married girls. I will be moving to Africa with my sweetheart childhood". _This time Blair has turned as white as a sheet of paper. Jo continues to hold her hands while digesting the news. Their beloved housemother would be leaving them. That was the end of an era. '_Happy memories' _The Bronx girl has tears in her eyes. That's all it takes for the maternal housemother who burst into tears. She holds her 2 girls tightly and the 3 of them cry together. After a while they break free. Edna blows her nose and continues.

"_You have to promise me to be strong Blair. I want you to continue to be a happy carefree young lady, to graduate and most of all: be happy for me darling. I will return to you when you least expect it. I am proud how my 2 older girls have matured so well!"_ Looking at the tough brunette she continues: "_I want you to graduate Jo, and to continue on being a sister to Blair. She needs you now more than ever. And when I return I want to see happy young ladies engaged." _ A very teary housemother kisses her 2 girls one last time before continuing with her packing.

**January 1985.** Almost 4 months have passed since the girl's housemother has left for Africa. Only yesterday, they had received a letter from Edna telling them that her sister Beverly Ann had decided to take over her bakery. She would be coming to live at 'Edna's Edibles' in about a week time. Blair, Jo, Natalie and Tootie didn't know how to digest the news. For as long as they had known their guardian she had never mentioned a sister: all she ever talked about was that she had 2 sons and an ex - husband. The debutante was especially annoyed. She did not want anyone taking her beloved housemother's place. It was bad enough that she had deserted her girls to follow the man of her dreams, but getting used to a sister was too much. Jo wasn't keen on another stranger living with them either. Tootie looked like she was going to burst into tears. Only Natalie has a smile on her face.

"_A sister, cool! I wonder if we're all going to love her like we did with Mrs Garret!"_ Blair, Jo and Tootie looked at her like she was crazy. _"Would you cut it out Nat? We're still in the mourning period." _A very serious Blair answers. _"Yeah, why would you want to have a stranger take over your life anyway?" _The tough brunette asks. _ "I don't ever want anyone taking over Mrs Garret!"_ yells a very tearful Tootie. The former chubby girl laughs at them. _"Don't be such spoil sports ladies! It'll be fun to have a clone of our guardian!" _

"_Ex – guardian" _says a very bitter Blair. She was still getting used to not having her second mother around to guide and share things with her. Their last day together had been devastating. Edna Garret had promised each of them to keep in touch and never forget, but the debutante knew what it was like to have broken promises. Instinctively Jo puts her arms around her shoulder. Natalie speaks up: "_I was just trying to be helpful. I miss Mrs Garret too, and so does Tootie, but she's not coming back. And if at least I can have a member of her family I'll be blessed."_ Tootie takes her best friend's hand and smiles reassuringly. They spend the rest of the day each lost in their own thoughts.

A week later they meet Edna Garret's sister. Natalie immediately bonds with her. She loves the tall blond haired lady sense of humour. Beverly Ann would be a lot of fun to have around she decides. Tootie looks at her with curiosity. She does not know what to make of the hyper lady. Jo on the other hand is very suspicious about the older lady's capacities. She looks nothing at all like their former guardian. In fact, she is the complete opposite. Blair takes an immediate dislike for this very strange middle aged woman. How could such a clown like her be related to her role model? She had to be an impostor. There was no other explanation. She speaks up without hesitation.

"_How do we know you're Mrs Garret's sister? You look nothing like her. Do you have any proof of papers?" _Natalie is appalled on hearing the words coming out of the sometimes insensitive debutante. "_Blair how can you be so rude and insensitive?! This nice lady has every right to be with us. Don't you remember Mrs Garret wrote us in her letter explaining?"_ The blond girl gives her a cold look. "_I still need some proof before we let you invade our lives."_

On hearing those words Beverly Ann is hurt. She had expected a negative reaction from her sister's girls, but never such an accusation. For some reason this beautiful blonde girl was glaring at her with hate. Edna had made a description of each of them, and told her some of their traits. _"You must be Edna's oldest girl Blair, right?"_ She wants to shake hands with her but the debutante shrugs her off.

Natalie is so enraged with Blair that it takes her all her strength not to slap her. "_Are you going to start acting nasty the way you used to be with Cindy, Blair? Grow up!"_ The heiress blushes slightly. She extends her hand: "_I was rude and I'm sorry but I was suspicious because you look nothing like your sister. However when you said my name I realized my mistake. Please, forgive me."_ Beverly Ann recognizes the girl's guilt and smiles amused. This was her sister's oldest girl alright: '_A Spoiled brat with a golden heart'._ Those were the exact words her youngest sister (of only a year apart) had chosen for the beautiful heiress. The older woman approaches Blair and gives her a warm hug. The tender hearted debutante is taken by surprised but hugs back. Jo coughs to gain attention.

"_Oh and you must be Edna's second eldest, Jo: tough on the outside but with a very gentle heart. My sister thinks very highly of you young lady."_ The Bronx girl beams on hearing her guardian's praise. She extends her hands. "_It's good to finally meet a member of Mrs G's family!" _ Beverly Ann turns her attention to the younger black girl._ "And you are Tootie, the youngest and most easy going one." _A smiling Tootie gives her a hug. Finally the hyper woman turns towards the last girl. Natalie. From the moment she sees the friendly slightly chubby teenage she feels warmth for her. Instantly she takes her into her arms. "_You are Natalie, of course: the brightest young lady with the funniest personality. You and I are one of a kind!" _Natalie feels like she has finally met her match: someone who understood her way of thinking. Edna Garret had been kind, but she didn't have the same kind of bubbly and carefree personality this hyper woman had. From that moment on, she knows without a doubt that this cheery woman will have an important impact on her life.

**September 1985.** Almost a year has passed since Edna Garret's departure and her sister's arrival. Blair and Jo are on their junior college year, Tootie is a senior and Natalie on her first year at college. She has been accepted at Eastland too and was very excited to be reunited with her older friends. Beverly Ann had completely taken over 'Edna's Edibles' by changing the look with a new name 'Over our heads'. Instead of a bakery, the eccentric lady had turned it into a second hand souvenir shop. The business was doing rather well and they sold all sorts of antiques. The hyper lady is dancing to a rock tune when she hears someone laughing.

"_Beverly Ann, you never cease to amaze me!"_ A very happy Natalie throws herself into her friend's arms. Lately they have become very close and had a number of light heart to heart talks. The older woman kisses the young girl's cheek. _"Natalie, how was your first day at college? Have you met any dashing young man yet?"_ The slightly chubby girl giggles. "_You're terrible Beverly Ann. Well, I did meet this exotic Mexican today but I forgot to ask for his phone number."_ They both giggle hard. They hear the front door open and a very excited Tootie greets them.

"_Hi guys! You'll never guess who got offered the play of Julia…."_ The black girl soon realizes that none of them have listened to a word she had just said. Beverly Ann and Natalie, her _former _best friend, were too busy with their own jokes to even notice her. Tootie feels a pang of jealousy. In the past it had being Blair + Mrs Garret. Now it was Natalie + Beverly Ann. She had never felt more like a third wheel than at those moments. Life wasn't fair. Who did this woman think she was, by stealing her childhood best friend? _Former best friend_, she rectifies. A tear runs down her face. Tootie runs out of the house weeping.

On her way out she bumps into Jo and Blair. Before any of them can stop her she's out in the streets. They exchange a worry glance. Lately they have noticed how withdrawn their youngest friend was. At 17, Tootie hadn't even had a boyfriend yet. As the oldest of them all, Blair feels it is her job to look out for the teenage girl. She promises herself to have a heart to heart talk later on with the young girl. She had to. She would be turning 21 in a few months, technically an adult. She hears Beverly Ann and Natalie giggle. _Beverly Ann. _She couldn't rely on the older lady to help her out with Tootie. It's not that she didn't like Edna's sister: they just didn't seem to click (the way she had with the maternal guardian) and the fact that her black friend didn't seem to think much of the hyper lady either didn't help. She would have to be the adult one now. Tootie needed guidance and she was going to give it to her later. Right now she had to help run the store. With the new revamp there was still a lot of work to do and Beverly Ann alone couldn't handle it. She looks at the new store's name. 'Over our heads': _What kind of lame name is that, anyway? _Blair could not believe the radical changes that had taken since Mrs Garret's departure. Their homey bakery had turned into a cheap second hand shop without any warmth in it. She sights and continues to tidy up. Shortly afterwards Jo gives her hand and they work in silence.

Later on that night, Tootie returns home abruptly, and runs into the room the 4 of them share. Blair follows her. "_Can we talk Tootie?" _The black girl glares at the debutante. "_Where is everybody else and why aren't you out on one of your dates?" _Smiling, Blair takes her hand. "_Jo is out with some friends, Nat went to the cinema with Beverly Ann and I am here because I am worried about you."_ The young girl cannot take it any longer:

"_Nat is out with Beverly Ann?! It figures. Now that she has a new best friend I don't count anymore!" _The sensitive debutante takes the weeping girl into her arms. "_Listen to me Tootie. Do you remember the kind of relationship Mrs Garret and I had? It's exactly the same with Nat and Beverly Ann. Trust me when I tell you that nothing is going to come between your friendship, honey. The same thing also happened with Jo and Maggie, and for a while I felt like a third wheel. Eventually I realized that I had nothing to fear: Jo came back to me, and so will Nat." _The black girl whines: _"the reason Jo came back to you is because Maggie died. Beverly Ann is alive and well." _Blair blanches on remembering a very distressed Jo at the time. It took a year for the Bronx girl to recover over the loss of the young teacher. The debutante glares at Tootie before answering: "_You should not bring up such a tragic event Tootie. Nat will come around. Just be patient and continue to be a good friend to her." _The younger girl stares at the older one amazed.

"_I can't believe how much you have grown since you were a bratty 12 year old Blair. Mrs Garret really worked wonders with you. I'm glad to have you as my older best friend too, as well as Jo."_ Blair hugs Tootie tenderly. _"You will always have me as your older best friend, and I hope I can bring some wisdom in you, my little Tootie."_ They're still smiling at each other, unaware that Natalie has heard every word that has been exchanged. When they hear someone clear their throat they realize they are not alone. An anxious former chubby girl is staring at them with a guilty look on her face.

"_Tootie I'm so sorry that I have let you down. I let my friendship with Beverly Ann get in our way. You are lucky to have such a great listener like Blair" _Natalie says smiling at Blair in gratitude. The black girl approaches her best friend.

"_Don't worry about it Nat. You are and will always be my best friend, that's all that counts."_ The 3 of them hug. From downstairs they hear Beverly Ann playing a rock tune and singing at the top of her lungs. Natalie giggles. Tootie and Blair just roll their eyes. Life would surely never be dull with their former guardian's sister around. The eccentric lady might not be what the girls had originally expected, but at least she was great company for Natalie.

**Christmas 1985. **Jo, Blair, Natalie and Tootie are wrapping Christmas presents when they hear the radio coming from the kitchen playing aloud with Christmas Carols and a very hyper voice singing.

"_Will you turn the volume down Beverly Ann?! My delicate ears are suffering!"_ yells a very annoyed Blair. She sees Jo and Tootie trying to cover up their ears, while Natalie laughs.

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree and a happy holiday….."_ The debutante is quite taken by Beverly Ann's voice: "_She can sing, now who would have thought it?" _The former chubby girl is ready to defend her idol.

"_Of course Beverly Ann can sing! She used to be a local singer in her hometown."_ Blair, Jo and Tootie then burst into laughs: "_She would!" _Beverly Ann continues: "_Oh the weather outside is frightful let it snow let it snow let it snow…."_ Natalie stands up. "_If you'll excuse me ladies, I think I will join her singing in the kitchen." _ She leaves her friends laughing hysterically.

It's past 2 o'clock in the morning when a sleepy Natalie goes downstairs for a glass of warm cocoa. Before entering the kitchen door she spots Beverly Ann sitting in the darkness. She wants to turn on the lights but a voice stops her. "_Leave the lights out and sit with me Nat."_ The girl obeys. "_Why are so sitting all alone Bev."_ The eccentric lady smiles warmly at Natalie. She was the only girl who called her by the nickname 'Bev'. Beverly Ann clears her throat before she continues.

"_You know Nat that out of all the girls, you were the only one who took me into your home without second thoughts, and I want to thank you for it, darling. With you warm personality you adopted me into your heart straight away. I never told you what a remarkable young lady I think you are, and how lucky I feel to be your friend". _ The young girl is so touched she hugs her older friend tightly.

"_I love you Bev. And I want you to know how special you are to me. We all love your sister, but for me you are like my soul mate, and I consider myself very lucky to know you."_ The eccentric woman hugs Natalie back and whisper in her ears: "_I love you too darling, and don't tell the others but you are my favourite."_ The former chubby girl laughs heartily. "_What took you so long to figure that out Bev?" _ Both of them are laughing hysterically now and giggling like 2 school girls. All of a sudden they hear a stern voice coming from upstairs:

"_Will somebody shut up? Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!"_ When they hear the Bronx girl's voice Beverly Ann and Natalie laugh even louder and hurry up in the kitchen to close the door so that they can continue their chat in peace. _"And I need my beauty sleep!"_ yells a grumpy debutante. Tootie is the only one sound asleep.

Blair suddenly speaks: "_Jo, do you think 1986 will be a good year? Next year we'll be graduating. I wonder if we'll split up afterwards."_ The tough brunette looks at her blond friend in surprise. "_Why would you think such a thing Blair? You are my best friend and I'm not going to let you go out of my life so easily, even though I used to think you were the worse brat on the whole universe." _ The heiress gives her a lazy smile: "_Used to?"_ Jo grins back at her. "_Well I still think you are a spoil brat but I kind of got used to you. It just wouldn't feel right not having you around to tease you."_ A very content Blair smiles at the tomboy tenderly: "_Thank you Joey. I needed to hear it. Goodnight."_ A sleepy Jo answers: "_Goodnight Princess. Sleep tight."_ They hear the grandfather's clock ring. It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Soon everyone has fallen asleep: Anyone but Natalie and Beverly Ann who are still in the kitchen chatting like dear old friends while sipping large mugs of cacao.

**January 1986**. 21 years of age. Blair was officially an adult now. She didn't feel like one though. Here she was, still going to school._ More like college, but still._ For some reason this year felt very different from the others, and she had an odd sensation that it would be the beginning of something big to come. Like a premonition. She was back at college today, after 2 weeks of holiday seasons. It had been a good Christmas but the debutante could not wait to get back to school, hit her books and learn. _Boy I'm turning into Jo now:_ thought Blair smiling. It was true. Ever since Edna Garret had left for Africa, the sensitive debutante had turned into an A-student. At first, she had busied herself to forget her loss, but then she discovered her passion for the law. It was while reading and studying for exams that she realized how she enjoyed solving the mysteries of convicted criminals who, most of the times were not guilty. Soon enough her roommates began teasing her: Until one night when everyone was out but the debutante. The Bronx brunette had come early to find her rich friend sitting on her desk studying.

"_Blair are you sick or what?"_ a very astonished Jo had asked. _"Do I look sick to you?"_ the debutante replies. "_Would you care to tell me why a pampered Princess like you isn't out with her Prince charming then?"_ the concerned tough brunette had asked. _"Your pampered Princess has discovered her passion for the law. You wouldn't believe what an interesting subject this is Joey."_ The blond girl answers. The Bronx girl has trouble believing what she hears.

"_I think I'm having a 'twilight zone' moment here. Would you please rephrase that for me? Did I hear you say you've discovered a passion for law? Does that mean you finally have a brain?"_ A very furious Blair throws a pillow at her. _"I was only teasing you Princess! Hey I'm really proud of you!"_ The tough brunette says with sincerity. Afterwards they have a pillow fight and can't stop giggling. It had been last Christmas thought Blair wistfully. She is so lost in thoughts when she enters the classroom, that she doesn't realize someone is talking to her.

"_Excuse me miss, but what is your name? I am the new teacher and I need to know who is on my list for the law class"_ Blair finds herself staring at the most handsome young man she has ever seen. She likes his dark curly hair, the way he is dressed, his smile, but most of all the way his eyes lights up when she looks at him. He is also quite tall and has a confidence the debutante finds appealing. For reasons she cannot explain Blair finds herself unable to speak.

'_What is the matter with me and since when do I act like a fool school girl? Normally I'm the only who leaves the boys speechless. Except this is a grown up man, not a college boy'._ A very shy Blair cannot bring herself to look at him so she lowers her head. Soon the classroom is bursting with laughter at the situation. Suddenly she feels a very gentle hand lift her face and finds herself looking at the handsome teacher, who has soft brown eyes like hers.

"_Are you Miss Warner, by any chance?"_ Blair finds her voice back: "_Yes, it is me. Why?"_ The teacher answers amused: "_Well, because your name is the only one on my list that I haven't called out."_ The heiress finds herself giggling like a silly school girl. The bell rings at once and everyone takes a seat.

"_Ladies and gentlemen my name is Philip Watson. I am your new law teacher and I hope this year will be useful for your near future". _Blair looks intently at the handsome young man. How old could he be: 27 or maybe 28 years old? "_I see that you are an A-student miss Warner. Tell me what you like most about law?"_ The young teacher asks. The debutante clears her throat. "_Mostly the fact that I don't believe anyone is guilty until proven innocent. There are a lot of people in prisons out there who deserve to be with their family, but who are jailed like the worse criminals. This has to stop!_ Everyone in the classroom laughs. Only Philip Watson is looking at the debutante with a new respect. Blair finds herself blushing. The handsome teacher finds himself attract by the young beauty. _She's not only smart: she's also heartbreakingly beautiful! _He tries to clear those thoughts out of his head. Who was he kidding? This blond beauty had probably a wide range of boyfriends, and he had to follow the rules: teachers didn't date their students. When the bells rings a second time the spell is broken.

**April 1986. **For her 19th birthday Natalie decides to throw a mega huge party: she is the most popular girl in college now._ Even more popular than Blair!_ She thinks with satisfaction. She had been selected as the best writer in the whole college, as well as the team leader of the 'gamma' sorority (the same one the debutante once attended). Jo, Blair, Tootie and Beverly Ann are in the living room helping set the party for Natalie, when they see the former chubby girl descend the stairs in a very skimpy dress. Jo eyes pop out of their orbit and she explodes:

"_What's got into you Nat? Has Blair been brushing on you?"_ The look the tough brunette gets from the debutante is a deadly one: "_Just what is this supposed to mean?"_ The tomboy enjoys torturing the heiress: "_Gee! I thought you were an A-student? I guess they must have gotten your grades wrong!"_ Natalie interrupts her friends: _"ladies: don't fight at my expenses! As much as I enjoy hearing your lovely and friendly conversation, I have things to do. Will you excuse me?" _ She then marches upstairs to her room, leaving Jo and Blair gap at her.

"_Now what was this all about?"_ The tomboy asks glaring at the debutante. "_Don't blame me! I had nothing to do with it: I'm into law now, not fashion models!"_ a very angry Blair replies. The tough brunette grins at her. True. Her Princess had finally grown up and was on her way on becoming a top lawyer. Beverly Ann clears her throat: "_Well I think it's great to see Natalie finally come out of her shell: she's a very pretty young girl and a very bright one too, I might ad."_ Blair and Jo can see how fond the eccentric older lady is of their younger funny friend. The tough brunette then says:

"_Beverly Ann, Blair and I have something to say to you: we want you to know how much we appreciate having you living with us and what a great influence you have been to Natalie._ _At first, we weren't very thrilled with your ways, but like Mrs G taught us: you should never judge upon appearances. Please forgive us." _The eccentric lady hugs both, Blair and Jo and answers: "_don't worry about it! It's water under the bridge!" _

At 8 o'clock that night Natalie is dancing with a handsome young man. The music is blasting to rock and roll. Blair cannot believe how many people have come to her younger friend 19th birthday bash._ 'It certainly wasn't like that for my 19__th'._She sights wistfully. Suddenly out of the blue, she sees Philip Watson walk into the room with a dark beauty. Their eyes meet and at that same instant the song '_true' from the band Spandau Ballet _starts playing. All the pairs are now doing a slow dance: Natalie is kissing her beau, Jo is chatting with a young man Blair has never seen before, Tootie is dancing with someone too, and even Beverly Ann has found some company: everyone but her. Blair is so lost in her own thoughts that she is taken by surprised when somebody touches her shoulder slightly.

"_Would you care for a dance, miss Warner?"_ The blond girl finds herself facing her handsome law teacher. For a moment she just stares with her mouth open. Without waiting for her reply, Philip Watson takes the debutante in his arms. After dancing for a few minutes Blair finds her voice: "_Where is your partner, Mr Watson?"_ The law teacher just smiles: "_Philip. Mr Watson makes me feel really old."_ The heiress laughs lightly: "_how old are you anyway? You can't be more than 27?"_ The handsome teacher smiles pleased: "_I am 32 years old, but thanks for making me look younger."_ 32 years old. _Definitely not a boy! _Thinks the debutante amused. The romantic music stops and next comes a cheesy pop song '_Papa don't preach' by Madonna. _On hearing her favourite song, Blair exclaims excited: "_I love this song and I love Madonna! Let's dance!"_ Soon Philip and the heiress are dancing like it was their last one. They make a great pairs and have gained everyone's attention. The next song playing is '_the one that I want' by John Travolta and Olivia Newton John. _

"_They make a great couple!"_ somebody shouts pointing at Blair doing a great performance of Olivia Newton John, while Philip also imitates John Travolta. Tootie, Natalie, Jo and Beverly Ann have also noticed them. "_They look so cute together!"_ the romantic black girl comments. "_Tootie he's a teacher and she's a student! So would you cut it out with your silly romantic statements? Go and read a Mills & Booms if you're so desperate!"_ The tough brunette answers irritated. _"You don't need to be so harsh on her, Jo! You know what a romantic at heart our little Tootie is."_ Beverly Ann puts her arms on the upset black girl's shoulder. Tootie Just smiles at the eccentric lady in gratitude. The Bronx girl growls and doesn't answer. She does not like what she sees. Was the pampered Princess so naïve that she insisted on breaking the rules and in front of the whole school on top of that? How could she be so stupid as to fall a teacher._ Not just any teacher: a good looking one on top of that._ Of course: we are talking about Blair here. She would never fall for a less than attractive man. _Damn. _The tough brunette feels helpless. She would need to have a serious word with her best friend later on. _Maybe I can knock some sense back into that skull of her! _She thinks furiously. Just then, as if things weren't bad enough Jo sees an exotic dark beauty walking towards Blair and the law teacher. She spots trouble straight away. Instinctively the Bronx girl approaches them to hear what they are saying.

"_Who do you think you are stealing my man?!" _yells the exotic woman. _"Esmeralda, please…."_ Philip answers alarmed. "_Why did you invite me, darling if you have only eyes for this blonde bimbo"_ The dark beauty explodes. "_I am not a bimbo! And we were just dancing."_ A very enraged Blair exclaims. Everyone is staring at them now. Jo cannot take it any longer. She grabs her friend by the arm: "_If you'll excuse us: my roommate and I need to have a word in private."_

"_Jo, what do you think you're doing interrupting us like this? It is very rude you know?!"_ A very annoyed Blair asks. Jo is really enraged now: "_have you lost your mind or have you been brain washed? How can you be so stupid Blair? You know the rules as well as I do: teachers and students don't date!"_ The debutante explodes: "_All we were doing is dancing, can't you tell the difference? Or is your skull so thick to spot the difference?!" _The tough brunette shakes the blond girl violently:_ "cut it out Blair! I am fed up of having to look after you all the time because you're so stupidly naïve: even Tootie would have more sense than you!" _Hurt on hearing those harsh words, the sensitive blond girl turns around and runs out of the exit door. Jo sights and is tempted to go after her, but changes her mind. She knows she has hurt her best friend, but if anyone could bring any sense into her it had to be her. After all, Mrs G was gone and had left her in charge of the debutante.

Meanwhile outside, a very distressed Blair is weeping. She has never been so humiliated in her entire life. _"Please don't cry, Miss Warner." _ On hearing those words the debutante's heart freezes. She looks up to see a very worried Philip staring at her with his soft brown eyes. He caresses her face and cleans her tears with his fingers. Blair is too afraid and surprised to utter a word. Suddenly the young teacher's mouth is over hers, and in the next moment he is kissing her with passion. The debutante's heart is beating very fast. Nobody before has ever kissed her with such force and determination. She can feel her whole body tremble with emotions she has never felt before. She wants to hold on to that kiss and never let it end. The kiss deepens and soon they are out of breath. Before she knows what's happening Philip breaks the kiss and the magic is gone.

"_I'm sorry, Miss Warner. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I promise you it will never happen again." _ He then walks hurriedly leaving a very confused Blair staring after him, wishing she had never woken from this wonderful feeling called: love.

**June 1986.** It had only been two months since Blair and Philip had shared that kiss, and the debutante was still over the moon about it. After the disastrous night of Natalie's birthday bash, she and Jo had been at war for about a week. They made up eventually but with Philip it was an entirely different story: the handsome law teacher's attitude towards the debutante had turned rather icy, his smile never reached his eyes anymore, his voice was sharp every time he spoke to her, but most of all he avoided any eye contact with her. Blair was devastated. For the very first time in her life she was actually in love and for real, and it had nothing to do with all the flirty boys she used to go out with in the past. This was an entirely different feeling she had never experienced before. She found herself dreaming of Philips kisses and longing for more. She had butterfly in her stomach every time she saw him in classes. She couldn't eat or read. She had even stopped going out on blind dates and the times she was out with friends she was lost in her own world. Her body might have been there, but her mind was elsewhere. On top of that, it was her last month at college before the summer holidays: something she was not looking forward to. On the other hand Tootie, Natalie and even Jo couldn't wait to enjoy their 2 months away from the pressure of every day's life. _What am I going to do with my time off?_ A very anxious Blair is thinking. For the first time in her life she found herself wishing she didn't have to take her yearly summer trip with her mother. _Where will it be this time: Spain or Italy? _ Whatever her mother had to offer to her, the debutante decides she would take it with grace and forget about her love sickness. She only hoped she would be strong enough to forget and leave the past behind.

**July 1986. **Blair and her mother are at the airport waiting to board on a plane taken them to Greece. School and the agony of an unrequired love were left behind, and the debutante finds herself enjoying the warm summer breeze. _The plane number 13 is ready for boarding. "That's our plane darling!"_ Monica exclaims excited. Blair smiles at her mother amused and they both walk arm in arm.

_Fasten your seatbelt, please. The plane is ready to take off. _

"_Honey, where are you going? Did not hear what the loudspeaker said: the plane is ready to take off so you have to sit down."_ Monica says to her daughter. "_Mother they always say that and it always takes them longer than that. I need to go to the ladies room very quickly. I drank too much water."_ Blair walks to the toilet and is almost there when she collides with a tall man. She looks up to find herself face to face with Philip Watson. It takes her all the strength she has not faint in front of him. The handsome law teacher looks at her rather amused smiling at her cynically. "_What a surprise to find you here Miss Warner. Are you traveling alone?" _ The blond girl replies angrily: "_Of course not. I am on my way to visit my fiancé." _Blair doesn't know why she feels the need to lie. It just comes out naturally for her. Philip looks like he's not buying it: "_I didn't know you were engaged: The last time I held you under my arms you gave me the impression that you were single."_ Blushing deeply, the debutante just answers: "_we weren't this serious yet, but now we are."_ The handsome teacher says calmly: "_I see. Well congratulations on your engagement and I hope you have a good marriage."_ He then turns away, leaving a very angry Blair staring after him.

"_Honey what took you so long?" _ Blair can feel her face flushing and says the first thing that comes into her mind: "_I got lost mother alright?" _Monica looks at her like she lost her mind: "_On a plane?" _ The debutante chooses not to answer the last question. After a while everyone is, either asleep or watching a film. The blond girl watches her mother sleep peacefully. She might not have Mrs Garret anymore, but at least her mother, _real mother _was still around and well. She glances around her, wondering where Philip has disappeared. She stands up to stretch her leg and hears his mocking voice again:

"_Looking for me?" _ The debutante can feel her face go all red. Why did he have to show up in the most embarrassing situations? Blair smiles at him coldly before replying: "_Not at all. I was just stretching my legs. It helps the blood circulate better when you're on a plane." _ The law teacher gives her a penetrating look. The debutante is mesmerized. _God, why does he have to be so handsome and why did I fall for him so badly? _

"_Blair who is this handsome young man you haven't care to introduce me?"_ When the blond girl realizes her mother is standing beside them, she wants to vanish. Had god no pity with her: another embarrassing moment_. _The debutante laughs nervously: "_mother this is Mr Watson. He's my new law teacher this year." _ Monica is quite taken with the dashing young man. "_Well no wonder my daughter has such great grades with such a handsome young teacher. Well if it was me I know I'd been an A- straight student, but I'm afraid I was never too long around to read!" _ The blond debutante cannot believe what a tease her mother is. _I wonder who I take after. _Blair is thinking annoyed. Soon enough Philip and Monica are laughing and chatting like old friends. The heiress is furious in watching them flirt so openly and in front of her! She returns to her seat steaming. A little while later Monica joins her. Blair decides to take a nap to forget. After they have landed and checked into the hotel, the blond girl explodes:

"_Mother what got into you?! He's old enough to be your nephew! How could you embarrass me like this?!" _ Monica observes her daughter closely and smiles: "_If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous! Honey is there something going on between you and your teacher?" _ That's all it takes for the tender hearted girl not to cry in front of her mother. Suddenly Monica understands. She remembers when she was a young girl like her daughter. Young love is always painful. She takes her girl into her arms: "_Baby I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intention and I should have known better. You are love sick." _Blair cannot pretend any longer: not with her mother. "_Mother you have no idea what a hell those past few months have been for me. I was actually glad to escape the routine, and now this!" _ Monica looks intently at her daughter. "_Blair I'm going to ask you one more time: did anything happen between the two of you?" _ The young girl answers truthfully: "_We did not sleep together mother, if that's what you're getting at: we just kissed, nothing else."_ Monica sights relieved. Her daughter might be 21 years old._ The same age I was when I had her. _She realizes. But Blair was completely unprepared for a baby now: she had her college year to finish, and she should be able to enjoy her youth. _Like I should have, _a regretful Monica is thinking. She looks at her daughter wistfully. She knew she would never share the bond Blair had with her housemother. It was her own fault she realizes. Had she paid more attention to her only daughter (instead of sending her to some boarding school) things might have turned out completely different. The tender hearted blonde girl smiles at her mother and takes her hand:

"_Mother have I told you what a great set of jewelleries you have?"_ Monica smiles sadly at her daughter: "_Tell Blair, do you see more in me than just superficiality? Not that I should blame you. I was the one who made you believe that only beauty matters, but I was wrong, honey: it's only the inside that counts." _On hearing her mother speak like that for the first time the sensitive girl does not know what to say. She kisses the older lady's cheek tenderly. "_Mother I know you love me in your own way and I know that you are not superficial. And I want you to know how happy I am to have you with me, even if it's only once a year. I love you too."_ Monica takes her only daughter into her arms and weeps hard, like she had not done in years.

Later that same night, both of them decide to sip a cocktail at the hotel bar. Mother and daughter walk together arm in arm. The first thing the debutante notices when they arrive at the bar is her handsome law teacher. _Philip. _What was he doing following her everywhere? Had the man no mercy? Monica notices him too and smiles. "_What a pair of charming young ladies wearing very flattering dresses if I may say so!"_ Philip exclaims. _"And what a charming young man you are!"_ Monica flirts back. Only Blair remains silent, wearing a very angry expression on her face. She is actually boiling with rage inside. How dare he come here to ruin her holiday?! She was absolutely furious. Sensing the tension Monica excuses herself to go to the ladies room.

"_Why are you here Philip? What do you want?"_ The young man looks at her amused: "_So now it is Philip then? What happened to the formal Mr Watson?" _Blair blushes deeply. "_Don't play games with me, Mr Watson. You practically ignore me now at college and expect me to act as if we were the best of friends! Why do you have under your sleeves?"_ The heiress yells at him. The law teacher walks closer to the young debutante and holds her face: "_I love the way your eyes light up when you're angry at me. You are one passionate debutante!"_ Blair blanches on hearing him calling her that name. _"Why did you call me that?"_ Philip shrugs his shoulder: "_Debutante? Because you are a daddy's little girl. I read all about the Warner industries and I know how you got into college: money can buy anything, right?"_ The slap Blair gives him takes him completely by surprise. Before he has time to react she speaks up: "_don't you ever call me daddy's little girl again, did you hear me?!" _In the same instant Monica arrives, having witnessed the whole scene. She sees a very angry Blair leave the bar and storm out into the night. A moment later Philip goes after her: a very pleased mother watches the romantic scene unfolds. _Young love…._

Meanwhile outside, Blair is walking fast and without looking back. She feels the first drops of water. Great: now it was going to rain on top of that! She hears footsteps and finds herself face to face with no other than Philip. Before she has a chance to escape his grabs her and kisses her with all his might. The debutante finds herself corresponding. She tries to fight back but he is holding her chin tightly. He deepens the kiss until he leaves her out of breath. Finally he breaks the kiss and speaks:

"_You are like a tigress darling. And by the way, i know all about your little white lie: there is no fiancé and there never will be for as long as I'm around."_ Blair wants to slap him again but he holds her tightly: "_I wouldn't do that if I were you or you might get another kiss." _ The debutante is humiliated and wants to scare him: "_did you know I can have you arrested for molesting a young student. All I have to do is call daddy and he'll get the police after you!" _Philip just laughs at her: "_Hardly! At 21 you are considered an adult so you'll have to come up with another excuse, darling." _The heiress blanches slightly and starts trembling. They hear thunders, and the next moment it rains really hard. Both of them are drenching in water now. Suddenly Blair burst into tears. Philip is mesmerized by how vulnerable and proud the debutante can be at times. He takes her into his arms whispering words of love in her ears:

"_Baby, please don't cry. I'm here, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I really care deeply for you"._ On hearing those comforting words the tender hearted girl holds on tight to him. _"Then why do you hurt me all the time, pretending to care for me one day, and then ignore me the next? Is it because you are a teacher and I am a student? Or is it something else?" _Philip lifts her face tenderly and says:

"_At first that was the reason: i felt so attracted to you from the moment I saw you. Then I decided to get to know you so I went to you roommate's birthday bash."_ The blond girl is now confused: "_But you brought somebody with you that night. How do you explain that?"_ The law teacher replies: "_Originally I intended to go alone, but then I heard some students saying what a flirt you were and that the only reason you got accepted at college was because of your father's funs. I didn't want to believe it at first. Anyway, to see your reaction I brought Esmeralda with me to play along. I kept observing you and saw the way you attracted every male in the room. I was furious but at the same time amazed at what a great dancer and passionate person you were. Later on, when I followed you and found you crying I also confirmed what a passionate kisser you are. All my doubts were gone by then. But then I realized it couldn't lead anywhere: a teacher doesn't date his students."_ Blair nods.

"_So you decided to break it off. You started avoiding me in classes and hardly uttered a word."_ Philip wants to take her into her arms again but the debutante shrugs him off: "_Don't touch me! Everyone does it all the time: first my father, then Mrs Garret and now you: I will not have anybody else ever hurt me again did you hear me?!"_ The young man holds Blair tightly, while she sobs in his chest.

"_Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, baby. I promise. I love you. And just so that you know, the reason we bumped into each other here is strictly coincidental."_ The tender hearted girl looks at him through her tears: "_Really? And all this time I thought you were stalking me!"_ Philips laughs hard:

"_You cannot imagine how delighted I was, to bump into you on that plane and to be on the same hotel. And when you came downstairs wearing this lovely cocktail dress I was mesmerized….."_ Blair punches him slightly on the arm: "_You liar! You were after my lovely mother!"_ Philip gives her one of his penetrating smiles: "_I only wanted to see your reaction darling, although I have to confess that your mother is very gorgeous,"_ and then tenderly: "_like his daughter". _The romantic debutante is bursting with happiness. So this is what love was all about: tenderness and the satisfaction knowing you belonged somewhere with somebody. She smiles contently. Philip gazes at her adoringly.

"_Philip, but how are we going to keep our love a secret? I still have a year to go until I graduate and that's a long way."_ The young man just answers calmly: "_Then marry me Blair. Do me the honour to become a Mrs Watson. _On hearing those words so yearned for so many years, the debutante is scared. She was still studying and considered herself too young for such commitment. Then again, maybe it was the only solution there was, if she wanted to continue on seeing him while she was still a student. It was all happening to soon, but she was a romantic at heart. The debutante looks at him with adoration before making up her mind: "_Just let me sleep on it overnight and I'll give you the answer by the end of the week, alright my darling?"_ Philip kisses her briefly: "_fair enough! But I'll be chasing you until you drop into my arms sleeping beauty!"_

**September 1986. **Blair is wearing her long white wedding dress at last: she was going to become Mrs Watson. The debutante looks at herself in the mirror very pleased. She had showed the world that she could do anything. She starts singing slowly when suddenly Jo burst into the room and starts yelling at her:

"_Have you lost your mind?!_ _I don't see you in 2 months and when I return I find out you're planning to get married? What came over you? This is your last year at college and you're going to blow it!" _ Blair looks calmly at her friend before answering: "_First of all, this is none of your business: I'm an adult now. And secondly, a lot of thing happened over the summer holidays while I was away in Greece. Philip and I bumped into each other and fell in love. Actually, it happened long before, but I knew he was the one. Can't you be happy for me Jo?" _The tough brunette is desperate:

"_Does your mother agree on all this? I mean I'm not sure Mrs G would. This is a big step you're taking Blair: once you get married you're fully an adult. What's going to happen with college now?" _ The debutante replies: "_I will continue with college as usual, and my mother is overwhelmed! She thinks this whole thing is romantic!"_ The tomboy looks at her best friend in sadness: "_Oh Blair if only Mrs G was here, she'd be able to talk some sense into you. Whatever happened to the big law career?" _ The blond girl answers coldly: "_Mrs Garret is long gone now Jo and she will never return. I can make my own decisions now you know. I'm a big girl!"_ The debutante then starts dancing around the room excited.

"_Does that mean you're not even going to invite Mrs G to your own wedding? Blair that woman was like your own flesh and blood! How can you treat her like that? I can't believe what I'm hearing: if this is what love does to you, then I'll never want to fall in love ever…"_

On hearing her roommate speak that way, the debutante has the decency to flush. Why did she have to bring up their former housemother, when all she wanted to do, was try to forget her past and live in the present. Blair just shrugs her shoulder and says blankly to her friend: "_She wouldn't come anyway. She's too busy with her new life in Africa. I've got invitations for you, Tootie, Nat and Beverly Ann though. I hope you can be happy for me Jo: it would mean a lot to me, having you as my bridesmaid."_ The tender hearted blond throws herself into the tough brunette girl's arms. "_Please, don't desert me now Joe….."_ On hearing her speak like that, the Bronx girl holds her tight and whispers in her ears: "_I will always be with you Blair. I only hope you find some happiness. When are you getting married anyway?" _ Blair looks at Jo with tears running down her face: "_This fall…."_

**October 1986.** Today was the big day: Blair Warner was getting married and would soon become a Mrs Watson. _My last name still starts with a W. _She can help noticing. She is in her room wearing her wedding dress. Suddenly her mother walks into her room all excited: "_Honey, are you ready for your big day? You look fabulous by the way!"_ The debutante starts getting cold feet: "_Mother, are you sure I'm doing the right thing? I just don't want to rush things."_ Monica puts her arms around her daughter's shoulder: "_Of course not darling! Just think of this as a once in a life time experience!" _She then walks out of the room laughing.

Blair has never felt so alone in her entire life. She thinks of her beloved Mrs Garret and how she misses her. _I wish she was here to guide me. She was supposed to be the one to give me away. _The tender hearted debutante finds herself wishing she had sent her an invitation. This was supposed to be her special day, and she wanted to be able to share it with the most important person on this planet for her, but she wasn't there. She was in Africa, lost for good.

At 12 o' clock noon a very beautiful bride is walking down the aisle with her father (who had to cancel a business meeting in order to attend his daughter's wedding). Blair looks at all the faces around: Jo, Tootie, Natalie, Beverly Ann and her mother are there. Finally she arrives in front of her husband to be. The priest then delivers his speech: "_And let the groom kiss the bride." _Philip lowers his head and kisses the debutante softly. He whispers in her ears: "_I love you more than you can imagine." _ When Blair sees the intense look Philip gives her, she is reassured of his love for her. She caresses his cheek: "_I love you too." _They throw the bouquet of flowers, and surprise: Tootie picks it!

"_Tootie I can't believe you're getting married before me!" _ A very surprised Natalie yells. "_Yes! I'll finally have a boyfriend!" _The very excited black girl says. Beverly Ann joins them: "_Nat I'm afraid your Mr right hasn't turned up yet: he must be in Greece or elsewhere!"_ The former chubby girl punches the older lady's arm: "_Bev you are so funny!" _The eccentric lady replies: "_I know honey!" _ The music starts playing and soon pairs join the dance floor. The 3 of them look at Blair dancing with her prince charming. Jo has also found somebody to dance close to. Suddenly a couple of young men walk towards Beverly Ann, Tootie and Natalie.

"_Would any of you ladies care to dance with us?" _One of them asks. "_Of course!"_ replies the hyper lady and takes both young men's arms. "_Beverly Ann!" _Yell Tootie and Natalie in unison. "_Well I guess it's just you and me Nat: the forgotten pairs!"_ A very dramatic Tootie says. _"Thanks for the reminder Tootie!" _ Natalie says rolling her eyes. "_Don't mention it!"_ The black girl exclaims oblivious. The former chubby girl glares at her best friend and then shakes her head. They hear _Cindy Lauper sing 'Girls just wanna have fun' _aloud, and Tootie grabs Natalie's arms: "_Come on Nat, it's our song!"_

A while later Blair and Philip walk towards Jo, Natalie, Tootie and Beverly Ann who are now at the cocktail bar. _"Hey guys we just came to say goodbye to all of you. Phil and I are going on our honeymoon tonight." _The Bronx girl looks at her best friend with great sadness: _This is it, she's leaving and I might not see her for a very long time. _She takes Blair's arms: "_Not before I give you something. Can we have a minute alone? There is something I need to tell you." _The debutante looks at the tough brunette with surprise. She recognizes a look of regret "_Ok, let's go upstairs to our room for the last time." _Blair answers with some regrets too. She turns to her husband: "_I'll be back in a minute honey". _She takes Jo's hands and they walk upstairs. Once they're alone in their room they look at each other in silence. Jo takes something out of her pocket and hands it to the blond girl.

"_It's a letter from Mrs G. I wrote to her about your wedding and I got this in the mail just this morning. You should read it: it's for you." _The tender hearted debutante takes the letter handed to her and looks at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"_Joe I want to thank you very much for that. You have no idea how much it means to me."_ The tomboy smiles at her: "_Oh yes I know Princess. I'll let you read it in private."_ Blair takes her arms: "_Don't go yet. I'll read it later. I just want to spend those last few moments with you and tell you what a great friend I think you are. I love you Joe. I'll miss you so…."_ A teary Jo takes the debutante in her arms, and they both cry softly.

"_I have to go now Joe. I'll call you soon ok?" _Blair says drying her tears. They walk back downstairs arm in arm. The blond girl looks at her Eastland family with great sadness: "_Goodbye my dear friends and take good care of them Beverly Ann, please." _The older lady embraces the sensitive debutante. "_I will, and please keep in touch honey." _ "_I will." _ Blair hugs Tootie and Nat next: "_Goodbye my little sisters. I'll never forget you." _She walks to Jo last, and hugs her tightly. "_Goodbye my true friend…" _ She then walks away fast without looking back. Philip follows her quickly, leaving the 4 of them with tears in their eyes.

Later that night at their honeymoon hotel the debutante is quite nervous and excited at the same time: this was her very first time and she didn't know what to do. Philip is in the bathroom taking a long bath. Suddenly Blair remembers Mrs Garret's letter in her pocket. She takes it out and starts to read it:

'_Blair, it has been a long time since we've last heard anything from each other. Jo told me about your wedding and at first I was a little worried. I said to myself: "my oldest girl is getting married and I am not here to stand by her side." All I could think of was this young girl I had raised for 5 years and how much she had matured: going from a bad tempered teenager to a very caring young woman. All I can say my darling is how proud you have made me as your mother. We might not be blood related, but never forget that we are like flesh and blood in spirit. I wish I was there to give you some advice about your first time, so let me tell you the most important thing: just relax and be yourself. And if the man you have married is a gentleman he will be tender to you. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but be sure that I'll always be there for you and with you in spirit. I love you forever.'_

_Edna Garret._

_PS: please give the girls and my sister all my love._

After reading the letter, the tender hearted girl burst into tears. When Philip comes out and finds his wife crying, he takes her in his arms. "_Baby what's wrong? Are you still sad about your friends? Don't worry you'll see them again." _Blair cries harder: "_It's not them! It's Mrs Garret: she was always like a mother to me and she might never come back. I just read the letter Jo gave me today, when we were upstairs in our room."_ The handsome young man looks at the letter his wife is holding in her hands and says: "_she must have been some special lady."_ Blair dries her tears before answering: "_more than you can imagine….." _ Philip lifts his wife and takes her into the bed. _She looks so vulnerable. _He starts kissing her softly and the sensitive girl finds herself corresponding. After a while he undresses her slowly. That night they made love passionately. Blair was in heaven: she was exploding inside, and had never felt so complete before. Exhausted afterwards, they fall both asleep. In the wee hours of the morning they both get ready to board on a ship taking them to a Mediterranean cruise.

**December 1986.** Blair was happy to finally return from their extended honeymoon. They had been away for 2 months now, and she had been missing her home and her friends. The debutante loved nothing more than going on trips, but there was a difference between going on a vacation for a week or on a boat trip for 2 months. When they get out of the boat Blair feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Philip sees her wincing in pain. "_What is it honey? Period cramps?"_ The heiress just answers: "_It must be something bad I ate on the boat: it probably didn't agree with me." _The young man holds her arms concerned. "_Let's get you home so you can rest. It's been quite a long journey for us and we deserve rest."_ Blair smiles at him gratefully and they take a taxi.

Meanwhile at 'Over Our Heads': Jo, Tootie, Nat and Beverly Ann are working in the shop. It has been a rather tiring day and after the last customer leaves they all breathe with relief.

"_Gee! This is worse than studying for exams!" _The tough brunette says wiping her face. "_Tell me about it! At least when you're studying you're sitting down!" _A very exhausted Natalie replies.

"_Did I ever tell you what a bunch of ungrateful young ladies you all are? When I was your age…" _A flustered Beverly Ann is interrupted by Tootie: "_We know Beverly Ann you told us a 100 of times: you and Mrs Garret used to have to work in the fields until sunset, but we're not in the dark ages anymore! This is 1986 going on 1987!" _The older woman feigns hurt. After a minute the 4 of them burst out laughing. All of a sudden they hear the bell ring. "_Now who could that be at this time? Are any of you girls expecting any visitors?"_ A very surprised Beverly Ann asks. _"We wish!"_ Natalie answers sighting. They hear the bell ring louder this time. Jo answers the door and finds herself face to face with no other than the debutante.

"_Blair! What a surprise!"_ Jo hugs her best friend and invites her inside. Natalie, Tootie and Beverly Ann run towards her: "_Blair is so good to see you! How was your trip? Did you have a great honeymoon?" _The blond girl laughs: "_Guys you never change!" _She approaches each of them at a time: "_Tootie have you got a boyfriend yet? Natalie you look more beautiful each time I see you! Beverly Ann your shop looks great!"_ The debutante then takes Jo's hand: "_And you my dear friend are still as stylish as ever I see: still wearing last year's jeans for eternity?"_ The Bronx girl punches her arm jokingly: "_And you still look like an airhead!"_ The debutante punches her back hard and they both fall on the floor laughing hard. Blair is relieved. It was so good to feel like a carefree teenager again, although she was almost 22 years old. The phone rings and Natalie runs to answer it. "_Tootie it's for us! We have to go now! Bev, are you coming with us?" _The hyper lady answers immediately: "_Yes Nat, of course. Let's go Tootie!" _The 3 of them yell: _Bye Blair! It was good to see you!" _ After they have gone the debutante is suddenly silent. Jo knows something is wrong but she waits for Blair to make the first move.

"_Actually Jo, I'm glad we're alone. There is something I have to tell you"._ The tough brunette asks worried: "_What is it Blair? You know you can tell me anything."_ The blond girl takes a deep breath: _"Jo I'm pregnant!"_ on hearing those words the Bronx girl blanches:

"_You're what? How did it happen?"_ Blair gives her a look. "_What I meant to say is: you're still in college and we're graduating in June Blair, so how could you be so unprepared?! Didn't you use anything to protect yourself? Like pills or something?" _The tough brunette says feeling so helpless.

Why was this happening now? Could things possible go any worse? Jo is certainly unprepared by what the heiress says next: "_Joe I want this baby. You know how I've always longed for a little sister or brother to look after, but my mother changed her mind after having me: she said I ruined her figure. _The Bronx girl hears the pain on her friend's voice and takes her hands. "_I know Blair but this is not a little brother or sister you're having: it's your own baby and you're going to be a mother. Do you know what kind of responsibility comes with it? A debutante like you is not prepared!"_ Jo sees the look of hurt on Blair's face and rectifies: "_I didn't quite mean it this way…."_ Still hurt the heiress brushes her off.

"_I know exactly what you meant Jo but I am very different from my mother when it comes to raising children: I will love my baby more than anything and will give it the best I can. Joe I love my baby already and it is only a few weeks old."_ The tomboy can feel the tender hearted girl's pain and smiles at her tenderly.

"_Gee! I never though I'll see the day when the Princess shows maternal instincts! Hey you want to know the true: you will definitely make a good mother Blair!"_ On hearing the compliment the sensitive debutante beams: _"Do you really think so Joe?"_ The Bronx girl grins at her: "_Would I lie?" _ The blond girl then says: "_Philip doesn't know yet. I wanted to talk to you first. The truth is that I don't know how he'll feel about it. I'm scared Joe."_ The tough brunette replies calmly: "_Are you kidding? Philip is crazy about you! He'll love the idea!"_ The sensitive girl smiles: "_You're right: he will. Thanks Joe. I have to go back now, or he'll worry when I am."_ Jo looks at her friend surprised: "_Haven't you told him yet? Why?" _Blair holds her breath.

"_To tell you the truth I wasn't even planning on coming here. I went to see the doctor to find out if I was pregnant, or not. When the results where positives I decided to tell you before anybody else. I was so unsure of what to do but at the same time very pleased: I was finally having my own baby with the man I love!"_ The tough brunette hugs Blair: "_Well I'm very excited about it: I'm finally going to become an aunt!" _The both burst out laughing. Suddenly Blair holds her stomach and winces in pain. The Bronx girl is worried: "_are the contractions so strong already? I thought you said you were only a couple of weeks pregnant?" _The debutante is now in agony. _"Jo could you call a taxi for me: i am not feeling well."_ The tomboy takes her friend to the sofa. "_I'm calling a doctor Blair. You look quite pale."_ When the blond girl doesn't answer Jo dials the number immediately and waits.

An hour later they arrive at the hospital. Jo helps Blair walk into the nearby chair and runs towards the first nurse she sees: "_Excuse me but my friend here needs urgent care: she's pregnant and feeling very weak."_ The nurse walks towards the blond girl. "_Come with me to the emergency room. I'll have a look at you and feel your blood pressure." _Jo watches the nurse take her friend away and waits. She looks around nervous. She hated hospitals and the smell of sickness combined with air freshener. About half an hour later she sees a doctor approach her.

"_Are you the patient's friend?"_ The Bronx girl nods. "_I'm afraid I've got some rather bad news: your friend has anaemia and the pregnancy has weakened her. If she has that baby her life is in danger. I am sorry I can't give you any better news."_ On hearing the doctor's diagnosis Jo pales. Blair had wanted this baby so much and this would kill her. What to do?

"_Can I see her now doctor?"_ The doctor leads her to the room but before they arrive Jo asks: "_Does she know?"_ He shakes his head. "_Then I better tell her: she'll take it more lightly coming from a friend."_ The doctor nods and closes the door behind her.

The Bronx girl sees her best friend lying in bed. _'She looks so frail'. _As if sensing company Blair opens her eyes and sees Jo. She smiles at her contend. "_How are you Princess? You gave me quite a fright." _The blond girl smiles at her friend lazily. "_I've had better days."_ She notices the look of worry the tough brunette has. "_Jo what's wrong? Is it the baby?"_ The tomboy takes a deep breath.

"_Blair you have anaemia. The doctor thinks that if you have the baby both your lives will be in danger. You'll have to have an abortion."_ On hearing those words the sensitive girl pales even more. She looks like she is about to past out but composes herself. "_I will never abort Joe: I will have my baby even if it kills me!"_ The Bronx girl is beyond despair. She wants to shake her friend into reason but when she sees the look of determination on the debutante's face she changes her mind. She has seen that look before: it meant business and she was going to lose the case. She knew the heiress could be as stubborn as a mule. She sights. Blair relaxes when she realizes she has won the case.

"_Will you promise me to be careful at least?"_ Smiling like a Cheshire cat the blond girl answers: "_Of course Joe!"_ The tomboy has a worried look on her face but says nothing. She kisses Blair on the cheek and leaves.

As soon as Jo spots the doctor she walks towards him. "_Excuse me doctor but could i speak to you for a minute?" _He nods. "_Did you speak to your friend about not endangering her life?"_ The tough brunette looks him straight into the eyes: "_I have but she is as stubborn as a mule. Is there anything we can do for her to keep the baby?"_ The doctor looks serious. "_I have seen cases like this before: a mother becomes very attached to her baby as soon as it's in her stomach. Very well, I will keep her under observation, but I want absolutely no stress: she needs all the rest she can get."_ Jo smiles very relieved: "_Thank you doctor." _The Bronx girl leaves the hospital with a smile on her face. Things would work alright. Her friend had the best medical care so she had nothing at all to worry about.

**June 1987.** Blair was now 6 months pregnant. She was back at home with her husband. She had been in and out of the hospital but had gotten used to it. She had to make all those little sacrifices for her baby, didn't she? She feels bumps into her now large stomach and giggles: "_What's with you today little one? Are we hungry?"_ Philip walks towards her wearing a work suit.

"_Honey I'm on the early shift today. Will you be alright all alone by yourself?"_ The heiress kisses him: "_Of course darling! I've been alone before you know!"_ Her husband looks at her for a minute. "_I know but you have become quite large by now."_ The debutante feigns shock. "_Are you calling me fat?!"_ Philips laughs heartily. "_Darling I would never do that!"_ He kisses her lightly and leaves.

Blair turns on the television on and surfs through the channels. Finally she settles for 'Love Boat'. She wants to find out if the main characters have declared their love for each other. About 20 minutes have passed when she feels the sharp pain again. Only this time it's 10 times worse. She stands up to stretch but falls back into the sofa. She picks up the phone and starts to dial when another sharp pain takes her breath away. She starts panicking and feels her eyes going blurry. She loses consciousness.

**Africa: June 1987**. Edna Garret is working outside in her garden while her husband is out working on the field. The sun is very sharp today so she decides to sit down for a moment and sip a large glass of lemonade. She closes her eyes and enjoys the light breeze. Who would have thought she'd ended up living in such a hot country? She had left America almost 3 years ago to follow the love of her life. She had remarried again, and was now a Mrs Thompson. She still couldn't get used to such a last name: Garret sounded nicer somehow. She hadn't even told her girls about changing her name. _'Her girls': _The maternal woman is suddenly very afraid. She can feel in her heart that something is very wrong. She hears the phone ring. Panicking she runs inside the house to pick it up.

"_Hello?"_ Edna Garret freezes when she hears Jo's voice on the line. _"Jo is that you? Is something wrong?"_ The Bronx girl's voice is shaking when she speaks: "_Mrs G: it's Blair. She's in coma and the doctors don't think she's going to wake up…_A sharp pain leaves the maternal woman unable to speak. She passes out. "_Mrs G why won't you answer? Mrs G!_


	4. Chapter 4

**FOL 4**

**June 1987, Africa. **_"Hello?"_ Edna Garret freezes when she hears Jo's voice on the line. _"Jo is that you? Is something wrong?"_ The Bronx girl's voice is shaking when she speaks: "_Mrs G: it's Blair. She's in coma and the doctors don't think she's going to wake up…_A sharp pain leaves the maternal woman unable to speak. She passes out. "_Mrs G why won't you answer? Mrs G!_

An hour later Max returns home from work to find his wife motionless on the floor: "_Eddie! Eddie wake up!" _he bends down to feel her pulse. _'Thank god she's breathing' _He lets out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Edna opens her eyes: "_Blair. I need to go to my baby girl. She needs me…." _Before Max can say anything she loses conscience again. He carries her in his arms and walks into the garage. He opens his car and starts the engine. _"I am taking you to the hospital straight away sweetheart."_

As soon as he stops his car Max walks slowly with Edna in his arms to the hospital entrance door. He goes straight into the emergency room. "_I found my wife unconscious in our house. Please help us!" _A young doctor approaches him.

"_How long has she been unconscious?" _Max answers in panic: "_I don't know! I came back from work to find her lying on the floor!"_ The young man yells to one of the nurses: "_Amanda I need a bed, please!"_ The nurse comes right away with an empty rolling bed. Max gently places Edna into the bed.

"_I will check your wife. Please wait here." _As soon as they roll his wife, Max walks toward the soft drinks machine. He needs an energizer cold drink right away. He takes some coins out his pockets and retrieves a 'Red Bull' can. He drinks it in one go. _God this feels better! _Afterwards he paces like a hamster up and down the corridor. _Why did this have to happen? Why when we were so happy together…_He then remembers his wife mentioning a name: Blair. Was it one of the girls she often spoke about? Funny enough, she never said their names, and in the 3 years they lived together she always called them 'her girls'. After what seems like an eternity he sees the doctor come out of the emergency room.

"_Your wife is awake now, you can talk to her. Please follow me."_ Max walks beside the young man until they reach the room. _"I'll wait outside."_ The doctor excuses himself. As soon as he sees Edna sitting in the bed he runs towards her:

"_Eddie you gave me quite a fright! What happened?"_ The red haired lady then burst into tears: "_Oh Max! My oldest girl Blair is in comma and needs me! She's pregnant and probably about to have her baby! We need to go to America right now!"_ Max slowly digests the news. _America. _He tries to talk his wife into reason: "_but Edna America is so far away and this is not the right time….."_ The fiery lady interrupts him: _I don't care if it's the right time or not: my baby girl needs me and I'm going to save her even if I have to remove sea and land! I will not let my flesh and blood die, did you hear me?!" _ Max nods slowly. He has never seen his wife in such a state before. He wants to take her hands but she pulls away. He steps back hurt and speaks: _"Do you want me to take you to the airport right away?" _Edna replies without looking at him:_ "Yes, please."_ Before leaving the room Max says: "_Very well, I'm going to speak to the doctor and see if he consents." _He spots the young man very quickly and approaches him:

"_I spoke to my wife and she has made quite a recovery. Would you mind if I took her home right away? She can't stand hospitals."_ The doctor gives him a funny and replies: "_Very well, but I don't want any aggravations: she needs her rest. She probably fainted to due to the heat, so give her plenty to drink and put the ventilator on." _Max nods. So Edna hadn't told anyone but him about why she had fainted, and of course the doctor assumed it was because of the heat. _Typical stubborn red head!_

On their way to the airport they hardly speak a word. Max knows Edna is steaming and probably hurt, because he had at first refused to take her to the airport. He casts a glance at her and sees her looking outside the window. She wears a look of worry on her face. Once they reach the entrance of the airport and get of the car, the fiery lady takes her suitcase quickly and runs towards the check in. Max follows her slowly. _She is steaming alright! _After she checks in, Edna turn to look at her husband and says coldly: "_Thank you Max. I won't need you anymore: my plane is ready to take off." _Max is taken aback by her sharp ton of voice. He tries to ease the situation:

"_Would you like me to come with you? I can take time of work if….."_ The fiery red haired lady cuts him off: "_That won't be necessary Max. Goodbye. I don't know when or whether I'll be returning." _She turns away and walks very fast, leaving a very sad husband stare after her.

'_Fasten your seatbelts, please. The plane is about to land at JFK.'_ Edna feels the bumpy air shake the airplane. Finally after 20 minutes the plane starts his slow descending. The red haired lady sights relieved: she hated turbulences of any kind, and especially on a plane! She looks at her watch. It's 3 o' clock in the afternoon and when she steps outside the plane, and sees the clear blue sky she smiles. Maybe that was a good premonition. After she checks out and gets her suitcase Edna hurries to get a taxi.

"_Take me to Peekskill, please". _The driver gives her a blank look: "_Peekskill? Where is that at Ma'am?" _The fiery lady answers irritated: "_It's at the east side of the Hudson River. Don't you know your city? I thought that was part of your job?" _The taxi driver glances at the red haired lady nervously while answering: "_Yeah, I know Hudson River." _He starts to drive. "_Please, hurry up! This is a matter of life or death!"_ A very frantic Edna yells. "_Yes, ma' am." _As soon as they taxi halts Edna almost throws the money at the driver and runs towards 'Over our Heads' frantic.

When Beverly Ann opens the door and finds herself facing her sister she takes her in her arms crying: "_Oh Edna thank god you're here! The girls are like shadows these days and I frankly don't know what to do…" _The maternal woman asks immediately: "_How is Blair? Has she woken up yet?" _The hyper lady shakes her head with sadness. "_Where is she? I have to get to her right away!" _The fiery lady asks.

"_Blair is at the 'Peekskill local hospital'. I can come with you if you need me Mrs G." _When the red haired lady hears the Bronx accent she looks up to find Jo standing next to them. "_Jo! I'm so happy to see you!"_ Edna takes the tough brunette into her arms. _"How are Tootie and Natalie these days?"_ The tomboy shrugs. "_As well as expected: they are very worried about Blair too." _The maternal woman grabs Jo's hand and replies: "_Let's go to the hospital right now!"_

Once they arrive at the 'Peekskill local hospital' they both run to the reception. Jo speaks first: "_Could you please tell us which room is Mrs Watson at?" _The receptionist gives the tomboy a mistrust look and answers: "_Are you relatives of her?"_ Edna replies curtly: "_Absolutely: she is her sister and I am their mother."_ The tough brunette gives her guardian a look of admiration. She knew she could count on the fiery red haired to back them up. The receptionist gives Edna a cold glance before answering: "_Room 22. It's the second door on the left." _

When they open the door and see the debutante lie on the bed, it takes all the strength for Edna not to fall apart. _She looks so pale and so frail._ The doctor approaches them: "_One at a time, please." _ Jo looks at her guardian and says: "_You go first Mrs G."_ The maternal woman embraces her. "_Thank you my darling." _The Bronx girl nods and closes the door. "_You have 15 minutes each." _Says the doctor and leaves abruptly. As soon as she's alone with her oldest girl Edna takes her hand in hers and starts to speak:

"_Hello my love, how are you? Silly me to ask you such a question! Blair, if you can hear me I want you to know something: you are my whole life and I cannot bear to see you give up so easily. I want you to fight with all your strength for your baby and i want to be able to hold my first grandson or granddaughter. Just imagine of all the lovely things you and I will be able to share with this new little piece of you. Think of all the people here who love you my darling: your husband, Jo, Tootie, Nat, Beverly Ann, Your parents and mostly me my precious! Please don't leave me now: you have so much to look forward to and I will always be at your side…" _Edna feels pressure in her hands, and soon enough the blond girl starts opening her eyes slowly. The maternal woman gasps when she sees the look of reproach directed at her.

"_You were never for me in the past 3 years. You left me and couldn't wait to be with your man so don't you talk about love. You never really cared for me: you were just doing your duty by looking after 4 troublemakers, but love is different. When you love somebody you stand by this person and don't run off with the first 'Mr right' who happens to walk by your door. I will fight for my baby but I don't need you now. Please go."_ The debutante turns her back on her guardian and closes her eyes again. Edna has had enough of the pampered girl bratty attitude and forces her to look at her.

"_Now you listen to me young lady. I know you are 22 years old now, and an adult, but if you insist on behaving like a spoil teenager again, you leave me with no choice to treat you as such. I did not come all the way from Africa to be treated like dirt. I raised you like my own child for 5 years, and let me tell you it wasn't always easy. I know your parents are mostly to blame for neglecting you so badly, but I have never in my life met such a rude and insensitive person like you. God knows how devoted I am to you, and it is a mystery to me as to why I love you so much but I do." _The fiery lady knows she has been exaggerating, but she wants the debutante to absorb as much as she can. She needs for her to understand, that in order to grow up you have to know when to reach your limits. Soon enough she hears Blair cry softly. Edna walks towards her and takes her tenderly in her arms.

"_It's alright baby, i was just trying to open your eyes. I will always love you."_

When it is Jo's turn to visit her best friend, _and best rival, _she can't help but think. She smiles mischievously. She opens the door to find Mrs G holding a sobbing Blair. She knew that the debutante would always need their beloved housemother far more than any of them. The fiery red haired woman was Blair's conscience and knew exactly where it hurt. She sees the maternal guardian kiss the blond girl's forehead and walk toward the door. On seeing the tough brunette standing by the door she caresses her cheek and leaves. Jo closes the door and walks towards Blair.

"_Hi. I'm glad you're alright! You gave us quite a fright when you passed out: what happened?" _The debutante smiles at her friend: "_Jo, Jo, Jo. You always amuse me. I feel much better thank you. I was probably having a bad day, that's all." _The tough brunette is not satisfied. "_Blair you were in comma: you shouldn't take something like that so lightly." _ The blond girl's smiles fades. "_Jo I admit I am afraid: according to the doctors there are chances for a premature birth, and if that happens I could lose my baby."_ On hearing her speak like that the Bronx girl is frantic. The baby was everything for Blair right now, and if she lost it she would be devastated. Suddenly the doctor walks in:

"_Time is up ladies!" _ After a brief goodbye, Jo walks out of the room lost in thoughts. She feels helpless and wishes there was something she could do for her friend. At least their guardian was back, for now. She spots Mrs Garret at the vending coffee machine.

"_Hey Mrs G I'm back!" _The red haired lady approaches the tomboy: "_Did you 2 have a nice talk?" _Jo smiles: "_Yeah, but I'm worried about her: I mean what if she loses her baby? She looks so frail!" _Edna frowns. She decides to speak to one of the doctors right away. _"Jo I'll be right back."_ She grabs the first doctor she sees:

"_Excuse me sir, but I'd like to know more about the patient Mrs Watson."_ The young man gives her an odd look: "_And you are?"_ The fiery red haired answers without hesitation: "_I am her mother and I would like to know more what is wrong with my daughter."_ The doctor nods and looks at his files.

"_Let see. Mrs Watson is now 6 months pregnant and almost had a miscarriage. We are keeping her under observation for further investigations. There is a risk for a premature birth, so she'll have to rest as much as possible. Under no circumstances can she leave the bed, so we've decided to extend her stay at the hospital until she gives birth."_ On hearing him speak like that the maternal woman is frantic: "_Are you saying she's in danger?"_ The doctor clears his throat. "_We are doing the best we can, but sometimes it is out of our hands. With plenty of rest and good care your daughter will be able to give a normal birth"._

Edna Garret nods still unconvinced. She has a bad feeling about all this. _"Would it be possible for me to move in with her in the room, in case she needs me?"_ The doctor gives her a sharp glance before answering: "_We are doing all we can ma'am, and I understand your concern, but I cannot break the hospital rules. I am sorry but that will not be possible. Visiting hours are from 8 am until 8pm. If you'll excuse me now I have to go." _The fiery lady grabs his arms: "_If anything happens to my daughter I will hold you responsible for it you can count on that!"_ The young man shakes his head and walks towards the emergency rooms. Jo joins her guardian quickly.

"_What was that all about Mrs G?"_ The red haired lady is raging: "_That man just said they might be a premature birth but doesn't want me to stay near Blair! I feel so helpless! I told him that if something bad happened to my daughter I would hold him responsible, but I am so worried about her, Jo." _The tough brunette holds her guardian tightly. "_Don't worry about it Mrs G. I will find a way to protect her too." _Edna Garret is so touched by the Bronx girl's caring voice that she hugs her on impulse: "_Thank you so much my love!" _They leave the hospital walking arm in arm.

Back at 'Over our Heads' Edna Garret gathers her 3 girls together for a talk. Jo, Natalie and Tootie are nervous about what their guardian might tell them. The red haired lady clears her throat and starts: "_First of all girls, let me tell you that I have married and changed my name. I am no longe bu N."_ On hearing this, the former chubby girl exclaims: _"Thompson?! What kind of name is that? It sounds like something out of the 'Van Trapp family'!" _Tootie is chuckling.

Edna continues:"_I saw Blair today and at first we had a disagreement, but we made peace." _Natalie says: "_Oho! Did you have to put her in her place again?" _The red haired lady smiles and replies: "_something like that. Anyway, I went to see the doctor so he could tell me exactly what happened. He says Blair might have a premature birth. Girls, we have to stick together on all this, and never leave her out of sight for a minute: is that understood?" They all nod. "But what about right now: I mean she's all alone." _Tootie asks concerned.

"_It's been taken care of: I'm going in there tonight."_ The Bronx girl says full of mischief. Edna is worried: "_Be careful Jo, please."_ Natalie puts her arms over her guardian's shoulder: "_We are talking about a Bronx girl here Mrs G. Oops! I meant Mrs Thompson!" _The red haired lady smiles at her. Tootie speaks next: "_Nat is right, Jo can beat anyone!"_ The fiery lady exclaims: "_I will not tolerate any violence here girls! You are civilized young ladies and I want you to act as such." _Beverly Ann comes out of the kitchen to join them.

"_I am sure your girls will be on their best behaviour Edna. I taught them how to be civilized while you were away." _The eccentric lady chuckles at her own joke. Jo interferes: "_Beverly Ann is right Mrs G. Can I still call you by your old name? Mrs Thompson doesn't sound like you at all." _ Edna gently caresses the tough brunette's cheek: "_You may my love!" _And then turns serious: "_Be careful though". _Jo smiles with confidence. "_I will Mrs G. I'm taking my first turn tonight."_

The next few weeks pass without any incident: each of them take turn to visit the debutante. Tootie is on her way to the hospital when she bumps into somebody: _"Watch it!"_ She finds herself face to face with a Latin hunk. She doesn't realize she is gaping at him until she hears him say:

"_Excuse me, senorita but could you tell me where the emergency rooms are?" _ The black girl clears her throat: "_Come with me. I am going the same way." _While they are walking he says: "_My name is Carlos. What is yours?" _The black girl replies: "_Tootie." _She looks at him: _"Where are you from Carlos?"_

"_I am Mexican but I grew up here. I have lived in Texas, San Francisco, Las Vegas, West Virginia and North Carolina but it is in New York that I mostly feel at home. What about you?" _Tootie is marvelled by such an adventurer. '_Wait until Nat hears this'. _She answers: _"I grew up in New York too. My parents are originally from Boston but they came to live here while they were students. Is Spanish your first language then?" _Carlos smiles at the black girl amused.

"_Spanish Is my mother tongue and English my father tongue: my great grandmother was English and she met my great grandfather in Mexico while working on the fields. It was love at first sight for them, and they gave birth to my father who is half English and half Mexican. The rest is history." _Tootie is mesmerized by the talkative Latino. She wants to find out more about his fascinating life but realized they are standing right in front of the emergency rooms. She clears her throat.

"_Well, this is it. It was nice talking to you." _Carlos lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it: "_It was my pleasure! Maybe we'll see each other again soon?" _He then walks out of her life as fast as he has entered it. Tootie sights: she would probably never see him again. Like Nat always said: '_you get lucky once but never twice'_. Suddenly she realizes why she is here in the first place. _Blair! _She stops in front of the debutante's door and pushes it. There, she sees the heiress sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"_How is my little Tootie" _Blair says tenderly. The black girl runs into her arms. "_Blair I'm so happy to see you're alright! But shouldn't you be resting in your bed?"_ "_I am tired to lie on my bed all day. It can't harm my baby if I seat down." _Tootie sees the tender hearted debutante caress her stomach. She would definitely make a great mom!

"_Tell me Tootie why are you so late? It's 11 o' clock just now and you were supposed to be here an hour ago." _Blair sees her younger friend's face turn red crimson. "_I sort of bumped into somebody."_ "_Was it a 'male somebody' by any chance"_ asks the debutante knowingly. A flustered Tootie gasps at her. "_How did you know?" _"_Tootie, Tootie, Tootie. You are talking to an expert here!"_ says the blond girl mischievously. She continues:

"_Tell me his name and most important thing: is he good looking?_" "_His name is Carlos and he's the best looking Mexican I have ever seen…." _A dreamy Tootie replies. _"Our little Tootie is finally in love! Congratulations kid!"_ Blair caresses her little friend's cheek.

"_Will you see him again?"_ "_I don't have his number or anything, so I don't think so." _The black girl replies in defeat. The debutante tries to cheer her up: "_Never give up Tootie. Destiny has a way to reach you when you least expect it." _

"_Mrs Thompson has baked some cake for you."_ The younger girl says taking a wrapping out of her bag. _"Who is Mrs Thompson, Tootie?"_ The black girl blushes. "_Oops! I meant Mrs Garret! Did she not tell you how she had to change her name when she got married?" _The debutante answers calmly: "_She hasn't mentioned anything of the sort, no. Mostly we talk about the baby and the future." _

"_Well I got to go now to give Beverly Ann a hand in the shop. Bye Blair and please, take care of yourself!"_ replies the black girl. Before she closes the door she hears the debutante's voice: "_Will you give destiny a chance Tootie? Love is the most wonderful thing you know?"_ "_I will think about it. Bye!"_

As soon as her younger friend leaves, Blair feels the sharp pain return. She winces and tries to seat up. She is gasping for air now. Desperate, she rings the emergency bell, and soon enough, a nurse emerges from the emergency rooms. When she finds the blond girl lie on the floor she yells for a doctor: "_This is an emergency, please hurry up!" _Then she walks towards an unconscious Blair and reach for her to see if she can feel any pulse. Satisfied to see her still breathing she looks more closely at the debutante and realizes her water has broken. The baby was coming. She rings the bell and finally the doctor walks inside the room. He walks straight to the unconscious girl and yells:

"_Let's take her to the operating room! She might need a caesarean: the baby is on its way! Hurry up"!"_ The nurses roll Blair into the lift and up into the 4th floor.

Meanwhile downstairs at the reception, Edna is on her way to the emergency rooms when she hears several bells ringing. _What's all this commotion about? _She wonders.

She is just about to enter the debutante's room when a nurse grabs her from behind: "_I'm afraid this patient has been transferred into the operation room: the doctor is thinking on starting a caesarean."_ On hearing those words the maternal red haired lady starts to shake: "_A you telling me she's about to give birth to her baby? Place take me to her immediately!"_ The nurse nods: "_Very well. Since you are her mother I will let you assist her. Please, follow me."_

As soon as they arrive into the operating room it takes all of Edna's strength not to run towards her girl. She has never seen the debutante as pale as she was now. _Please god, let my girl and her baby live._ She says a silent prayer. Suddenly Blair moans. She opens her eyes to find her beloved guardian looking at her with tears in her eyes. She is too weak to speak so Edna does the talking for her: "_Don't worry about a thing my love. I am here and will take care of you and assist you in the birth of your baby."_ The blond girl gives her a grateful smile. They hear the doctor say:

"_I will have to put you to sleep to start a caesarean, Mrs Watson."_ The heiress almost yells when she hears him talk that way: "_There is no way I'm going to miss giving birth to my baby, and besides my mother is here to take care of me!"_ She says grabbing her guardian's hand. On seeing the girl's determination the doctor nods.

"_Very well, but I'm warning you: this is going to be very painful and you are very weak."_ The fiery lady speaks: "_Blair is in the best of hands doctor: I am a registered nurse and I will assist her."_ The young man looks at her in an odd way.

"_Really: where and when did you graduate?" _Edna clears her throat: "_The year is of no importance, but it was in New York and I also had a chance to practice in Africa, working with my husband."_ The red haired lady gasps when she feels Blair's hand holding her with force. The blond girl starts sweating and her face is red.

"_Mother I think my baby is coming!"_ The doctor gives orders to the nurses and turns to face Blair. "_I need you to start pushing, Mrs Watson. The baby is on its way."_ Blair moans and pushes as hard as she can. When she starts screaming Edna grabs her hands and says: "_Push baby push! Don't give up just now, and think of all the pleasure you will have to hold your baby for the first time." _The debutante screams louder and pushed with all her might: "_Ah! It hurts so much! Please, help me god!"_ The maternal guardian starts singing a lullaby song for her while caressing her forehead. Soon enough they see the head come first. "_It's almost there baby so push a bit more." _Suddenly Blair screams as loud as she can and passes out. At the same instant the doctor pulls out a screaming baby:

"_It's a girl."_ Edna gets up and walks towards the doctor to take the new born baby into her arms: "_A baby girl!" _She exclaims delighted. The nurses try to resuscitate the unconscious blond. Blair eventually opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Edna holding the tiny baby. "_Darling look at how beautiful is your baby girl."_ Says the red haired handing the baby to the young mother. The debutante holds her tiny new born. '_A girl' _she smiles content. Edna sits beside them and holds Blair's hands. The debutante gives her guardian a look of adoration and kisses her baby girl's tiny forehead.

"_We made it baby and I'm going to call you 'Summer', because you were born on a sunny warm day."_ The tiny baby giggles. "_And I want you to meet your new grandmother and my second mother."_ the tender hearted blond says smiling at her beloved guardian. Edna brushes Blair's hair tenderly and smiles back. Both of them are too busy gazing at each other adoringly to notice a very sad Monica standing by the door, watching them. She has witnessed the whole scene and cannot help feeling envy. She was the third wheel here, and more like a friend to her daughter, and even though Blair called the housemother a second mother Monica knew better: Edna was 'the mother'.

The debutante gasps when she sees her biological mother standing by her door. Edna follows her gaze to find Monica glaring at her in fury. "_Mother what a surprise! Come inside."_ Says the blond girl nervously. She feels the tension in the air. She finds herself in an awkward position between her guardian and her mother. Monica approaches her daughter smiling: "_Baby what a beautiful girl you have here! Let me hold her."_ The red haired lady wants to excuse herself to leave, but Monica's voice stops her: "_Just a minute Edna: you and I need to have a talk: outside." _The fiery lady nods in apprehension. She can see the rage in the debutante's face mother. She waits outside.

"_Summer this is your other grandmother and my biological mother."_ Blair says talking to her infant girl while pointing to her mother.

_She called me 'biological mother' _realizes Monica with bitterness. _That's all I am, and will ever be to her, nothing else._ She smiles at the blond girl tearfully: "_May I hold my granddaughter into my arms for a minute, honey?"_ Blair hands her the tiny baby. Monica looks at the perfect new born amazed. This was her baby's girl and she was as healthy as an she remembers the red haired lady waiting for her outside. She kisses the tiny infant's head and hand it back to the young mother. "_Darling I'm going to have to leave you just now, but I want you to know how proud I am of you for being so brave in not wanting a caesarean. _The debutante looks away uncomfortable. "_So you were there the whole time and your heard everything, right?"_ With a guilty look on her face she replies: "_Yes."_

Meanwhile outside the corridor, Edna is seating on one of the chairs in the waiting room, when she spots a dark haired young man running toward her. "_Where is room 22? I don't seem to be able to find it. I asked at the reception but I think they pointed me into the wrong direction."_ The red haired lady looks at the handsome young man curiously. Could it be possible: could this dark haired man be Blair's husband? Otherwise he wouldn't be looking for the debutante's room. She smiles at him and extending her hand:

"_Hello. I am Edna Thompson and you must be Blair's husband, right?" _Philip smiles at her with a look of recognition: "_Yes, you are my wife's housemother is that right? But I thought your last name was 'Garret'?_" The fiery smiles at him pleasantly.

"_I forgot to tell Blair about changing my last name after I got married in Africa, but tell me: where were you all this time my girl needed you?"_ The fiery red haired asks frowning. Philip looks away guiltily. "_I don't think that counts as an excuse but I was away on an important business meeting for work." _ Edna gives him a look of reproach:

"_And how long does an important 'business meeting' lasts?! Your wife was in comma a couple of weeks ago, and today she almost had a miscarriage! What kind of meeting is so important for you to forget about your duties as a husband?!" _Edna yells in fury. Philip looks in awe at the fiery red haired lady who has so much influence over his wife. _No wonder with that bright red hair! _He laughs amused. Edna gives him a suspicious look. _"Now what's so funny?" _ The dark haired man answers:"_I was just thinking that now i understand why my wife loves you so much: you have quite a temper that I'm sure challenges my Blair."_ Edna smiles at him amused. "_That still doesn't answer my question young man. Well?" _She presses. Philip clears his throat before replying:

"_You know, I wish my mother was more like you, but she is too busy with her church, and my father has remarried. I don't see much of my family these days: Blair and the baby are the only ones that matter right now."_

Edna looks at him with compassion: this young man was another orphan like her eldest girl_. "My youngest son is about your age, and he has to travel all the time for his job, so I don't see much of him either." _She replies with remorse.

Philip suddenly remembers why he is here: "_So is it a girl or a boy?"_ "_It's a baby girl and her name is 'Summer'" _The maternal woman answers with emotion. "_Thank you and it was great to finally meet the famous 'Mrs Garret'!" _The dark haired young man replies shaking hands with Edna, and leaves to find his wife and his new daughter. On his way into room 22 he bumps into Monica, who is on her way out.

"_Monica! What a surprise!"_ The debutante's mother flashes him a flirty smile before walking towards the red haired lady. As soon as they face each other Monica explodes: "_How dare you tell everyone in the hospital that you are Blair's mother?! I don't care how much my daughter loves you, but you had no right to tell such a lie! Just what were you trying to do: show everyone my incapacities to be a mother other than a biological one?!" _ Edna is taken aback by Monica's outburst. She has never seen the debutante's mother in such a rage. She tries to remain calm.

"_None of the sort Monica, but it was the only way I could get to your daughter. You know how the rules work in hospitals: only family members are allowed to visit patients, and so I did what I had to do in order to be with Blair."_ That's all Monica can take: "_You could have said you're an aunt, but no: you had to pretend to be me, so you could steal my daughter's love I have for her away!"_ Edna tries to calm the agitated lady: "_I assure you that it wasn't my intention. I know where my place is in regard to your daughter, and did you not hear her call me her 'second mother'? You are her biological mother Monica, and that is all that matters." _ Just then, a few nurses approach them:

"_Quiet, please. This is a hospital and not a market."_ Both women glare at each other for a minute. Finally Monica makes the first move: "_Goodbye Edna and I hope you mean what you just said." _And without waiting for a reply, she walks fast leaving the fiery lady stare after her.

Blair and Philip are holding each other tenderly with the baby in the middle, when they hear someone clear their throat. The debutante's face lights up when she sees her guardian standing by the door with a smile on her face. "_Mrs Garret, I believe you've met my husband? From what he told me you just gave him a lecture on my account and I'm glad you did: I was just reprimanding him myself, for forgetting about his wife and new born daughter." _The fiery red haired lady flashes her oldest girl a knowing look. Philip sees the close interaction the 2 women have, and rolls his eyes. _Women! _ Edna walks towards Blair and takes her hands into hers. The debutante looks at her curiously. The maternal woman knew she was about to break the tender hearted girl's heart again, but she had no choice.

"_Blair I came to say goodbye to you. I have to go back to Africa where my husband lives and is waiting for me. I'm sorry to break the news to you just now my darling, but my mind is made up. To tell you the truth I didn't know how long I was planning to stay, but your husband is here now, so you don't need me anymore. I love you forever just remember that."_ The sensitive blond starts to cry softly. Edna gives her a kiss on her forehead and walks fast without looking back. She can feel her own tears flowing, and she doesn't want her girl to see her like that. Just then Blair's voice stops her on her tracks:

"_What about your promise about spending time with your granddaughter: was it a lie, too?" _ The maternal woman cannot contain herself. She runs towards the blond girl sobbing.

"_Oh baby, please don't make this harder for me. I will come back to you soon, I promise, but Max needs me right now. We need to work things out. I promise to call and to write you often."_

The heiress is still not satisfied. "_Max, Max, Max! He always comes first: what about me and your granddaughter?"_ Philips witnesses the first scene of jealousy between his wife and her guardian. He decides to break the conversation before it gets more intense:

"_Honey Edna has a husband too now, and so do you, so it is natural for her to want to be with him. Try to understand."_ The debutante relaxes when her husband kisses her. Edna smiles tenderly at the scene: what her girl really wanted, was for someone to love and that she could love back. Philip would make a great husband to her and an interesting father to the little ' Summer'. She closes the door softly, while Blair and Philip are still kissing, unaware of her departure. Edna smiles: things were definitely working out for the best. It was time to go home now.

**4 years later.** Edna Thompson looks at the lovely landscape for the last time: she would miss Africa so much. She would never forget the great 7 years she spent in this lovely country, where the sky would turn orange every night before sunset. How she loved to just sit in the garden at night looking at the stars in the company of her husband Max. They had both worked as volunteers: helping the sick people in the village. Last week though, her husband had been promoted as 'Neurologist', and he had been transferred to America. Neither of them could believe it: they would return to their home land after so many years. Technically, both of them were old enough to retire: Max and Edna were in their early 60 ties and had every right to enjoy their pension together. However, they felt the urge to continue working: it kept them young. The fiery lady is so lost in thoughts that she does not hear her husband calling her at first.

"_Edna, hurry up with your packing or we'll miss the plane!"_ "_I'm coming right away Max, just give me a minute_!" The red haired lady looks one last time at their garden and eventually walks back into the house to finish with her packing.

Later on in the plane while everyone is asleep, Edna remembers 'her girls': the 4 of them were grown women now. _'Even little Tootie'. _She feels remorse. She has hardly kept contact with either of the girls in the last 4 years, and the last time she saw them had been for Blair's premature birth of a little girl named 'Summer'. She could hardly wait to lift her little granddaughter in her arms and to kiss her properly. She wondered how the debutante would react about it, after 4 years of silence. The only source of communication had been her sister Beverly Ann. She knew that Jo had graduated at the top of her class and was working as a gymnastic teacher at Eastland; Blair had graduated as a law student, but gave up her career to save a corrupt Eastland from going bankrupt, and therefore became the headmaster of the whole school; Natalie had graduated in journalism and was teaching 'History' at Eastland; And finally Tootie, the youngest had graduated in 'Arts' and teaching 'Drama' at Eastland, too. Edna smiles pleased: all her girls had remained at Eastland after all. She dozes off, thinking about a past when her girls were still little…

Edna wakes up at the sound of agitated voices. "_We're going to crash, that's for sure!"_ somebody yells.

"_I am going to have to ask you to remain calm, madam. We are doing all we can to control the plane, but I'm afraid the strong winds are the cause for the turbulences." _One of the crew members answers sternly. Edna grabs her husband's arms terrified. Oh god, that was the end of it: she would never get to see any of her girls now. _Blair. _The maternal woman starts to cry.

"_Eddie there's no need for you to panic: the captain says it's just turbulences." _Max says taken his wife tenderly into his arms. The red haired lady cries even harder: "_My girls! I'll never get to see them now!" _ Suddenly the plane shakes really hard and some people start screaming.

'_Attention everyone: this is your captain speaking and we are entering a zone with strong turbulences, but I assure you it is only temporary. Fasten your seatbelts, please and remain in your sits until the red light is off. Thank you.'_

Edna and Max hug each other tightly and wait. After what seems like an eternity the plane stops bumping, and the red lights come off. The red haired lady breathes a sigh of relief. They were safe again. "_I told you we were going to be safe my darling." _Max grabs Edna's face and plants a hard kiss on her mouth. Afterwards they snuggle and fall back asleep in each other arms. The next time they open their eyes they realize they have landed.

Meanwhile at 'Over our heads': Beverly Ann is humbling a song when she hears the doorbell ring. "_I'm coming!" _ She yells and finds herself staring at her sister and her husband. "_Edna! Max! What a surprise but I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon, and I'm afraid I haven't even cleaned the house yet!" _ The hyper lady babbles. "_Don't worry about us Beverly Ann: we came earlier than expected and wanted to give the girls a surprise." _An amused Edna replies. She looks around expecting to see at least one of her girls show up. As if reading her thoughts her sister replies:

"_Blair has gone out to collect Summer early from the nursery this morning, but she should be back soon; Jo is out with some of her old friends from school, and Nat & Tootie are out on blind dates." _The red haired lady shakes her head amused. Things would never change. She is just about to say something when they hear the entrance door open, and a very grown up debutante walks in, holding a little girl's hand. The moment Blair sees her beloved guardian, she let go of her daughter's hand to throw herself into the red haired lady's arms. Both women hold each other tight, never wanting to let go. Finally the heiress remembers her little girl and walks toward her, to hold her hands again.

"_Summer, I want you to meet your second grandmother. Her name is Edna and she is my mother too." _The little girl observes the red haired woman curiously. She had never seen this new grandmother before.

'_She has Blair's chestnut eyes and dark blond hair'. _Edna notices walking toward the little girl. Summer backs off, but before she knows what's happening her new grandmother has lifted her in her arms and placed the biggest kiss she has ever received.

"_You are your mother's daughter alright my baby and I love you so!"_ Summer finds herself giggling under her new grandmother's caresses. She likes her, she decides: she is certainly a lot more fun and warmer than her grandmother Monica. Blair observes the tender scene with tears in her eyes: she has waited so much for the day when her guardian would finally get to meet her granddaughter.

Suddenly the heiress remembers her guardian's husband. She smiles at him and extends her hands: "_You must be Max. Edna has told me all about you." _The middle aged man finds himself fascinated by the young woman fine manners.

"_You have a lovely daughter." _He asks: "_Do you still live in this house?" _The debutante laughs: "_God no! I think Beverly Ann has enough with the other 3 girls. I came by because I knew you and Edna would be here. I am married and live with my husband in a big mansion. Would both of you like to come with me now? I could show you around." _Blair looks longingly at her guardian. Edna smiles warmly.

"_Well of course we'll be delighted, wouldn't we darling?"_ She asks her granddaughter holding her hands. Summer giggles happily. The debutante is thrilled to see the bond her daughter and Edna have already formed. She knows that Monica and her little girl have a much distant relationship: partly because her mother was hardly ever around, and partly because she wasn't good with children.

"_It's settled then! I'll drive you in my Porsche!"_ The heiress says rolling her tongue. They all laugh.

Once they arrive at the mansion Max and Edna exclaim in unison: "_You live in a castle Blair!" _ Summer replies: "_Mother is the queen and I'm her little Princess!"_ The maternal red haired lady places a kiss on the little girl's cheek and says: "_You certainly are and I love you both very much!"_

"_Grandma, do you love mommy more than me?"_ Summer asks with curiosity. Edna takes the little girl in her arms and replies: "_I love you like my granddaughter and I love your mommy like a daughter."_ Satisfied with the answer the blond girl relaxes. They follow Blair and Max inside the mansion.

"_Let me show you my room!"_ the little girl yells pulling her new grandmother's hands. "_Is it ok if I go with her Blair?"_ The debutante nods and sees them walk upstairs hand in hand. She smiles and turns to face Max.

"_So Max, we're finally alone. What exactly made you decide to come back: work?" _The middle aged man is taken aback by the young woman's question. He clears his throat: "_Yes: after working for several years as a volunteer in Africa, I have been promoted as 'neurologist' and transferred to America."_ He looks closely at the debutante.

"_I know how important you have always been to my wife, and let me tell you how delighted she was to finally be able to meet her granddaughter." _Max looks around uncomfortable before continuing: "_to be honest with you I was afraid about meeting the 'famous Blair'. I thought you might hold me responsible for taken Edna away from you and the girls for so many years. Maybe I was wrong?"_ He looks at her hesitantly and gasps when he realizes he is right: the tender hearted heiress cannot mask her emotions. She looks at him with reproach before answering:

"_Yes, I admit I hated you at first, but I changed my mind when I met you today."_ She smiles. "_I have never seen Edna look so happy than when she's with you, and I want to welcome you as part of the family. Will you accept my apologies and meet my husband later on?"_ Instinctively Max approaches Blair and hugs her tenderly. At the same instant Edna descend the stairs with Summer at her heels.

"_What is happening here and why are you 2 hugging?"_ The debutante gives Max a knowing look and walks toward her guardian: "_Oh nothing! We were just talking. Let me show you around."_ Both women walk upstairs arm in arm. Max notices the little girl and approaches her.

"_Would you like to show me your room too?"_ Summer looks at Max intently and asks: "_Are you my new grandfather?"_ He laughs hard: "_yes, I guess I am!" _ "_Cool! Another granddad and you seem a lot more fun than my grandfather Warner!"_ The little girl yells taking his hand and pushing him along.

Upstairs in Blair's room Edna notices the debutante's belly a little rounder than normally. She smiles knowingly: "_Blair, are you pregnant?" _The blond woman smiles relieved. "_What gave it away?" _Edna caresses the debutante's cheek tenderly and replies: "_I am a mother my darling, so I should know when a woman is expecting. When is the baby due?"_

"_Not for another 6 months. Summer doesn't know it yet, and when she finds out she'll be delighted! She's been asking me for a little brother or sister a lot lately. I think she feels lonely and wants to have someone she can play with. Luckily she's got you now: I'm glad the 2 of you have bonded so well."_ Blair says very happy.

"_I love Summer and you very much, you know that. And I want to thank you for letting me be a grandmother to her. Max loves her too."_ The maternal guardian says emotionally. Blair kisses the fiery red haired lady's cheek and replies: "_It's my pleasure, and Summer loves you very much already. I told Max that he's part of the family too."_

Edna gives the debutante a surprised look: "_but I always got the feeling you were jealous of Max and that you hated him for taking me away to Africa for so long?"_ Blair looks away guiltily before replying: "_I did for many years, but when I got to meet him today I instantly liked him: he makes you happy and that's what counts."_ The maternal woman looks at the debutante with tenderness. Her bad tempered little girl had grown so much: she was almost 27 and already pregnant with her second baby.

**January 1992**. 27 year old Blair Warner has given birth to a baby boy this time, and she has named him David: after her favourite grandfather David Warner who had died when she was just 12 years of age. Edna was holding her new grandson and beaming with happiness. Max was delighted too:

"_Great! We get a boy this time so I'll be able to teach him how to play football when he's old enough to walk." _Summer starts jumping up and down: "_I want to hold my little brother too! Let me have him please, grandma?"_ The red haired lady answers: "_only if you promise not to drop him ok?"_

"_I promise, I promise!" _yells the little girl. Blair is still too weak to get off bed. It had been another difficult birth, but the debutante didn't mind: she had given birth to the most beautiful little boy ever, she had a 4 year old daughter and her guardian had moved a street next to her: Edna and Max had rented a house near the debutante so that they could live near them forever. At this moment they see Philip enter the hospital room carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"_How are you my darling?" _he asks approaching his wife. He gives her a tender kiss on her cheeks. Blair smiles lazily: "_you have a boy this time."_ Philip beams. "_Another man in the house: yes!"_ Edna walks toward him handing him his new son. In the same instant Jo, Nat and Tootie burst inside.

The maternal woman looks at all her girls tenderly. A few changes had taken place in the last year: Jo was living with her boyfriend of many years Roy: her most ardent admirer had almost given up on the tough brunette after chasing her during all her high school years, only to be ignored; Natalie was dating 2 guys at the same time and Tootie the youngest had just announced a week ago that she was getting engaged to Carlos, the Mexican man she had met 4 years ago at this same hospital. The heiress smiles at her friends tenderly.

"_Tell me Tootie, where is your man? You haven't introduced him to us yet, and you should know that you can't just marry some guy without first consulting your sisters."_ The young black woman grins like a Cheshire cat: "_I'll be right back." _She opens the door and very handsome Latin man walks enters the room.

"_Hello. My name is Carlos and I'm very pleased to finally meet Tootie's family." _He puts his arms around the young black woman's shoulder and continues: "_we are getting married next month and you'll all be invited as the main guest stars." _For a moment the debutante is speechless. She has never seen such a good looking man, except for her husband. Natalie notices how Blair is gaping and clears her throat:

"_Blair you may want to close your mouth or else you'll swallow flies."_ The heiress gives her an angry glance and turns all her attention to Tootie's future husband. She flashes him a flirtatious smiles and says: "_hello Carlos, my name is Blair and I'm very delighted to finally meet Tootie's future husband. She certainly has great taste!" _She says winking at the young black girl.

The Latin man blushes slightly and replies: "_Tootie has told me so much about her 3 best friends. I feel very lucky to be part of it now." _They are interrupted by a baby scream. Edna walks toward Blair and hands her baby son to her. The screams stop immediately. The maternal debutante starts giving him breast milk and watches him fall asleep. She starts to feel sleepy too and can hardly keep her eyes open. Edna notices and says to everyone:

"_Blair needs her rest now, why don't we all come back tomorrow?" _They all nod and leave, promising to call in soon. After everyone has gone Edna approaches the debutante's bed and smiles. The heiress is fast asleep, holding her baby boy protectively. The maternal red haired lady turns off the lights and closes the door behind her.

A month later Tootie is finally getting married! All of her friends and family have come, and are waiting in the reception lobby for her and her husband to make an entrance. For some reason she feels quite nervous, and keeps looking at her reflection in the mirror to make sure her dress fits perfectly. She hears a knock on the door and the debutante walks in.

"_Our little Tootie is finally getting married! Now who would have thought it?"_ The young black girl looks at her uneasy. "_Blair I have a confession to make: I am pregnant also, but I am afraid of being a mother at that young age. How did you do it?" _The heiress takes her hands in hers and says:

"_Actually I was about your age when I had Summer: almost 23, but I had my husband and my friends to lend me hand. Don't worry about it, my little Tootie because, you got me!"_ The tender hearted debutante replies hugging her.

"_Hey I got married before Nat!" _says Tootie grinning like a Cheshire cat. _"Didn't I tell you to give your Latin man a chance? Besides, you were the one who picked the bouquet of flowers I threw!"_ Blair answers knowingly. The young black girl looks at the debutante moved.

"_Thank you for your comforting words Blair. You might seem shallow to the people who don't know you well, but for me you are and always were, a role model. Thank you for being you and I love you!"_ Tootie embraces the debutante tightly.

"_You're welcome my little Tootie and I'm proud of how grown up you are!" _Blair answers taken her arms, and they leave the room walking arm in arm. When the young black girl sees her handsome future husbands she smiles proudly. She was getting married to Carlos and would soon become a mum.

The ceremony goes well and when it is time for the young wed couple to leave, Mrs Thompson, Blair, Jo, Natalie and even Beverly Ann are close to tears. Natalie walks toward her very best friend.

"_I don't know if I ever told you, but I am very happy for you and I love you so much Tootie!" _A teary Natalie says. The young black girl gives her a tight hug. "_I love you too Nat and sorry I got married before you"_. _"Hey, no hard feelings, and weren't you the one who picked the bouquet of flowers?" _ Natalie grins mischievously. They see Jo approach them next.

"_Hey Tootie, I want you to know that I'm always there for you as a big sister and friend, ok? Oh, and congratulations kid!"_ The young black woman gives the tough brunette an amused look and kicks her slightly. "_Hey I'm not a kid anymore!"_ Jo just gives her a wink and replies: "_you'll always be for me!"_ The red haired guardian comes next:

"_Oh Tootie, you were always the baby in the group and have therefore an advantage: the girls and I will always feel the need to protect you. I wish you lots of happiness and I love you with all my heart…." _The young black woman hugs her beloved guardian with tears in her eyes. She clears her throat and starts:

"_I just want to say something to all the people in this room who love me. I am a very blessed woman for growing up with the most beautiful and talented friends I ever had, and ever will: Edna for being my mother and guide me through my teens; Blair, for being the best role model as a big sister and show me kindness; Jo, for putting up with my no nonsense attitude and for protecting me from being bullied by other kids; Beverly Ann for being like a crazy aunt and make my life less dull; Finally Nat, for making me laugh when I feel that my world is coming to an end, and for simply being my very best friend. I love you all and feel very lucky to have at my wedding. Cheers!" _Everyone clasps their hands. Afterwards the music starts to play and all the couples join the dance floor.

**October 1992.** "_Be careful with your little brother Summer"_ Blair yells before answering the phone. _"Hello?"_ When she recognizes the Latin voice the heiress starts to laugh flirtingly:

"_Well hello Carlos, and what's the nature of your calling if I may ask? How's your wife?"_

"_Tootie is fine. In fact, she just gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl!"_ A very excited Carlos exclaims. On hearing the good news the debutante gives a scream of happiness: "_Hurray!"_

"_Mommy, why are you screaming?"_ Asks 5 year old Summer holding her toddler's brother's hand. Blair turns toward her children smiling: "_aunty Tootie is having baby twins: a boy and a girl!"_

"_That's great! Now I'll have lots of little friends to play with!" _Exclaims Summer very happy. "_That's right, but you'll have to look after them too, since you're the oldest here darling." _The debutante replies. They hear the phone ring again. Blair answers it again.

"_Hello? Oh hi Jo! What's up?"_ The debutante's face lights up: "_You're what?!"_ The tough brunette answers at the other side: "_I'm pregnant Blair! Did you not hear me the 1__st__ time?"_ Blair laughs heartily: "_Jo, Jo, Jo! It's just hard to imagine, that's all. Are you going to teach your baby how to be a grease monkey like you?" _The Bronx woman laughs along: _"Just your luck you're not in front of me or I'll have you cut to pieces!" _They burst out laughing. Suddenly they hear the bell ring.

"_Jo, I'm going to have to leave you. The bell is ringing and I think it might be Edna." _The Bronx woman says: "_Ok. Talk to you soon though, bye!" _ After she hangs up the phone Blair answers the door to find Natalie standing at the door smiling.

"_Nat! What a surprise! Come in."_ Both women hug. "_Sorry to bump into you like this but I've got news for you I couldn't wait to tell you." _A very excited Natalie answers. Blair looks at her amused: _"Don't tell me you're pregnant too?"_ The former chubby woman replies: "_Ha, ha, ha very funny!"_ The debutante looks at her friend very intrigued. "_So what's the big secret?" _Natalie clears her throat:

"_I am engaged and getting married next month!"_ On hearing the news Blair clasps her hands: "_Nat, that's great! But why exactly did you come to me?" _ The former chubby woman smiles amused: "_Blair, Blair, Blair, I need your advice for the best dress in town of course!"_ The heiress gives her a knowing look before answering: "_of course." _She sights melodramatically and continues:

"_All of us are adults with kids or married now. The yesteryears are long gone!"_ Natalie joins in: "_The 4 musketeers were unique and always will be!" _They both laugh heartily. They might be adults now, but they would always have each other: 'All for one, and one for all!'

**July 1993**. Jo had just given birth to a baby girl, named Annabelle. She was a sure pretty thing: she had rosy cheeks, black hair and very bright green eyes for a new born. Roy was sitting by her bed overjoyed. The Bronx woman holds her tiny baby in her arms and sings a lullaby song for her: "_You are my little angel, baby girl and mommy loves you so." _She is interrupted by the debutante who walks inside the room carrying David on his buggy and holding Summer's hand. Edna and Max walk side by side too, wearing big smiles on their faces.

"_Mrs G! Blair! What a surprise! Look at my beautiful baby girl."_ The debutante smiles and comes near to look at the new born baby: "_She surely doesn't look anything like you Joe. She is rather gorgeous and well behaved. Come to think of it, she doesn't look like Roy either: did you 2 really have her or what she adopted?"_ The tough brunette gives her a killer look before replying: "_Just your luck I'm too weak to get out of bed or I'd blown your brains out."_

The heiress flashes a silly smile before answering: "_Jo, Jo, Jo. Do you always have to be so violent with words?"_ The tough brunette smiles lazily: "_Someone has to put you in your place and who else better than me?"_

Edna looks at both her older girls amused. They were still at each other's throat, but they were also the best of friends. She clears her throat and walks towards Jo: "_How are you feeling my darling? Will you let me hold your little girl, please? You know how much I love children, and she is also my granddaughter in a way." _ The tough brunette smiles at tenderly at her guardian: "_of course, Mrs G." _She hands her the new born baby girl. At the same instant Tootie, Carlos and her twins make an entrance.

"_Jo! I couldn't believe it when I heard you gave birth! Is it a boy or a girl?" _ A very excited Tootie exclaims. The Bronx woman cannot help but notice what an interesting mixture her younger friend toddlers are: the girl looks like a typical Latina with her big brown eyes and curly black hair, while the boy is dark skinned but with straight black hair. They are learning slowly how to walk, and babble incomprehensible words. The debutante's children have in contrast lighter skin: Summer is a very pretty 6 year old dark blond haired girl with big brown eyes and olive skin, while 1 year and a half David has curly brown hair but very pale skin. Jo wonders who her baby girl would look like when she got a bit older. She hoped like her because although she loved her husband very dearly, Roy had never been what one might call 'a hunk'. She burst out laughing and says:

"_Tootie is so great to see you too, and it's a girl I've got: her name is Annabelle and she's the most precious thing I've got!"_ The black woman takes a look at the new born baby girl: "_I think she looks like you Jo."_ The Bronx woman replies amused: "_Blair doesn't think so: in fact she said she wasn't even sure we were her parents." _

"_I did not!"_ A very offended debutante says. She continues: "_all I said was that she was too well behaved and gorgeous to be related to such a grease monkey!"_ And stick her tongue at Jo.

Finally Natalie and Beverly Ann are the last to arrive. They are still quite close and keep in touch despite that it has been years since the former chubby girl has moved out of the hyper lady's house. "_Let me see this beautiful little girl you've got here Jo!"_ Natalie takes a closer look at Annabelle's and exclaims: "_I think she has a combination of both parents." _

"_Tootie says she looks just like me, and Blair says that such a gorgeous and well behaved little thing cannot be related to a grease monkey like me." _Jo replies in a flat tone. Natalie grins like a Cheshire cat before continuing: "_Blair, Blair, Blair, charming as usual!" _They hear Beverly Ann's voice:

"_And when are you planning to build your own family Nat: in another life time?"_ She chuckles at her own joke as usual. Natalie laughs along: "_you're terrible Bev!"_ The eccentric lady slaps the former chubby girl's arms playfully: "_And you are a cheeky monkey as usual!" _

"_I have an announcement to make"_ Interrupts Blair clearing her throat. "_Edna is coming back to Eastland, but instead of being 'a former housemother' she applied as the 'new nutritionist' and got the job, isn't this great?! What's more, my daughter Summer is going to start primary 2 at Eastland next year, and when my son David is old enough to attend school I will send him there too: i spoke to the new head school about changing the school rule and having it mixed with boys and girls, and he accepted._

"_Blair that's great! Can I send my twins there too when they're old enough to attend primary?"_ A very excited Tootie asks.

"_I don't see why not and"_ The debutante looks directly at Jo: "_maybe Jo will want to send her little Annabelle to Eastland too?"_ The tough brunette flashes the heiress a teasing smile: "_Gee! I don't know Blair. I wouldn't want my daughter to grow up being a spoiled debutante like….. " _ Blair finished the sentence for her: "_like me, right?" _ Jo grins like a Cheshire cat: "_you said it, not me!"_ The heiress rolls her eyes and continues:

"_Of course I will continue as the headmistress, Jo as the gymnastic teacher, Nat as the history teacher and Tootie as the drama teacher. Let me tell you how happy I am to continue with the Eastland tradition and I'm hoping to achieve more for the future generation."_

"_Bravo!"_ exclaims Beverly Ann touched. Everyone in the room clasps. Even Jo who says teasingly:

"_I am proud of you Princess! You have achieved a lot despite being spoiled and vain!"_ The debutante looks into the Bronx woman's eyes and sees admiration in them. She smiles warmly at her very best friend and rival: they would always tease each other no matter how many years had passed, but they would also be there for one another….

**September 1994: Eastland school for boys and girls. ** "_I don't want to go to another school mommy! I like it where I am now, and besides: all the girls will hate me there!" _A very teary 7 year old Summer exclaims. Blair smiles quite amused: "_Now why does that remind me of someone?"_

"_What reminds you of someone?" _The little blond girl asks. The debutante touches her daughter's face tenderly and continues: "_you remind me of myself when I was a very young girl. I was older than you when my mother sent me to this very school: about 12, but I was grumpier and more scared than you, my darling."_

"_Is that how you met grandmother, mommy?" _A very curious Summer asks. Blair smiles remembering: "_yes, but not for another 2 years. I was a very bad tempered 14 year old brat then, and when Edna saw me she decided to teach me a few lessons in manners. I shall always be grateful for all what she's done for me." _A very emotional Blair says with tears in her eyes. Summer looks at her mother and realizes how deep the bond between her grandmother and her is.

"_I will go mommy but if anyone is nasty to me, will you promise to take me back to my old school?" _The heiress breathes a sigh of relief: "_I promise my baby, and i will always be here to protect you."_ and takes her little girl's hand to go inside.

When Summer sees all the boys and girls stare at her she sticks her tongue out. _"Honey what are you doing? I thought I told you to behave."_ Answers the debutante with a no nonsense look. The little blond girl looks at her mother defiantly: "_Those children are making fun of me mummy and no one gets away with it!"_ Blair shakes her head amused.

"_Are you sure you're my daughter? Maybe auntie Jo gave birth to you and you got swept by another baby?" _The blond girl looks at her mother with her big brown eyes: "_I think auntie Jo is the greatest mommy, but you are the one I love most, aside from grandma so I hope you're joking?"_ The heiress takes her little girl in her arms and laughs hard. "_Of course you are mine, my baby: I was only teasing you!"_ Summer grins relieved. At this same instant the head of the school approaches them.

"_Hello Mrs Watson!" _And looking at the blond girl holding her mother's hands tightly: "_and you must be Summer!" _ The brown eyed little girl smiles politely. He continues: "_My name is Mr Lewis and I'm the new head of the school. Welcome and I hope you will learn well!" _

"_Is that how you speak to your elderlies Summer?" _ A very stern voice asks. They turn around and see Edna standing nearby. The brown eyed little girl exclaims: "_Where you standing here all the time watching me grandma?" _The fiery red haired lady answers in a no nonsense voice: "_yes young girl. Now, are you going to show Mr Lewis your good manners and introduce yourself?"_ Summer turns to the head of the school and says in a calm ton of voice:

"_My name is Summer and I am 7 years of age. I will start the second year of primary this year, and I hope to be a good student and learn a lot."_ She extends her hand: "_thank you very much for having me here."_ The head of the school is quite surprised by the good mannered little girl.

"_Mrs Watson I must congratulate you on raising your daughter so well!" _ The debutante laughs amused: "_Edna is the one who takes the credit for it: she raised me and is now doing the same with her granddaughter."_ The maternal red haired lady smiles at Blair tenderly and takes Summer's hands in hers. "_Are you hungry my love?"_ She asks the little girl. "_I am grandma! Do you have something good in the kitchen for me?" _They both disappear by the back door.

The next day at school Summer enters a classroom full of 6 to 8 year old children. They are all speaking at once, and throwing paper cuts at each other. They all stop when they see her standing by the door quietly.

"_Hey guys look at the new girl: she looks like a monkey!"_ A freckled boy snickers. Everybody laughs. Suddenly Summer lunges toward the boy and slaps him on the face. The sudden movement takes the little boy by surprise and he lands on his face. Everyone in the class has stopped laughing. They all look at the brown eyed girl with open mouth. Suddenly the freckled boy starts to cry.

"_You're such a cry baby! That will teach you not to make fun of me!"_ Says Summer very pleased with herself.

She hears a voice she doesn't recognize: "_What is going on in here?!" _And comes face to face with a woman she has never seen. Summer backs off but the lady grabs her arms: "_you will come with me. I am taking you to the headmaster."_ The brown eyed girl tries to escape.

"_Please don't! I apologize but if you tell my mother she will tell my grandmother and I will be in trouble."_ The woman looks at Summer surprised: "_are you telling me you are Mrs Watson's daughter?"_ The little girl looks down the floor. The lady continues: "_now who would have thought that such a pretty girl like you could get into a fight like a street child: didn't your mother raise you properly?"_ On hearing the woman nasty words Summer replies defiantly:

"_Don't you ever insult my mother again, or I will punch your face too!"_ The teacher grabs her arms and walks with her kicking all the way to the headmaster's office. Once they arrive there, the teacher opens the door and pushes the little girl inside the office. Blair is writing something in her desk and when she sees her little girl standing with the teacher she gasps:

"_What is going on here and why is my daughter standing in my office instead of enjoying her 1__st__ day of class?" _ The teacher replies angrily: "_Mrs Watson, I don't mean to disrespect you, but your daughter is a troublemaker: with capital T! When I walked into the class, I expected to find good behaved children! Instead I caught her kicking a little boy until she made him cry!"_ The heiress looks at her daughter disappointed. What she says next freezes the little girl's heart.

"_I expected more from you Summer. You are grounded for a week and you will remain in your room doing all the school work I bring to you, is that understood?"_ The brown eyed girl replies with tears in her eyes: "_yes ma' am." _Blair turns toward the teacher and says: "_will you please take my daughter to see the nutritionist? I think my mother will need to have a few words with her"._ Summer blanches.

"_Mother, please don't tell grandmother."_ The little girl begs. "_Tell me what?" _A voice Summer knows so well asks. Sure enough they see Edna standing with her arms crossed in her chest. She looks at her granddaughter with a penetrating look. "_Have you been misbehaving young girl?" _The brown eyed little girl looks down the floor ashamed. Blair decides to speak in behalf of her daughter:

"_Summer had a fight with a boy. Mrs Andrews" _She signals the teacher "_found her kicking him hard until she made him cry. Since violence is against the school rules she decided to bring her to me."_ For a moment nobody answers. After a brief moment Edna says: "_I see." _She turns to look at her granddaughter and frowns. She looks at Blair and asks: "_did she get school detention?"_ The debutante nods. The fiery red haired lady turns to glance back at Summer and continues:

"_As part of your punishment, you will also help me clean the kitchen: you will work for 2 hours with me every day, and there will be no TV either when you get home. In fact, I've decided to move in with you for a while Blair, so I can keep my eye on this little troublesome granddaughter of mine. Do you mind?" _ The heiress smiles relieved. "_Of course not Edna, I could use a hand with Summer, and who other but you is an expert on raising children?"_ Blair says embracing her second mother tenderly. The older lady places a kiss on the debutante's cheek and turns to glare at her granddaughter sternly:

"_Come with me Summer. You will start by cleaning the floor."_ When the little girl doesn't move Edna takes her hands firmly and Blair sees them walk toward the kitchen. She shakes her head amused and says to Mrs Andrews: "_I don't know what I would do without Edna: she's the strength in our family and she's the one who raised me and my friends by herself."_

The teacher observes the headmaster closely: _"You're very proud of her, aren't you?"_ "_More than you can imagine….." _Blair replies with emotion.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, a very furious Edna glares at her granddaughter. "_What were you thinking on behaving like a wild animal?! Didn't your parents and I teach you how girls behave? You are not a boy Summer: you come from a very distinguished family and I cannot image what the Warners would think if they knew what a wild creature their granddaughter is!"_ When the little girl doesn't answer immediately Edna continues:

"_Well, don't you have anything to say to defend yourself?"_ Summer looks into her grandmother's eyes and replies defiantly: "_that little boy deserved to be slapped! He was making fun of me and calling me monkey!"_ The fiery red haired lady nods. _"Very well, you leave me with no choice but to straighten you, like I did with your mother. I will be moving next to your room to keep my eye on you."_ The brown eyed girl suddenly burst in tears. Edna takes her in her arms and caresses her.

"_There's no need to cry little one. I'm only doing this for your own good." _Summer stops crying and answers angry: "_you don't love me anymore! Otherwise you would be on my side, and not that silly boy I slapped!"_ The fiery lady explodes:

"_Now you listen to me young girl: I will not have any violent behaviour in this family, and I will stick to you like glue until you learn how to treat your elderly with respect! For instance I know how you insulted a teacher today: aren't you ashamed of your behaviour Summer? Your mother was surely bad tempered when she was young, but never this disrespectful!"_ The little girl looks down the floor and doesn't know what to say. _"Just help me with the dishes today" _says Edna still angry at her.

"_But I don't know anything! I'm only 7 years of age grandma!" _The little girl yells in disbelief. The fiery woman smiles mischievously: "_well you're just in the right age to learn: I used to run a farm when I was only 6!" _Summer looks at her grandmother astonished: "_you were younger than me!"_

"_That is precisely my point Summer. You are very lucky to be able to start at such a young age, and I will teach you everything you need to know."_ They hear a knock on the door and Blair walks inside.

"_Is it safe for me to come now Edna, and have you had a few words with Summer?" _ The older lady smiles amused and replies: "_I surely did! I was just telling her how I used to run a farm when I was just about 6." _ The brown eyed girl continues:

"_I_ _can't believe she was younger than me mommy! I'm already 7 and I don't even know how to tie my shoe laces!"_ The debutante laughs and replies: "_that's why you are so lucky to have a grandmother with such strength of character!"_ They hear the bell ring. "_I'll leave you 2: I have a meeting with all the teachers."_ The heiress says leaving the room. Once they're alone Summer takes her grandmother's hands in hers.

"_Grandma, I love you very much, never forget that. Even when I am a grown woman I will need you as much as mummy does. Please, forgive me for being a nasty girl sometimes." _Edna lifts her granddaughter's face and plants a hard kiss in her cheeks. "_I love you too my darling and I will always be at your side." _

That same night, Edna moves into the Watson mansion. At first, Max wasn't thrilled about it, but when his wife told him the reason he just smiled knowingly. As soon as Summer sees her beloved grandmother she jumps excited: "_grandma you're here at last! Come into my room and play with me, will you?" _The fiery red haired gives her granddaughter a stern look.

"_Aren't you supposed to be grounded young girl?"_ Summer bats her eyelashes and says: "_Please, grandma? I promise to be on my best behaviour from now on."_ The maternal woman cannot resist such a little charmer. She takes her granddaughter in her arms and carries her upstairs.

The months pass and Edna is still living in the Watson's mansion with Blair, Philip, Summer and David. Life goes on, and realizing how big their house is, Blair offers Max to move in too, so that he can be with his wife. The relationship between Summer and Edna grows every day. David is 2 and a half now, and a very bright little boy. He loves to jump up in down his grandmother's lap or run after his big sister. Blair is very happy at her accomplished family. She has a family of her on at last, after being deprived from a normal childhood. With Summer if would be different. She knew her daughter would have everything the debutante had always dreamed of: a family in every sense of the word. Philip joins his wife and they cuddle in the sofa and watch some TV. They can hear the children's noise upstairs. Edna is chasing after them.

"_How about it if we try to have another baby my darling?"_ Philip asks kissing his wife. The debutante looks at him amused: "_don't you think 2 children are enough, honey?" _ The handsome man replies: "_I'm sure Edna can handle another one. That woman can handle everything." _

Suddenly Blair grins like a Cheshire cat: _"she surely can."_ Philip watches her caress her stomach and asks bursting with happiness: "_are you…."_ The heiress interrupts him: "_yes my darling: I am pregnant with my third child…."_


	5. Chapter 5

**FOL 5**

**The later years**

**September 2001.** 14 year old Summer Watson is fighting with a boy and punching his face really hard. "You take that back or I'll slap you even harder!_" _She is screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone starts cheering: "finish him Summer!_" _

The teenage girl is about to punch him again when she feels strong arms pull her back and a very stern voice she recognizes so well yells: _"_stop it this instant young girl or I will have to punish you!_" _ The brown eyed teenage girl tries to escape but her grandmother's hands are like steel. She turns to face Edna.

"Let me go grandma! He started it!_"_ The fiery red haired lady releases her arms. Summer gives the older lady a defiant look. For a 73 year old lady she surely is strong she realizes. Suddenly Edna grabs her arms and starts to push her along:

"From now on you are grounded for 2 months and you will work in the kitchen with me as my assistant. That ought to keep you out of trouble_." _ Summer doesn't try to resist: her grandmother has spoken, and in her house she was the equivalent of a goddess.

Her little brother David has witnessed the whole scene. Annabelle is standing next to him gaping. They see the twins running toward them: "what happened to your sister? Is she in trouble?_" _Ask Armando and Leonela in unison.

"My sister always gets in trouble_" _replies the 9 year old boy. Annabelle clears her throat: "I think your sister is very brave and I wish I had someone like her to defend me_."_ David smiles at the little girl amused. She might only be 8 but she was surely wise for her age. She had the same intensity of green eyes like her mother Jo, although she had a quieter temper.

"Well I think Summer is just silly for fighting with a boy. Girls should act like girls and not like animals_" _Answers the pretty Latin girl snobbishly. She had her father's temper and Latin looks, whereas her brother was Tootie's spitting image.

"Take that back or you'll have no tooth left when I'm done with you"David says walking toward her menacingly.

"Don't touch my sister!" Armando yells ready to protect Leonela. Both boys stare at each other defiantly. They are about the same high, although there is 9 months difference between them.

Annabelle tries to break the fight: "please don't do anything to get in trouble David. I don't want you getting punished like your big sister._" _The pale skinned boy relaxes slightly. "You are right: the twins are not worth it_." _And he walks away with Annabelle at his side.

"Hey you look like boyfriend and girlfriend_!" _ The Latin twins yell in unison.

Meanwhile in the kitchen: Edna has never been so enraged in her whole life. "I can't believe that at your age I still have to treat you like a 7 year old! When are you going to learn to behave like a lady and not like a boy?! Girls don't fight Summer, and I'm sure you're smart enough to control your temper. David saw you, and what do you think he'll have as a role model: a troublesome teenage sister?!_" _The brown eyed girl rolls her eyes annoyed.

The fiery lady continues: "and what about your little sister Abigael? She is only 6 and she'll start at Eastland next year: is that the example you want to set as the older sister? Grow up Summer: you're 14 years of age now, so you're not a little girl anymore!_"_ The teenager girl looks away uncomfortable. She knows her grandmother is right, but she doesn't want to give in. She is as stubborn as a mule, and the most popular girl at school. This is her freshman year in high school and all she wants to do is gain respect from everyone: especially some of the boys, except for that nerd who called her 'tramp'. She looks directly into the older lady's eyes replying defiantly:

"That boy called me 'Tramp' grandmother, so how would you feel is somebody called you 'old bag'?_" _Edna gasps hurt. Summer realizes her mistake too late: "I didn't mean it like that. Please, forgive me_."_ She touches her arm slightly but the fiery lady brushes her off:

"You better start helping me with lunches_." _She walks away to see what's in the fridge. Summer stares at her with sadness. She feels that her grandmother is slipping away from her.

Later on that day, Summer is running late for her English class and she hurries as fast as she can. She manages to make in on time by the time the second bell ring. "Aren't you a little late, Miss Watson?_" _The English teacher asks annoyed when she sees her open the door.

"Sorry Mrs Smith but I got detention._" _The brown eyed girl replies. "So what else is new?" Somebody comments snickering.

"I want silence!" She addresses Summer next: "Please, take a seat_." _

Her best friend Michelle Larson who is sitting next to her says: "What happened this time?_"_ The brown eyed girl just shrugs her shoulders. The teacher continues with her classes.

An hour later it's time for the 'drama class': Summer's favourite subject. The young girl loved nothing more than the theatre, and used to watch her aunt Tootie perform from a very young age. She smiles when the black woman enters the classroom. "How are my children today?_"_ She asks looking at all the students.

"What are we doing today Mrs Fernandez?_" _somebody asks.

"We are doing 'My fair lady' and for the main casts I've decided to test Summer as Miss Doolittle and Robert as the Professor Henry Higgins._" _Tootie answers cheerful.

The brown eyed girl cannot believe her ears: 'my fair lady' was her favourite musical and she had watched the film several times. The part she didn't like though was Robert: he was the most obnoxious person she had ever met, and she couldn't stand the sight of him. As if sensing her loathe the blond handsome boy smirks at her amused. Summer raises her hand.

"What is it Summer?_"_ Tootie asks.

The brown eyed girl clears her throat before responding: "Could you not choose somebody else to play the part of Professor Higgins? I'm afraid me and Robert don't gel._"_

The black woman looks at them amused before replying: "even better! After all, neither did Eliza Doolittle and the Professor at first._"_

Sighting with defeat the brown eyed girl looks down the floor. She considers her options. If she refused she would lose the part, and if she stayed she would have to work with Robert. _You're an actress, you can do it!_ Smiling to herself she relaxes and continues to listen to her aunt's description of the play. The bell ring again, and it's time for the physical education class to start. It was only in the 'Gymnastic classes' that Summer could be her true self and not retain her anger. She smiles expectantly thinking about how she would love to wipe Robert's smug from his face.

On her way to the class her aunt Jo stops her: "Summer can talk?_" _The brown eyed girl looks at the Bronx lady curiously. She had always wondered how 2 people as different as her mother and her, ended up being the best of friends.

"Sure Jo. What's up?" The older woman gives her a stern look.

"I know how you have got into fights a lot lately, beating up boys in the hall: what kind of attitude is that Summer? You're a very bright young lady with good grades, but your behaviour leaves a lot to be desired."

The brown eyed girl glares at the tough brunette defiantly: "You are a fine one to talk. I know how you used to belong to a street gang called 'The diablos': my mother told me all about it, and she also said I behave more like I was your daughter, rather than hers._"_ Jo glares back at the young girl in anger. She tries her best to reason with the young teenager.

"Summer, those were different times, and that was the sole reason they sent me to 'Eastlands', to keep me out of trouble. Of course your grandmother made sure it stayed that way: she watched your mother, Natalie, Tootie and me like an ox._" _She smiles remembering the good old times. The young girl watches her fascinated. She loved it when any of her close mother's friends talked about the past. Jo realizes she has been daydreaming, and returns to reality. She continues: "What I'm trying to say, is that fighting won't lead you anywhere, unless it's for self- defence._"_

The brown eyed girl explodes: "The reason I beat that boy is because he called me 'Tramp'! Was I supposed to let him get away with it or what?!_"_

The Bronx woman takes Summer's hands in her and answers: "Summer you have to learn to control your temper. You could use words to hurt people rather than your fits, or talk to me about it. Or in the last instance, simply ignore him._"_

The young girl is still unconvinced but she decides not to argue. Smiling she answers: "I'll try my best._" _Jo looks at the brown eyed girl intently.

"We all worry about you Summer, and only want what's best for you." She takes the young girl's arms to lead her to the gym. "Let's go and warm up for sport._" _

Meanwhile at the 'Watson's mansion', Blair is helping her youngest daughter Abigail do her homework. "Mommy I hate studying! I want to play with my dolls!_"_ The 6 year old girl whines. With her curly brown hair and freckles all over her face the little girl was very different than Summer had been at such a young age. She was also more into dolls and indoors game, whereas her older sister had been an outdoor little girl who loved nothing than rough games.

The debutante kisses her little girl's cheek and answers: "you need to start learning how to read baby: you wouldn't want to be the only child who can't read next year when I send you to 'Eastland', right?_"_

Abigael still whines: "I don't need to learn how to write or read: my rich husband will take care of me._"_

The heiress shakes her head amused and replies: "but you wouldn't want your husband to think of you as being ignorant, would you?_"_

The freckles little girl thinks hard. Maybe her mother was right. She wanted to become an important woman like her someday. She picks up her pen and tries to write her name down. Suddenly the entrance door opens and they see Philip walk inside carrying a parcel.

"Dad, did you get something for me?_" _Abigael exclaims happily running toward her father's arms.

"Is this how you say hello to your favourite father?_"_ He answers laughing. The little girl showers him with kisses and caresses. "Now that's better_."_ He says amused. Philip loved all his children equally but it was with his youngest that he had the closest bond. He turns to look at the debutante.

"And how is my lovely wife today?_"_ Blair walks toward him: "all the better to see you, my darling"_._

Later in the afternoon at the school, David is walking lost in thoughts when he hears snickering: "hey look who's walking all alone guys: it's David the 'Wimp' whose sister is a big 'Tramp'!" They all laugh. On hearing the bigger boys insult his sister, the little boy lunges toward him, ready to punch him. Duncan the leader of the gang, wraps his arms around the younger boy's neck trying to strangle him. David kicks him with all his might to try to break free but the older boy is too strong. Luckily Summer walks by in the same instant, and jumps towards Duncan hitting him hard. They lose balance and fall down on the hard concrete. Duncan grabs her by the neck and tries to kiss her which infuriates her more.

"Don't touch me and leave my brother alone!_" _ The brown eyed girl screams at the top of her lungs.

The commotion attracts the attention of the other students. Every boy and girl aged 7 to 18 come near and look at the scene with interest. Duncan manages to kiss her somehow, and earns himself another slap from the furious teenage girl. Everyone starts to cheers as they watch the fight continue.

At the same instant the head of the school walks by and they all freeze. When he realizes what's happening he tries to break the fight. He grabs Summer by the arm and takes her into his office.

David runs after them yelling: "please don't take my sister into detention: she was only trying to protect me from getting beaten up by those big guys"_._

Annabelle and the twins join him. "David is telling the truth, sir: Summer saved her little brother from getting beat up by those horrible boys._"_ The green eyed little girl implores him.

"Sorry kids, but Summer is getting a week suspension from school: she has been into an awful lot of fights lately, so I'm calling her mother._"_ The head of the school answers pushing the teenage girl inside his office and closing the door.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten into that fight with those big guys my sister would still be attending school_" _A very sad David says.

Annabelle touches his arms reassuringly: "don't worry about it. I will ask my mum for help and maybe she can convince the head of school?"

"Look at those 2 love birds Armando._" _Snickers Leonela. Her brother laughs: "they stick like glue all the time ha!"

David has had enough of the twin's sneaky remarks. He glares at them before replying: "just what is your problem with us?! Don't you have anything better to do than throw silly remarks at us?!"

In the same moment they see Tootie walk toward them. "Mum!" Both twin run toward the black woman. Tootie takes them in her arms: "How are my 2 little darlings?"

Leonela snickers: "Summer has been expelled from school for a week_"._

Armando adds more fuel to the fire: "yeah, she was in another fight with a boy!_"_

David explodes: "it wasn't just any fight and you know it: Summer was only trying to protect me from getting hurt!"

Tootie approaches the pale skinned boy concerned: "What happened David? Do you want to talk about it?_" _Annabelle interferes: "can you please help us aunt Tootie: if Summer gets another warning she'll be expelled for good, and I wouldn't want that to happen. I like her very much._"_

The black woman listens to Jo's daughter with great interest. It was obvious the little girl cared very much about Blair's children. She smiles at her with tenderness and realizes how much like her mother she is. _She's as caring and brave as Jo. _

David looks intently at the pretty green eyed girl and his heart warms up for her. She was a good kid and very loyal too. He takes her hand in his and whispers to her: "thank you for sticking up for me Annabelle. I'll never forget_." _The twins roll their eyes on watching the mushy love scene and sight.

Tootie puts her arms around David and Annabelle's shoulder and says: "I'll see what I can do to help your sister out of trouble, alright? I'll go to the head of school right now._" _ At the same instant they hear the bell ring and the black lady apologizes: "Sorry but it'll have to wait, since i have got another class to run." And then she hurries off.

"Now what are we going to do?" asks David frustrated.

Just then the door of the headmaster's office opens and they see the head of the school still holding Summer and going toward the kitchen.

"There's going to be trouble!" Yell the twins in unison.

Sure enough after about 5 minutes later they see Edna walk out of the kitchen with Summer and the headmaster at her heels. The children have never seen the nutritionist as furious as she is now. David notices her sister looking glumly while the head of the school has a blank look on his face.

"Well I leave you to it Edna! Sorry to have to bother you but Mrs Watson doesn't seem to be at her house: i called her but she never answered the phone." Says the head of the school and leaves them standing there.

As soon as she notices David, Edna blurts: "let's go home David. It's almost 4 o'clock and Summer has a week detention anyway."

The little boy joins them and turns to say goodbye to his friends: "Bye Annabelle! Bye guys!"

On their way home Summer casts a furtive glance at her grandmother and realizes she has gone a little too far this time: if her eyes were daggers she'd be death by now.

As soon as they arrive at the mansion Edna pushes the front door and says to Summer in an angry voice: "i want you to go to your room right now and start studying for your exams, and under no circumstances are you to leave the house. Now march!" The young teenage girl runs upstairs immediately.

The fiery lady turns toward David and continues in an authoritarian voice: "don't you have any homework to do young man?" Recognizing the no-nonsense tone in his grandmother's voice David replies: "Yes ma'am!" and hurries up to his room.

Edna starts pacing in the living room thinking hard. She remembers a time when a very little Summer would jump into her lap and giggle happily at her sense of humour, how they would make brownies together and chat until bed time. What had happened to her oldest granddaughter in the last couple of years, and why did she have the feeling that she was drifting apart from her.

Suddenly she hears the keys door and a very happy Blair walks inside with Abigael.

The little girl yells: "grandma!" and runs into the red haired lady's arms.

"How is my little darling?" Edna asks showering the little girl with kisses. "Grandma I know how to read now!" A very exciting Abigael answers.

The red haired lady exclaims laughing: "you better be telling me the truth little one because I'm going to test you!" The freckles little girl pretends to look offended but ends up bursting into laughs and runs upstairs happily.

The debutante takes a closer look at her second mother and knows something is wrong. "Is everything alright Edna?"

The older lady approaches Blair and takes her hand. "Darling you know me so well that there is no use in me lying to you." She sights and continues: "Summer has been suspended from school for a week: she got into another one of her famous fights so I had to send her to her room, and I gave her house arrest too."

The debutante smiles at the fiery lady amused: "I'd say you handled it pretty well". Her smile vanishes then. She continues: I wish Summer wouldn't be such a troublemaker, although I guess it runs in the family since I wasn't was better."

The older lady puts her arms around the younger woman's shoulder and replies: "You were a difficult child i know that, but your oldest daughter is always looking for trouble. We have to do something to stop it, and we have to work together to guide her. You work part time as a headmistress now so you have more spare time, and I think it's important for you to take your time with Summer, my love."

Blair looks intently at her second mother before answering: "you're right Edna and I really don't know what I'd do without you. I'm glad you decided to come back from Africa and live with us: i know my eldest daughter is a hard one but she loves you very much and so do i."

On hearing the teary debutante speak like that, the older woman takes her in her arms and whispers in her ears: "I love you too my darling. I am a very blessed old lady with 3 grandchildren i adore. I' m only worried about Summer because she is at a difficult age." She smiles remembering: "She is exactly the same age you were when we first met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget: you changed my life completely and for the better" Blair answers smiling tenderly. Edna caresses her face. They hear somebody cough and look up to see David standing at the bottom of the stairs. Edna gives him a sharp glance.

"Have you been eavesdropping young man?" The fiery red haired lady asks.

The little boy blushes lightly before replying: "sorry grandma but I couldn't help it: i was coming down to talk to you about Summer, but then I saw you and mum engrossed in a deep conversation".

"What about Summer?" Blair asks in a concerned voice.

"If there is something else we should know about your sister you better spill it David." Edna says in a no nonsense tone.

The pale little boy clears his throat and continues: "Summer is not to blame for getting into a fight this time. You see, I was attacked by 3 big bullies, and all she did was defend me. Those boys were ready to kill me and lucky for me she happened to be passing by or else…" David stops almost in tears: "Or else I'd be strangled by now..." He says in a small voice.

Blair cannot believe what she is hearing. "But what about other people: was nobody else around to defend you? Did you report it to the head of the school?"

The pale little boy nods and continues: "I tried but he wouldn't listen to me, and the big boy who attacked me also tried to kiss Summer and…" On hearing him speak like this, Edna interrupts:

"Are you saying he molested your sister? God this is more serious than I thought, and I have been so unfair to Summer. I need to speak to her right now and apologize before it's too late." The older lady starts to walk upstairs and goes straight into her granddaughter's room.

When Summer sees her grandmother open her bedroom door she gasps. Edna realizes the young girl is apprehensive about her presence and tries to ease the situation.

"Summer we need to talk." The brown eyed girl looks at her grandmother curiously and notices something different in her demeanour. She looks almost as if she felt: guilty?

"Sure grandma. What is it?" The older lady walks toward her granddaughter and takes her hands in hers. The gesture takes the young girl by surprise: she can't remember the last time her grandmother had showed any affection toward her. All she had been doing lately is ground her for whatever reason or yell at her.

"Honey I know we haven't been the best of confidantes lately. I also know that I have punished you too many times for your own good. Only now I was wrong…." Summer reads guilt in the older lady's face. She wants to reach out to her so much but she is too proud. Instead she asks nonchalantly:

"So what's different now? I mean, I did get into a fight, didn't i?

Edna gasps when she sees the angry look on her granddaughter's face. She clears her throat and blurts: "David told me exactly what happened. I'm very sorry, baby and I wish you had opened up to me like you used to. Why didn't you tell me the truth Summer? I would have understood."

"No you wouldn't. You don't listen to me anymore: all you do is ground me without giving me a chance to defend myself! You don't care about how I feel anymore! Exclaims the brown eyed girl hurt.

Edna is mortified and wants to take her into her arms but Summer brushes her off: "just go grandmother. I need to be alone right now and there is nothing else to say."

The brown eyed girl turns her back on her but Edna is also a very stubborn lady. She doesn't give up and continues: "you know you are so much like your mother when she was your age: the same angry eyes, the proud attitude when something doesn't go your way, the…"

"Is that why you love me grandma: because I look like mum and nothing else? Gee! Thanks for sharing that with me!" interrupts Summer enraged.

She starts pacing in the room but Edna stops her and takes her in her arms. The young girl is too distress to resist. She starts to cry into her grandmother's shoulder. Edna strokes her hair and whispers:

"I love you for who you are Summer you have to believe me. You are my 1st granddaughter and I fell in love with you the first time I set my eyes on you."

The weeping girl looks at her defiantly: "you weren't with us when I was born: you only returned back from Africa when I was 4 years old, I remember".

The red haired lady kisses the young girl's cheek and continues: "but you are wrong, my darling. I assisted with your birth: it was a difficult one and your mother needed me." She smiles: "Afterward I met your father for the very first time. When I saw how caring he was with Blair I decided it was time for me to go back to Africa to my husband. The rest you know."

This is too much for the young girl to absorb. She sits down her bed and Edna joins her. They remain in silence for a while. Finally Summer says in a little voice: "Can we start over grandma? I mean if I promise to behave from now on? I surely miss our chats, you know." The fiery red haired lady puts her arms around her granddaughter's neck and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course my love but I want you to stop fighting with boys and I mean it. I don't want the head of the school to suspend you from school permanently." The conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. A minute later Blair walks in with David and Abigael at her heels.

"We didn't hear any more noise so we decided to see if everything was alright." The debutante says and notices that her daughter and Edna have made up. She smiles relieved.

David walks toward the bed where his grandmother and his older sister are sitting. "I never got to say thank you to you for saving my life, big sister." Summer grins at him: "You're welcome little brother". Edna stands up the bed and plants a hard kiss on her grandson's cheek.

"I am very proud of you my young man. You are the reason your big sister and I made up. I just wanted you to know that." She says with pride. David beams at his grandmother's compliment.

"Thanks grandma. I know how close you and Summer are, and I couldn't stand the silence anymore." Edna hugs her grandson tightly and whispers in his ears: "I love you so much my little man, never forget that." Uncomfortable about too much mushiness David replies: "Love you too, grandma."

"What about me grandma: don't you love me, too?" Abigael asks watching them with big eyes. Edna walks toward her youngest granddaughter and carries her. She plants a hard kiss on her cheek and replies: "I adore you my little one: you are my princess!" And she tickles the little girl merciless. Abigael giggles aloud.

Blair stands by the door watching the scene with tenderness. She realizes what a lucky woman she is to have Edna back into their lives, and to see how well she has bonded with her 3 children.

**September 2002.** It was the beginning of another school year for Summer: she was a 15 year old sophomore now, and she had grown remarkably beautiful in the past 12 months. Her hips had grown curvier, her breasts fuller, she wore a little makeup and her style of fashion was completely different: going from 'common' to 'Gothic'. She smiles with satisfaction at the look the males are throwing at her. Only her friends seem concerned she realizes but brushes them off. She was a new woman now, and maybe it was time to make new friends too. Sure enough she spots one of the most popular group of girls approach her and realizes too late she is face to face with one of her worst enemies: 'Sophie the bitch'. The dark haired girl had earned that name after a fight she and the brown eyed girl had last year when Sophie had called her 'freaking virgin'. Summer had lunged at the dark haired girl punching her face repeatedly and would have damaged it for good, had the head of school not broken the fight. Now she was standing inches away from the 'snotty girl'.

"What a surprise to see you looking so well Summer. Is that a new look too?" Sophie asks snottily. Her 2 friends giggle with her.

"How would you like me to rearrange your face Sophie? You do remember what happened to you last year, don't you? Answers Summer angry.

"And I'm sure you remember how your grandmother gave you 'house arrest' for a week, don't you darling?" Replies Sophie sweetly.

The 2 girls who came with the snotty dark haired girl decide to interrupt the conversation before it gets more intense: "come on Sophie or we're going to be late for class." The dark haired girl throws a small smile of victory at Summer and joins her friends.

The brown eyed glares at them and realizes she has never despised anyone as much as Sophie: that girl was the worst parasite who had ever walked on the planet. The sound of the bell ringing takes her back to reality. This is her sophomore year now, and all the losers like 'Sophie' were left behind.

As soon as she enters her new classroom Summer realizes her mistake: sitting at the far end of the classroom is Sophie with her 2 other snooty friends. The dark haired girl is so busy chatting away, until one of her girl points toward the brown eyed girl. Sophie looks intently at Summer with a smile of mockery on her face. They hear the second bell ring and a teacher Summer has never seen before walks inside. He wears glasses and looks about fifty.

"Everyone please take a sit" Says the middle aged man. He looks sharply at Summer when he realizes she is still standing. "What are you waiting for Miss: a third bell ringing?" everyone in the classroom burst into laugh. The brown eye girl looks around for a seat but they are all taken, except for an empty chair next to where Sophie is sitting. The dark haired girl gives Summer a penetrating look and raises her hand.

"Yes Miss?" Sophie flashes the teacher her best smile. "I am Miss Dawson and I would just like to point out that the chair next to mine is empty, if Miss Watson would like to sit in it."

"That is very kind of you Miss Dawson." The middle aged man turns toward Summer: "Please take the free seat, Miss Watson." Summer approaches the dark haired girl reluctantly and sits on the chair next to her.

"I don't bite you know." Sophie whispers in her ears. Summer tries her best to ignore the comment and concentrates instead on the English class.

Meanwhile at the reception Blair is trying her best to convince a very frightened Abigael that school is going to be fun. "Come on baby, you will love starting second grade at Eastland: you are 7 years old now, and you can't stay at home forever."

"But everyone will laugh at me mommy and I am so scared." The little girl whimpers. The debutante is thinking hard what to do when she spots Annabelle walking on her way to class. Jo's daughter was only a couple of years older than Abigael, she could chaperone her. Without wasting another minute Blair stops her.

"Annabelle can I ask you a favour?" The green eyed girl smiles at the debutante warmly. She knew she was her mother's best friend, although they were as different as night and day. She has always loved the tender hearted woman and her children. She looks at the youngest one Abigael and smiles at her reassuringly.

"Hello Mrs Watson and hello Abigael: how are you?" Annabelle asks very politely. The debutante smiles back at her. She pushes her youngest daughter in front of her and says to Annabelle:

"Would you be so kind to take care of my little girl just for a couple of days, darling? It's her first day at school and she is very scared."

Annabelle takes immediately Abigael's hands and says soothingly to her: "don't be scared Abigael: I am your new friend and I will show you around alright?"

The freckles girl nods and turns toward her mother:" you can go now mommy if you want. I am alright now." Blair kisses Jo's daughter's forehead and whispers to her ears: "Thank you my love".

"Are you in the same class as my brother?" Abigael asks looking at the older girl. Annabelle shakes her head: "David is in the 5th grade and I'm a year bellow with the twins." As if on cue they see Armando and Leonela approach them.

When they see the green eyed girl holding David little sister's hand they smirk: "you never told us about your new baby sitting job Annabelle: how much do they pay you?" they ask snickering. Before she can reply they hear a voice behind them.

"Do you have a problem with it guys?" The twins turn around to find David facing them. He is wearing the same no nonsense look from his grandmother.

"No, we were just commenting." Answer the twins in unison and walk away.

Annabelle smiles at him with gratitude. David smiles back at her. She has grown a little taller this year he cannot help but notice: _and prettier too. "_Thanks for showing my little sister around on her 1st day at school."

"Don't talk to me like I'm not here." Abigael scowls at them. David and Annabelle just burst out laughing and walk with her to her class.

At exactly 12 o'clock the lunch bell rings. Summer gathers her books and walks away from the classroom as fast as possible. As soon as she walks into the cafeteria she spots Sophie surrounded by a group of cheerleaders. She wants to turn around but the dark haired snotty girl has already seen her.

"Hey Summer! Come sit with us, we don't bite, do we girls?" All the 'Pom-Poms' girls giggles. The brown eyed girl decides to play along.

"Sure! Thanks for the invitation, Sophie." Answers Summer taking a seat next to her arch enemy.

"Listen girls: did you know that Summer got almost expelled from school last year? Luckily she has matured quite a bit this year, so I was thinking that maybe we could invite her to our next dress up party, what do you say?"

Summer cannot believe her ears. She had always dreamt to attend a dress up party but had never been within the 'popular crowd' before, maybe this was her chance. _What about 'Sophie the bitch'? _She shrugs off her inner voice and smiles sweetly at the group of shallow girls. "I'm in. When is the party due?" She asks looking directly at Sophie. The dark haired girl grins at her devilishly.

"We'll let you know, right girls?" Sophie says looking at her fan club. The lunch bell rings announcing the end of the break. Summer walks back to her classroom satisfied with her first day as a sophomore.

2 weeks later Summer is getting ready for her first dress up party ever at school. She is wearing more makeup than usual for the occasion, and a low cut red dress with high heels. She is still deciding what to do with her hair when she hears a knock on the door and her grandmother walks inside her room. Edna gasps when she takes a look at her teenage granddaughter.

"Are you crazy?! What possessed you to dress up like a hooker Summer?! I will not let you leave the house with all that make up on your face: you are 15 years old, not 25!" The older lady exclaims chocked.

"Grandma, this is the 21st century and not the stone age. Everyone dresses like that nowadays." The brown eyed girl says rolling her eyes. Edna has a very bad feeling about this but she doesn't want to spoil the fun for the young girl. She tries to reason with her the best she can.

"Just promise me to be careful and I want to make sure somebody is picking you up." Summer bends over her grandmother to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you grandma. Please be happy for me?"

Edna hugs her granddaughter tightly afraid to let go. _Why do I keep having like a deja vu? _ They hear the bell ringing and Summer exclaims: "it's for me grandma. I have to go now, bye!" And she runs downstairs quickly.

As soon as Summer opens the car door she regrets it. Sophie and a bunch of girls are smoking what looks like 'Marihuana' and the smell of nicotine makes her cough. A handsome young man about 20 is the driver, and he opens the door for her. "Come in, sweetheart. I don't bite!" He says amused. All the girls in the car burst out laughing and Summer feels out of place. Eventually she sits at the front and the young man closes the door for her.

"Is that your costume for the night Summer: a 'show girl'?" Asks Sophie derisively. Everyone giggles, including the young driver.

"And what about your costume Sophie or did you just come up dressed as yourself: aka 'Sophie the bitch"? Replies the brown eyed girl sweetly. She gets an evil look from the dark haired girl whose rage is obvious. The young driver decides to break the conversation:

"What about some music anyone: let's just turn the volume up." He says choosing a radio station. He turns to smile at Summer: "Hi, I'm Alan. What's your name?"

"Didn't you hear her call me Summer?" The brown eyed girl answers sarcastically.

Choosing to ignore her sarcasm Alan continues: "so you go to the same school as Sophie: is it a private one?"

"Unfortunately we go to the same classes, and yes it is a private school" Replies Summer annoyed. She glances over the snotty dark haired girl whose face is contorted with rage. Finally they pull over in front of the biggest mansion the brown eyed girl has ever seen. They all get out of the car.

"This is the biggest house I've ever seen! Who lives in it?" Summer asks impressed.

"I own it so you better watch yourself." Answers Sophie snobbishly. Both girls glare at each other defiantly.

"Let's go inside girls." Alan interrupts taking a girl on each arm. When they go inside they hear the music blasting. Sophie immediately joins her 'fan club' and they all go to the dance floor. Summer decides to go to the bar for a drink. _I hope they are alcohol free. _She thinks grabbing a plastic cup filled with an orange liquid. She takes a sip of it and enjoys the sweet taste.

"Have some more, honey." Alan says filling her plastic cup a second time. Summer finishes her drink and starts to relax. Suddenly she hears ' _Destiny's child' _playing, and runs to the dance floor excited yelling: "Hey this is my favourite song everyone!" She sees Sophie and her 'fan club' approach her.

"Why don't you smoke with us Summer: we have some 'hash' in the room if you want to join us. Come on I'll show you around." The snotty dark haired girl says taking her arms.

The brown eyed girl already a little 'merry' from the orange drink she had, doesn't realize she is actually drunk and giggles stupidly. While she follows Sophie and her 'fan club', Summer is starting to feel a little dizzy. She can hardly walk straight and her eyes are blurry. She grabs Sophie for support until they reach a room.

"Welcome to my room everyone! Come on girls let's party!" Sophie exclaims happily and turns the radio on. She takes Cannabis of a drawer and offers some to each one of her friends.

Summer sees her whispering something to one of the girls and smile. She walks toward the brown eyed girl next. Summer starts to shake her head but Sophie insists. "Just have one. It'll relax you, trust me."

"But I have never smoked in my life." Says Summer taking the joint gingerly.

"That's even better." Exclaims Sophie mischievously.

As soon as the brown eyed girl has her first taste of hash she starts to cough uncontrollably.

"You're such a klutz! Let me show you." The snotty dark haired girl says rolling her eyes. Summer watches her directly inhale the joint through her nose. "Try now." Sophie says pointing to her own joint. The brown eyed girl tries a second time and eventually starts to feel giddy. She inhales several times until she burst out laughing uncontrollably. All the girls watch her with curiosity.

"Hey your friend is really funny!" One of the girls exclaims.

"Oh I know!" Sophie answers with victory. She had not only managed to ridicule her arch enemy: the brown eyed girl was also drunk as a skunk and now drugged on top of that. Her plan couldn't have worked any better. She is still lost in her thoughts when she realizes the music has stopped.

"Who turned the music off without my permission and why?" The snotty girl asks. She looks around and notices Summer lies unconscious in one of the girl's lap. "What happened to her?" Sophie asks with panic in her voice.

"I thought you'd be happy darling, after all this was your plan, wasn't it?" One of her friends answers calmly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" The snotty dark haired girl asks terrified.

"Oh come on, don't play games with us, honey: we all know how you've been trying to get rid of her all night. So there's the result now and you should be happy." The other girl answers.

Sophie walks toward the fainted brown eyed girl and grabs her. "Wake up Summer, please!" She yells hysterically. She shakes her with force but the girl still lies unconscious. "Oh god what have I done?!" The dark haired girl screams in hysteria. She sobs uncontrollably. She has never felt so helpless and realizes the life of her arch enemy depends on her. _I have to save her. I cannot lose her now. We have so much fun fighting and i will never forgive myself if she dies because of me._

"Sophie, are you alright?" One of the girls asks. The dark haired girl suddenly steps out of her reverie.

"Laura I need you to find Alan, please. We have to take Summer to the hospital immediately: she is my responsibility and I cannot let her die."

"But I thought you hated her and wanted her to die." The other girl replies confused.

Sophie glares at her before responding: "now you listen to me Laura. Summer is the only friend I ever had and if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. Now will you please look for Alan?" The girl nods and 10 minutes later they are driving to the nearest hospital in town.

As soon as they arrive Alan carries Summer in his arms and him and Sophie run to the emergency room. "We need a doctor right now: my friend had too much to drink!" The dark haired girl yells hysterically. One of the nurses approaches her with a rolling bed and places the unconscious girl in it.

"Wait here, please". She says rolling Summer to a room. About a minute later a doctor emerges out of the room and walks toward Sophie and Alan. He wears a look of worry on his face and the dark haired girl heart's freezes.

"Who is responsible for the girl?" He asks in a serious tone.

"I am doctor." Sophie answers without hesitation.

"Well, let me tell you something, your friend has been intoxicated with alcohol and she was drugged too: we found marihuana on her blood. May I ask why a 15 year old girl was smoking joint? Don't you know it's illegal and you could get in trouble for it?" The doctor looks closely at Sophie and Alan before continuing: "where you 2 smoking and drinking also?"

"We went to a dress up party and wanted to have fun. I'm sorry." Sophie answers with tears in her eyes. Alan puts his arms behind her shoulders to comfort her.

"We need to contact her family right away. Where can I find them?" The doctor asks.

"I will bring them here. I am the one who picked Summer so I know where they live." Offers Alan.

"I'll come with you too." Sophie answers.

Meanwhile at the Watson mansion Edna is watching TV and looking at her watch every 10 minutes. It is midnight now, and her oldest granddaughter hasn't returned from the party. Everybody else is asleep by now. Suddenly she hears somebody knock on the door. She gets up the sofa and opens to find the young man who picked up Summer tonight standing with Sophie at her side. When she doesn't see the brown eyed girl she panics.

"Where is Summer?" She looks closely at the dark haired girl. "Why are you here Sophie? I know you 2 cannot stand one another, and frankly I am surprised you have the nerve to show up at her house after the way you treated her last year."

On hearing the older woman speak like this the dark haired girl burst into tears. "I am so sorry Mrs Thompson and you are so right to treat me like that, but I do care about your granddaughter believe me. I just came to tell you that we had to take her to hospital because she has been intoxicated….. Please forgive me since it's my fault….." sobs Sophie uncontrollably.

Edna cannot believe her ears. She feels like she's about to faint. Her little girl was at the hospital. _Like Blair when she almost had the miscarriage. _"Oh god we cannot waste time: take me there right away, please."

30 minutes later the 3 of them arrive at the emergencies. The doctor has been waiting for them and he spots them immediately. "Are you family of the young girl?"

"I am her grandmother. How is my granddaughter and what happened to her?"

"Your granddaughter was intoxicated: we found cannabis and alcohol in her blood." The doctor answers serious.

"What? How did it happen?" When he doesn't answer the fiery red haired lady turns to glare at Sophie, and when she sees the look of guilt written all over her face, she walks toward her and shakes her violently. "You wanted to kill her, didn't you?" She screams hysterically. The dark haired girl is too mortified to react. She is still sobbing uncontrollably and unable to speak. Finally Alan takes Sophie out of the fiery lady's grasps.

"It is not her fault madam. I am the adult here and I assume full responsibility. Sophie and your granddaughter were just having fun like any other teenage girl."

Edna is too furious to listen and continues to attack the dark haired girl: "you had planned all of this, didn't you? I know your type, conniving and cold hearted. Well, let me tell you something, if anything happens to my little girl I will haunt you down mercilessly."

Sophie has become as white as paper now, and it takes all her strength not to pass out. She has never felt so low in her life and realizes it is the first time she has a conscience. On the other hand the fiery red haired lady knows she has been too hard on the young girl, but she cannot help it. She had always disliked the 'snooty troublemaker' who in her eyes was no good to her precious granddaughter.

Sophie can feel the hatred the nutritionist is directing at her and flinches: never in her life has anyone loathed her, and the feeling is very unpleasant. She on the contrary has always admired the fiery red haired lady and envied Summer for having the family she so much desired. As an only child and with parents hardly in the country, the dark haired girl had invested her energy on trying to get noticed and the only way she knew how, was by getting into the right crowd and by being 'miss popularity'. At first she'd enjoyed having the power and being everybody's hero, but it all changed when the brown eyed girl came to the picture. She would never forget the surprise and excitement she felt when Summer attacked her. Up until now she had only had a range of phony and boring friends, but this new girl had been something different. Of course Sophie would never admit to the brown eyed girl how much she admired her and respected her, and now she probably never would…. Feeling her tears flow the very distressed Sophie runs out of the hospital weeping. Shortly afterwards Alan runs after her and Edna turns to face the doctor.

"When can I see my granddaughter, doctor?" "Right away, please follow me." The red haired lady follows the doctor and when they enter in Summer's Edna's heart almost break at how pale her little girl is.

"It's not as bad as it looks." The doctor answers reassuringly. "We were able to pump most of it out of her system, so she should be able to go home tomorrow."

Edna walks toward her granddaughter's bed and take her hands in hers. "I am always here my precious never forget that."

"What about her parents?" The doctor asks.

"I will tell them all about it tomorrow morning. They are now asleep, and I am here to take care of my granddaughter. I will spend the night with her if you don't mind."

"Very well, I will leave you and there is an extra bed you can use. Goodnight."

After the doctor leaves Edna strokes Summer's hair and sits, never letting go of her hand. Eventually she dozes off. She is awake by the sound of someone shaking her slightly, and opens her eyes to find her granddaughter staring at her.

"Grandma, why am I here and did you spend the night with me?"

"Oh my god you're awake my baby! How do you feel today?" The maternal woman asks taking the young girl in her arms.

"I'm alright, but will you tell me what happened to me?"

Edna frowns. "That nasty girl Sophie drugged you last night: don't you remember anything at all?"

Summer shakes her head amused: "grandma it wasn't Sophie's fault. I had a few cocktails at the bar thinking they were alcohol free, later I went to the girl's room and I started smoking with them. Unfortunately for me, I had too much to drink and the combination of alcohol with tobacco is what did it. There you go!"

Edna cannot believe what she's hearing: "you are actually defending her? Would you explain to me why? Everybody knows you 2 cannot stand each other!"

"We don't exactly hate each other grandma: we love to fight and torture one another. It's really all a game, so please don't blame Sophie alright?" The brown eyed girl pleads.

The red haired lady takes a close look at her granddaughter and realizes she has a deja vue. _Their relationship is almost like Blair's and Jo's: can that be? _ She clears her throat: "I won't say anything more about it, honey: only that I don't like to see you get associated with this parasite of a girl. She's up to no good and pure evil."

"Actually she's not that bad once you get to know her. She just pretends to be mean most of the time: it sort of gives her power." Summer answers vehemently.

Edna looks at her suspiciously: "how do you know so much about her?"

The brown eyed girl shrugs her shoulder: "I've been observing her a lot lately. It is true that when I first met her I used to think she was the meanest thing on the planet. There are times though, when I look at her and she's got a sad look in her eyes: like she doesn't want to be here at all, and she repeats automatically what her friends' are saying just for the sake of it. I think she's very lonely and popularity has got nothing to do with it. "

The older woman is amazed at the words her granddaughter has just uttered but she is still suspicious. Summer recognizes that look and insists: "give her a chance grandma. She really is more than meets the eyes."

"Oh I don't know. I find her too obnoxious." The fiery woman answers.

Changing the conversation, the brown eyed girl exclaims: "hey how did I get here and who found me? Alan? It couldn't have been you, since you weren't even at the party."

Edna looks away guiltily before replying: "Sophie did. She found you unconscious on the floor and brought you at the hospital".

Summer cannot believe what she's hearing: "Sophie saved my life and you still think the worst of her?!"

"It was just out of guilt that she brought you here, nothing else." The fiery woman insists. Suddenly they hear someone knock on the door and the doctor walks in.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I think this young lady is ready to go home now." He walks closer to Summer to take a close look and smiles: "definitely ready but I want her to stay at home for at least a couple of days. She needs plenty of good food and rest, is that clear?"

"Of course doctor. I will ask her mother to get a replacement for me so I can look properly after my granddaughter. I'm sure she won't mind: Blair is like a daughter to me." The maternal woman says smiling tenderly.

"Very well" He then turns to look at Summer sternly and says: "you better behave young lady and take it easy for a while: I don't want to see you coming back." The 3 of them laugh and Edna and Summer walk back home arm in arm.

Meanwhile at the 'Watson's mansion' Blair is distressed: she just came back from her oldest daughter's room to find her bed vacant. She went to look into the other children's room, the kitchen, anywhere in the house but Summer was nowhere to be found. It was 8 o'clock on a Sunday morning and she was the only one awake. Not wanting to wait any longer she walks right to her husband who is fast asleep and shakes him hard: "Philip wake up! Summer hasn't come back home from last night and I fear the worst." Her husband opens his eyes slowly to look at his wife. Still half asleep he exclaims:

"What are you talking about, and what is the time?"

The debutante shakes him harder: "didn't you hear what I just said? Our oldest daughter is missing and she is only 15 years old Philip!"

"What about Edna? Did you ask her if she knows anything? Maybe she is in her room drinking tea with her: they do that sometimes on a Sunday morning when all of us are asleep."

Blair puts her slippers on and starts to descend the stairs when she sees the front door open and her daughter walk in with Edna:" Summer where have you been?!" She exclaims throwing herself into the young girl's arms and holding her hard.

"Mum I'm ok." Says Summer stroking her mother's hair. "Where the hell have you been and what time do you call this missy?!" The debutante screams worried.

Edna puts her arms on Blair's shoulders and tries to calm her down: "your daughter is alright Blair." She looks her in the eye and continues: "don't fret about what I have to tell you, but we've just came from the hospital. Summer was intoxicated at the party: she drank a cocktail thinking it was alcohol free, and when started to smoke she passed out. Luckily Sophie and Alan brought her at the emergencies on time."

On hearing those words the debutante breaks free from the older lady and explodes: "what?! Are you both telling me you kept this from me and I'm just finding out now?" She starts pacing like a hamster until her daughter stops her:

"Mum I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you but it was very late at night. Can you please forgive me?"

The debutante glares at the teenage girl before answering: "I will think about it. You are grounded for a month though, and that includes the weekends. There will be no more parties for a while and by the way: since when do you smoke?"

Edna interrupts: "I will be staying home with Summer for a week until she fully recovers. The doctor recommends good rest for a couple of days and I was wondering if you could find a replacement for me while I'm here". She then ads with a twinkle in her eyes: "Oh, and by the way, don't you remember you used to smoke at that young age too Blair?"

The debutante chooses to ignore the last remark and says: "I will find someone for you Edna, don't worry." She then walks over her daughter and hugs her tenderly: "I'm glad you're safe and promise me to be more careful in the future. You know I worry about you." She then walks back upstairs to give Philips the news.

A little while later Max emerges from the kitchen still wearing his pyjamas: "What was all the commotion I heard here? I'm trying to get some sleep on a Sunday morning. Is that too much to ask?"

The fiery red haired lady walks toward her husband and takes his arms. "Let's go into our room and I'll explain everything to you Max." She turns to her granddaughter before leaving: "as for you young girl I want you to go to bed right away and get some sleep. I will go to check on you later on, and if I find out you have disobeyed me, there will be trouble. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma' am". The brown eyed girl says rolling her eyes. Yawning she walks back upstairs to her room and as soon as she hits the pillows she falls into a deep sleep.

The next day at school Blair is on her way to speak to the head of school when she bumps into Sophie. The young girl looks haggard and distressed, and the debutante's heart goes out for her. She knows from reading her files, that the dark haired girl is an only child and with parents hardly ever at home. '_Like it used to be for me'_ she recalls sad. She smiles kindly at the girl and takes her hands in hers: "I want to thank you for saving my daughter's life Sophie. I know you 2 are not the best of friends and if there is anything I can do for you just name it."

Sophie looks at the older woman surprised. _She doesn't hate me? I thought everyone did._ She looks down the floor uncomfortable and then burst into tears. Blair is so surprised by the reaction that she doesn't know how to react. Eventually she lifts the young girl's cheek and gasps: there is so much sadness in the dark haired girl's eyes and deep sorrow. She takes the weeping girl into her arms and let her cry.

Sophie finds so much comfort into the debutante's arms and realizes that her mother has never held her like that. Not even when she was younger. After what seems like ages she stops sobbing and breaks free from Blair. She clears her throat and says: "please forgive me for having a weak moment, and thank you for your kindness." And before the tender hearted debutante can say anything the bell rings, and the troubled young girl walk to her classes.

Later in the evening after diner, Blair walks toward her second mother's room and knocks on the door. "Come in." She opens the door to find the fiery lady sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Where is Max?" The debutante asks looking around. "He's gone for a walk to breathe some fresh air. Sit down next to me and tell me what's wrong." Edna says patting her bed. Blair walks toward her and takes a sit on the soft bed.

"Are you happy here with us Edna?" The debutante wants to know. "Honey what's wrong?" The older woman asks putting her arms on Blair's shoulder. She can read her girl like an open book, and knows that whatever is bothering the tender hearted heiress must be of major importance.

"I saw Sophie today and she was looking very distressed. She broke in tears right in front of me and all I could see was a younger version of me at that tender age. She is an only child like me, with absent parents and so neglected. I feel like I should be doing something for this girl. I mean, if you hadn't showed up into my life I would have remained miserable forever….." Blair says almost in tears.

Edna takes the younger woman into her arms and let her cry. After a minute Blair composes herself and continues: "maybe you could help her too, like you did with me?" The fiery lady's face hardens and she replies: "there is no way I am doing anything for that nasty girl. She is manipulative and a troublemaker and she is the one to blame for what happened to Summer."

Blair is shocked at Edna's reaction: "would you mind explaining to me why you speak with so much hate of a girl who is a younger version of what I used to be? Have you forgotten this is how we met, and how you instantly adopted me in your heart despite the fact that we weren't even blood related?"

The debutante's last words have a full impact on Edna. She realizes with guilt that she has never given Sophie a chance to prove herself. She decides to have a talk with the young girl in the next couple of days. Before she can answer the door in her bedroom door opens and Max walks in.

"Am I interrupting something? Max asks

"We were just having a woman talk." Replies the debutante playfully.

"That's right my darling. Now come back to your wife and let's watch something on the TV together." The fiery red haired lady says smiling at her husband tenderly. Max doesn't wait to be asked a second time. He walks toward Edna and cuddles her. Blair smiles and decides it's time to leave the room.

A week later, Sophie is on her way to the kitchen when Edna stops her. As soon as she is face to face with the nutritionist the young girl gasps in apprehension. The older woman feels guilty at the dark haired girl's reaction. "Come with me." Edna says taking Sophie's hands and they walk into the kitchen. _'She looks so vulnerable'_ the red haired lady notices and realizes the debutante was maybe right about Sophie.

"Have i done something?" The young girl blurts not able to hold the suspense any longer.

"On the contrary: I'm here to thank you for saving my granddaughter's life. I also want to apologize to you for the nasty things I said. I don't know you very well and Blair reminded just the other day never to judge a book by its cover. Please forgive me."

On hearing Blair's name being mentioned Sophie's heart warms up for the debutante. She has always liked Summer's mother, and had wished so much to be part of this family. Realizing that she would never have that dream come true she feels the tears flow down.

Edna is quite chocked on seeing the young girl in tears. She hadn't expected Sophie to be so sensitive and vulnerable. Blair was so right about the girl: you could definitely read loneliness and despair. The maternal woman wants to take the sobbing girl into her arms but Sophie brushes her off:

"Don't touch me! I know you hate me and want me probably dead so I don't spoil your perfect granddaughter. Just leave me alone and go find someone else to torture." She tries to break free of Edna's embrace but the older lady takes her in her arms.

"Listen to me Sophie. I admit that I didn't want to give you the doubt of the benefit, and it is only after listening to Blair and Summer talk me into it, that I decided to give you a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance and we all make mistakes. I'd like to guide you, like I do with all the Eastland girls, if you would let me, so will you?"

The dark haired girl nods and asks surprised:"Did Summer really say that? I thought she hated my guts!" Edna smiles amused at the young girl before answering: "you and Summer remind me a lot of Jo and Blair when they were teenagers. They used to fight like real sisters, so opposites but the best of friends." Sophie frowns.

"But Summer and I are enemies, not friends." The red haired lady laughs and says: "speaking of the devil, you will be glad to know she's coming back to school tomorrow morning."

"Really: that's great!" Sophie exclaims. She then looks at Edna in the eyes and says: "thank you for giving me a chance Mrs Thompson. I won't disappoint you." She then walks out of the kitchen leaving Edna looking at her pensive.

The next day at school Summer walks inside the classroom for the first time in a week. The first person she sees, is Sophie sitting with one of her 'airheads' friends. As soon as the dark haired girl notices her she smiles at her tentatively. The brown eyed girl walks toward her rolling her eyes:

"Thanks for saving my life, by the way. I owe you one." "Don't mention it." Both girls smile at each other and then Summer continues amused: "so did you miss me?" "Hardly" answers Sophie mischievously. The bell rings interrupting the girl's conversation and they see Blair enter the classroom.

The debutante smiles at them and starts: "attention everyone: I am here to substitute your biology teacher for the day. Mrs Swank is down with the flu, so I will be giving your assignment. For a start I'd like to pair each of you with a person, and you will be working on a project together. Let's see….." Blair starts to scan the room: "Monica and Gabriella, Judith and Michael, Rita and Valeria, Jackson and Nicola, Summer and Sophie, etc…."

On hearing their names both girls freeze. They look at each other in disbelief. Summer then blurts: "mother I think you got the wrong pair. There's no way we can work well together: we can't even stand one another."

The debutante smiles at her daughter and replies: "nonsense. You 2 make a perfect pair and I trust you to come up with a good project. Case closed."

The brown eyed girl glares at the dark haired girl irritated. She couldn't believe she was stuck with the snotty girl. To make things worse, her mother suddenly approach them, and turning to Sophie she says: "would you be able to come to diner today? That way you and Summer can start working on that project."

The dark haired girl smiles warmly at the older woman's kind words. The brown eyed girl on the other hand explodes: "mother, have you lost your mind?! I'm sure we can work on that project here at school you know."

The debutante gives her daughter a warning look before answering: "you will work much better at home. Now I want everybody to open their book on page 16." All the students obey. The class continues for another hour until they hear the bell ring.

"Gym class at last!" Summer exclaims relieved. She favoured this subject from all her others. She sees Sophie roll her eyes bored. She decides to tease her a little: "afraid of getting yourself a little dirty?"

The dark haired girl gives her an evil look before answering: "at least I know how to behave like a lady, whereas your looks leave a lot to be desired. No wonder you never even had a boy look at you, much less a boyfriend."

The brown eyed girl leaps from her sit to attack the snotty one: "you little devil!"

"That's enough you two and I mean it!" They hear an authoritative voice say and look up to see a very angry Blair staring at them.

"But mum, she started it: did you not hear what she called me?"

The debutante glares at Sophie and continues: "I am very disappointed in you Sophie." And turning to Summer: "as for you young lady, there is no need for violence. I sometimes think you're Jo's daughter than rather mine. We'll talk about this later and I want you to go both together to your gym class."

Summer groans and walks out of the class followed by Sophie. The rest of the day goes uneventful, and by the time it's time to go home the brown eyed girl had forgotten all about her assignment with the snotty girl, until her mother appears out of the blues and corners her:

"why isn't Sophie with you, Summer? I thought I made it clear for you 2 to start working on your assignment once we go home."

The brown eyed girl rolls her eyes and says: "mother I don't know why you insist on pairing us? It's obvious we can't stand each other, and if you want me to have a friend surely you can think of choosing someone on my own level, can't you?"

"Now you listen to me Summer: that is the most insensitive thing I ever heard coming from you, and you should know better than judge upon appearance. You 2 have been through a lot together, and you should never forget that she saved your life."

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?" The brown eyed girl asks with curiosity.

Blair thinks hard before replying: "because I used to be like her and I know exactly what she's going through. She has no parents nearby, and she is also an only child just like me. I see myself a lot in her when I was her age."

"Come on mum, you couldn't possibly have been that mean!" Jokes Summer.

"I was far worse. I was always getting in trouble belittling anyone who crossed my path: I ended up beating a girl until Edna had to stop me and put me in my place. She taught me so much and took her time to guide me. I owe her a lot." A very emotional Blair replies.

Summer is in awe at how much admiration her mother had for the older lady who was never blood related to them, but who would always be the mother in the debutante's heart. She had known from a very young age that Monica came in second place. She thinks about Sophie and decides to give her another chance: the girl wasn't so bad after all, and she was so easy to torment. It would be a shame to waste such an opportunity.

She doesn't realize she is grinning until her mother interrupts her: "What's that smile you got on your face? You wouldn't happen to plan something for Sophie, are you?"

Still grinning the brown eyed girl replies: "of course not mother. I'll go and find her."

"You let me find her: I need to talk to her alone, anyway." Blair answers quickly. She walks along the corridor until she spots the dark haired girl. "Sophie I need to talk to you, please."

The young girl blushes embarrassed. She was still feeling ashamed at her behaviour earlier on, and had tried her best to avoid the blond woman. She clears her throat.

"Look Mrs Watson, i am very sorry about my bad behaviour, and I didn't mean any of the things I said to your daughter. It's just that she infuriates me all the time belittling me and making me feel like an airhead. I have enough with my parents ignoring me, and I don't need somebody else telling me that I am not worth getting to know. I know I am not a nice person and I am trying hard to change but I can't….." says a tearful Sophie.

The tender hearted debutante takes the weeping girl into her arms. "I know exactly what you are going through: i used to be like you when I was your age Sophie, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I will not desert you like your parents did because I know what it's like to be an orphan, believe me." Blair can feel the girl relax in her arms and she smiles reassured. "Let's go and find my daughter: both of you have still to work on that assignment for me" She exclaims amused and they walk arm in arm. Soon enough they spot the brown eyed girl who frowns when she sees her 'arch enemy' getting on better with her mother than she has ever.

Summer is still feeling a little left out on their way home and realizes she has only herself to blame. Everybody knew she was her 'grandmother's little girl' and that She and her mother had never really bonded. David on the other hand was a 'mama's little boy' and she recalls the times when her mother and him had cuddled unaware of the others around them. Abigael was a 'daddy's little' girl all over, and Philip loved to carry her on his shoulders. '_All fair in love and war' _She thinks.

As soon as they open the front door Edna walks toward them and hugs her granddaughter first. "Why are you home so late?" The older lady asks surprised. She notices the dark haired girl still holding Blair's hands. She smiles at her: "hello Sophie, are you staying for diner with us?"

The dark haired girl looks shyly at the red haired lady and replies: "yes, Summer and I are working on a project together."

Edna gives Blair a knowing look. She understands the need the tender hearted debutante has to protect Sophie: she is an orphan like her and craves affection. At the same instant David, Abigael and Philip descend the stairs.

"Mum you're back!" yell the 2 youngsters. When they see their mother holding the dark haired girl's hands Abigael asks: "are you in my sister's class? I've never seen you before but you are very pretty."

"That's because she's wearing a kilo makeup!" Summer blurts.

"That's enough now!" Replies Blair in a no nonsense voice.

"Alright, I'll stop. Come on Sophie, let's start our 'wonderful' project before my grandmother makes diner."

Edna watches both girls walk upstairs with a look of worry on her face. She turns to the debutante and says: "we both need to have a word. Come with me in my room." Blair follows the older lady. Once they are alone fiery lady says in a serious tone of voice:

"I know what you are trying to do with Sophie but you need to be very careful. You have your own daughter Blair and don't you think Summer might get jealous?" The debutante wants to interrupt but Edna lifts her hand: "let me continue. I also know that Summer will never be as close to you as you and I are, or her and I, but she is still your flesh and blood Blair and I don't want to see you later on regret the little time you spent with her in her younger years. I'm not asking you to drop Sophie, only to be there for your daughter too."

Blair knows Edna is right but she cannot help the way she feels about Sophie. She knows in her heart that they were meant to cross pass, the same way the fiery red haired lady and her did more than 20 years ago.

Meanwhile upstairs, both girls glare at each other enraged. Unable to contain her fury, Sophie punches Summer's face hard. The brown eyed girl's first reaction is chock and it takes her a moment to compose herself. She eventually punches the dark haired girl's face back and the impact cause them to both fall down the floor.

"You are such a looser do you know that?! You think you're so cool treating me like dirt all the time, but let me tell you something: your mother seems to like me more than you, which is hardly surprising, having such a disappointing daughter like you!" Sophie sneers in victory.

Blind with rage Summer punches her rival and the fight between them continues. "And you are the most obnoxious and irritating person I have ever met, and I hate you with passion!" "Like wise!" The other girl yells.

They are so engrossed in their fight and don't realize David has come into the room and is watching them fascinated, until they hear his little voice exclaim: "wow, I have never seen a girl fight before! Cool!"

Both girls stop at once and Summer replies annoyed: "do you mind, we're busy here!" "Yeah, that's right!" The other girl answers, and suddenly she burst into laugh. The brown eyed girl glares at her and starts lo laugh hysterically too.

David stares at them surprised: "hey, what about the fight?" They laugh even harder.

On hearing the commotion Edna and Blair have decided to investigate, and they walk upstairs. When they see both teenage girls laughing hysterically both woman look at each other knowingly: "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I am indeed: history repeats itself." And they remember a long time ago when a 'debutante' and a 'delinquent' started out as enemies, and how the circumstances forced them to learn from one another and to realize that sometimes the people you think you hate most are the ones who end up becoming your one true friend.

**6 years later.** Edna was turning 80 today. The years have been rather kind to her, and although she was as fiery as ever, she had stopped dying her hair. As a result they had turned white but she didn't mind: she was older now and still in good health. Max had also aged well and he was as dashing as ever in her eyes. As if on cue he approaches her and says tenderly:

"How is my beautiful wife on her birthday?" "Oh Max, I am hardly beautiful anymore. I am an old lady now." "Nonsense: in my eyes you will always be the 18 year old girl I left and then found much later in her mature years. I have never stopped loving you, my darling." Edna kisses her husband on the cheek tenderly and says in return: "I love you too."

"What a touching scene." They hear the debutante exclaim amused. Philip is standing at her side smiling. He cannot believe how after all these years his wife's second mother is as vibrant as ever.

"You 2 are naughty children spying on the older generation." Edna answers and gives them a stern look.

Blair walks toward the older lady and hugs her tenderly: "Happy birthday mother." Edna gives her a look of surprise. The debutante normally called her by her name: maybe she was getting sentimental.

"Are you alright, darling?" She asks the younger woman.

"Of course: it's just that I cannot believe you're already 80 when it seems like it was yesterday you were just 51 years old and me 14 and a half."

Edna caresses the tender hearted debutante's cheek and says: "don't you worry about me my love. I will live past to 100, I promise."

"That I believe!" Philip exclaims laughing.

Edna walks toward him and punches him slightly in the arm: "you better behave yourself young man or I'll straighten you!" "She most definitely would!" Max answers and they all laugh heartily.

Meanwhile, 16 year old David is upstairs in his room getting ready to go out on a date with Leonela. He doesn't really like her all that much he decides, and the only reason he'd agreed to go with her was because he didn't want to be the only loser without any girl. Suddenly he finds himself thinking of a certain 15 year old green eyed girl. Annabelle was definitely the one for him: unfortunately she was dating Armando to his very chagrin. The bell ringing brings him back to reality.

"David, Leonela is waiting for you!" his 13 year old sister Abigael yells entering into his room. She was as freckles as ever and almost as tall as him. Unfortunately she was as nosy as ever.

"Where are you taking Leonela? Does Annabelle know you 2 are going together?"

David gives her a nasty look: "do you mind?! It's none of your business so go and play with your dolls!"

"What dolls?! I think I'm a little old for it, and don't try to change the subject big brother. I know how you feel about Annabelle: you 2 are meant for each other."

The older boy is quite impressed by his younger sister. She may be a pain on the neck, but when it came to matters of the heart she surely was a pro. "Thanks sister. You are a lot wiser than you look."

"David Watson, this is the nicest compliment you've ever done to me." Abigael says smiling pleased.

"I better go downstairs before her majesty comes looking for me." He says referring to Leonela and they both laugh.

On his way downstairs he walks past his older sister's room and hear Summer and Sophie arguing like they always did. He shakes his head amused. He would never understand how such opposite people could become best friends and still be at each other's throat. David stops dead on his track when he hears the sickly sweet voice of Leonela. He couldn't even stand the way she spoke!

"You certainly don't look your years Edna, and neither do you Max."

As soon as he sees Annabelle David's heart starts to beat. She looks especially breath taking tonight wearing a black cocktail dress with matching earrings, and her eyes are greener than ever. Their eyes meet and she smiles at him tentatively. Unfortunately he has forgotten Armando and remembers him when his rival puts his arms around Annabelle's shoulder possessively. As if on cue Leonela approaches him: "There you are my darling!" She says throwing herself at David's neck.

Annabelle watches the whole scene with jealousy. She hated the twins and wishes she had never agreed to date Armando. He was too arrogant for her taste and he treated her like a piece of jewellery: ignoring her when they were alone and pretending to care when the others were around. Mostly she hated Leonela for taking her guy from her. She blushes when she realizes she had just called 'David' her guy. Ever since she can remember she has liked the pale little boy who had turned into a handsome tanned teenager. They had become the best of friends over the years until recently, when the school had started to pair everyone: they had felt pressurised by society, and instead of dating each other, they had opted for the twins. The bell ringing takes her out of her reverie.

"That must be the girls!" Edna exclaims excited. Whenever her 4 girls were together she stepped back in time and all she could see was the '4 musketeers'.

"I'll get the door!" Blair answers. Sure enough her 3 best friends are standing in front of her.

"Jo, Jo, Jo: you never change!" "Shut up Princess or I'll brain wash you!" They hug each other.

"Hey your children are here by the way." "We know Blair." Tootie answers amused.

"Nat, is that a new look? Every time I see you the hair looks different!" "It's great to see you as vain as ever Blair!" The other woman answers.

"Girls: let me hug all of you!" Edna exclaims running toward them.

The 4 of them embrace the older lady: "happy birthday to you Edna from the '4 musketeers!'"

David, Annabelle, Armando and Leonela join them for a group hug.

"David, can I speak to you, alone?" The debutante says suddenly. The teenage boy can hear the worry in his mother's voice so he follows her into the kitchen.

"What is it mum?" He asks her once they're alone.

"Can you explain to me why you are taking Leonela out on a date, when it's clear how you feel about Annabelle? I've seen the 2 of you since you were children and I know how close you both are. You should never lead a girl when your heart is not in it." The debutante says in a calm tone.

"It's not that easier mum, and besides Annabelle looks happy dating Armando. She doesn't feel about me the same way." David answers sad.

"Are you kidding me?! I've seen the way she looks at you, her eyes light up on fire! And I don't think you should use Leonela like that either: no one likes to be second best David. Be honest with yourself and follow your heart."

"You know what mum: you are right and you're also the best, but how do I tell Annabelle now when it's obvious it's too late."

The debutante smiles mischievously: "leave it to me. And she says aloud for anyone's benefit: " I just had one of my brilliant ideas!"

"I think I'm having a déjà vu here!" They hear Tootie, Natalie, Jo and Edna comment aloud.

Blair rolls her eyes at them and walks toward the twins: "Leonela and Armando I need you to me a small favour….." and giving her son a knowing glance she walks away with the brother and sister.

David walks toward Annabelle. "Hi. Can we talk?" The green eyed girl looks at him intently before answering: "I think I'd like that too." David smiles relieved and continues: "in my car?" "Sure." Annabelle answers smiling back. Edna sees them walk out hand in hand and is pleased.

"There is nothing like young love!" She exclaims dreamily.

"What about us my darling: we're still young at heart!" Max says flirting with his wife.

"Oh Max you're terrible!" Edna answers taking his arms and they both laugh.

Just then, they hear arguing coming from upstairs and shortly afterwards they see Summer and Sophie descend the stairs. Both of them are wearing heavy makeup and wearing flashy clothes. Abigael burst out laughing when she sees them. Both are 21 years old now and blossomed into attractive young ladies.

"Now what's so funny? Have you never seen your big sister wear makeup before?" Summer asks grumpy.

"Nope, I don't recall that I have: usually you react allergic to any artificial product." Abigael answers smugly.

"Yeah well Sophie insisted it on it. She had that crazy idea to transform me before we go out, and meet with the boys and I don't know why: I look much better like myself." The brown eyed girl says still grumpy.

"Well I think it's amazing how makeup works wonders on you and it was really hard convincing such a tomboy like your sister to let me do it." Sophie replies to Abigael shaking her head.

"Will you stop babbling like an airhead?" Summer snaps annoyed.

"And will you stop behaving like an ill-mannered child?" And they go on bickering for a while.

Edna, Natalie and Tootie give Blair and Jo a knowing look and say in unison: "I guess some things never change!"

**Prologue. **That same night David and Annabelle shared their first kiss and went steady until they both graduated from college in 'Law'. A year later they married and are now trying out for babies. Summer and Sophie remained best friends, although each of them graduated in different subjects: the brown eyed girl in 'martial arts' and Sophie as a 'makeup artist'. Both of them married and had each a child: Summer a boy and Sophie a girl born on the same day. Abigael graduated in 'politics': she got married to a politician and is now pregnant with her first baby. The twins have both graduated in 'economics' and are married, and recently Leonela gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl.

As for the '4 musketeers': they all remained in contact and leave close by. Edna and Max are both healthy and still live in the 'Watson's mansion' with Blair and David. One night the older lady finds the debutante looking out of the living room window lost in thoughts. She approaches her and puts her arms in her shoulder.

"You seem to have a faraway look on your face my love. Is something wrong?"

The debutante smiles warmly at her second mother before answering: "I was just thinking how full my life is, and how amazing it is that I still have you in it. I have known you forever and not one day has passed that I thank god for keeping you alive and well. I love you more than my own mother Edna and I know that's a terrible thing to say."

The older lady caresses the younger woman's face and utters the only 6 words: "I love you too my daughter." And both women walk toward the kitchen arm in arm for a hot cacao.

**The end**


End file.
